The Bargain
by CapriciousHorseRider
Summary: *INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5* Everyone has nearly accepted the fact that Gwaine is dead. But when he suddenly returns to Camelot with Eira, a girl accused of sorcery and treason, which decision will Gwen make when they offer to bring her king back from the dead? How can a loathed relationship be rekindled? Previously titled 'Gwaine's Return'. First few chapters are a bit short.
1. Chapter 1

He felt Percival's warm hands on his face, hearing his friend's uneven breathing. Darkness started to filter through his closing eyes, and Gwaine knew that his strength was no longer enough to utter a single word. Choking him were Percival's shaking breaths, and for a few seconds he pictured his friend struggling not to break down. Suddenly Percival let out a scream haunted with nothing but grief, and then Gwaine's other senses blacked out too, leaving his whole body blind.

* * *

The shroud of numbness covering him melted to allow a soft, cold hand on his face.

It felt like hours had passed since Percival had been there.

A young voice whispered in his ears, and the way the words flowed from her mouth was somehow familiar to him. He tried to inch his mouth open and speak. No words came out.

''Use your strength, your greatest power, and I can help you,'' the feminine voice continued, her voice as smooth as silk. She sounded so oddly familiar, but the whir of images and feelings hustling through his head stopped him from aligning the lines of clarity.

Suddenly he felt a massive weight on his chest, making it even more difficult to breathe.

A searing pain swam throughout his whole body. The mere fact that it would be over kept him from falling back.

His dazed chest was crushed under immense weights of chaos, and he tried to push back to regain his breath. As he fought blindly, his thoughts slowly came back to him.

Strength, his greatest power? The gray memory of the guardian of the bridge in the Fisher King's kingdom drifted past; he had said that Arthur was courage and that he needed strength and magic.

Gwaine was strength, but he couldn't remember who magic was.

Camelot. Percival. The frozen image of his friend's tear-filled clear blue eyes stunned him completely. Though the pain was almost unbearable, that thought helped Gwaine forcefully push upwards. He didn't know at all what was going on, but he had been given a chance.

It was like he was in combat with an enemy that he couldn't see or hear, but could feel.

After what felt like enduring hours of pain, the force pushing him down loosened and the massive weight on his chest lifted.

After that Gwaine could only feel free, released and relieved and then everything went even darker than before.

* * *

Gwaine opened his eyes to wooden ceiling. He was in a bed in the corner of a dimly lit room that he didn't recognize. He attempted to scan the room quickly.

There was a chair next to the bed, a simple wooden screen against a wall, a table with flowers in one corner of the room, and a candle on the floor in the other. But what struck him the most were the paintings of flowers and landscapes that stood on the floor, leaned against the wall. They looked like a very talented artist had devoted lots of their time to make them.

Before Gwaine could pinpoint the focuses of the paintings, a young woman appeared in the doorway. Her hair was light, her skin was pale and she had bright blue eyes.

Eira.

His stomach dropped. He felt sick. Those eyes had meant everything to him a few weeks ago. He blinked several times before slowly pointing a trembling finger out in front of him. He swallowed.

"You're….you are dead." Gwaine was surprised at how weak his voice had become.

Eira had been executed in Camelot.

Gwaine remembered the times he had been with her. She had only used him to get information that she could feed to Morgana.

The traitor standing in front of him with empty hope had broken Gwaine's heart, only pretending to love him. That was all she was. He chanted it in his head, begging that the words would stick to the inside of the deepest corner of his mind and cloud the feeling her presence gave him.

_Traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor._

''Please don't react too quickly,'' she said.

''You pretended to love me and broke my heart,'' Gwaine replied with an ironic smile, regaining his voice.

''Gwaine please listen to me. Saying that I'm sorry isn't enough, I know, so let me explain. Morgana realized that I had feelings for you soon after I met her a second time, and then she used a Fomorroh snake to control me,'' Eira explained sadly. Her eyes were almost filled with tears all of a sudden.

''How do I know that I can trust you?'' Gwaine asked, as this was the only question in his mind, he was completely in shock. He couldn't bear to ask if she had even ever loved him.

''You can't. But let me talk. Morgana promised me to bring my family back if I got some information from Camelot. I was so foolish to be tricked, but I had not quite gotten over that my family was dead, and I wanted them back. It all happened so quickly.''

Gwaine couldn't tell her he was sorry about her family. Her story didn't sound very believable, but why else would she come back to rescue him? He still couldn't even believe that she was real. He forced himself not to raise his hand and touch her to see if she would still be there. His gaze laced with explosives faltered for a second.

Her eyes lit up when she saw that there was a chance that he could forgive her for everything she had done.

''After the first real time that we spent together and you gave me some information that I reported to Morgana, she saw that I wasn't entirely uninterested in you. The snakes paralyze your feelings with ice. I couldn't feel anything. I don't remember exactly any of what I did. The snakes only vanished when I was executed.'' Eira explained.

''But how did you survive? Everyone watched as...you were executed,'' he found himself asking, and suddenly he was back to standing by his window in Camelot, trying to force himself to look away from the image of her still, lifeless body, hanged.

''Please do not tell anyone. You cannot or I really will be executed. There are a few people that were given a gift. A gift of healing people in the precious minutes after death, if it is deemed fit and allowed by forces no one can control. My gift is rare and almost unheard of. There's a reason for that; the magical world doesn't like to reveal its secrets unnecessarily. Even the greatest sorcerers barely know of its existence. Do you remember when you were working in a cave as Morgana's prisoner, and a creature called the Diamair approached you and healed you?'' Eira asked, and looked Gwaine in the eyes.

''Yes,'' Gwaine replied stiffly. He clearly remembered the friendly creature that had saved his life.

''She was the last of her kind, and before she died, she visited a few very special people that meant a lot to her. One of those people was my mother. The Diamair was giving out gifts to these people, some little bits of her powers. When she saw that my mother was expecting me, she decided to grant me some of her powers. When I was born, I was told that I had the ability to heal fatal wounds. I never used it. When I was executed, my inner spirit left my body, and somehow summoned it, unharmed, after. If that happened, it meant there was a reason for the continuation of my existence.'' Eira explained. ''I have magic Gwaine.''

She continued when he didn't respond. ''I ran away from Camelot and came here.''

She looked up at the humble walls.

"This is my friend's house in an outlying village; she's traveling south and let me know a few months ago that it stood empty.''

Gwaine's gaze moved towards the tightly sealed curtains, blocking any view of the outside world. Eira observed his confusion.

"I'm still scared that someone will recognize me and that guards will be here to take me away in an instant. My magic wouldn't be strong enough to get me out of it," she continued.

Gwaine didn't know whether to believe her or not. It sounded absurd, but he had nothing against magic; it had saved his life twice after all.

He suddenly felt a familiar warmth for the girl in front of him surface and tried to push it back down. He couldn't let himself trust her so quickly again.


	2. Chapter 2

He decided to question her further, any hesitation in her answers would make him suspicious again.

''But your magic was strong enough to save me.'' Gwaine said. He decided to keep the conversation as simple as possible, not wanting to get hopelessly tangled in his old feelings.

For a reason he couldn't see, Eira smiled.

He tried to ignore her expression, which pierced through his body all the way to his heart, but couldn't. He looked down.

"I'll leave you to rest for a while," she said, biting her lip before rapidly escaping the room.

Gwaine found that the darkness surrounding him when he closed his eyes comfortably welcomed him into a light sleep.

When Gwaine opened his eyes again, he found that his limbs ached less than before, and the heavy pounding in his head had faded to a soft hum. He looked up to see Eira's back to him; she was crouched facing a painting of a lake, stroking her fingers along the smooth surface.

''So painting is your substitution for company?'' Gwaine suddenly said cheekily. He caught himself with a slight grin forming across his lips. He really hadn't meant to sound that cheery, or open, or warm, even. He hadn't even meant to say anything.

Eira turned around and laughed, and Gwaine soon got distracted. That was the first time he had seen her laugh since they were together in Camelot before the war. Maybe trusting her again wasn't so bad after all.

''Painting seems like the only efficient way to express myself,'' she explained as she sat down on the chair next to the bed and drew a cloth soaked in cold water. After he blinked in approval, she dabbed it on his face gently, pausing to stroke some of his hair out of his face so she could reach the small scar just above his eyebrow. He took in her sweet scent and saw carefulness hidden in her blue eyes as she tended to him. She removed the cloth, looking at him with a small sparkle of longing hidden in her soft gaze. Gwaine pushed away the stinging thought of how much _she_ had been through, and how much _he_ had been through as she leaned an inch closer to him. Clouded with the sensation of much he had missed her, Gwaine leaned in for an embrace that they both needed. It felt good to have her close to him again, but he didn't want to get too used to it.

* * *

Gwaine found himself feeling better, and realized that he didn't want to sit cooped up in a house for a day. He just couldn't stand it. Eira still absolutely refused to go outside into town. Gwaine couldn't really show his face either, if word of his death had spread this far, and he was quite popular with the tavern owners.

He still couldn't bring himself to think things through about Percival, or Arthur, or Merlin or Camelot or anything back where he belonged.

So Eira suggested that they should eat dinner together. When he sat down at the worn wooden table all Gwaine saw was _his_ own table. The knife he slowly cut the meat with was _his_ knife. He then tried his best to push his thoughts about his _real_ life away.

This life felt like a fantasy.

After dinner, when Gwaine still wouldn't settle and complained that he needed to go outside, Eira looked hesitant. He could see it on her face that she wanted to go out too.

''Gwaine have you ever worn a dress?'' she asked and smiled.

''No, of course not, why would I have worn a dress?'' he answered.

''Because I have an idea,'' she said.

''I'm not going to like this am I?'' he said, pulling back slightly.

''You'll be fine, you would make a great girl,'' she teased. ''But the plan is that _you_ dress up as another man, and _I _wear the dress.

''Oh good. I think you'll look better in a dress,'' he said and and took her hand after a second he didn't control.

Eira held his hand, and just as he was about to get closer to her and say something, she moved away. ''We need to get ready.''

Gwaine stood there for a few moments, he hadn't quite got to know this unpredictable side of her yet.

Eira was already by the chest that stood in the corner with some old clothes that the person who lived in the house before her had left.

''Maybe I could wear this?'' she said and held up a grey dress.

''It's good, you don't want to attract too much attention,'' Gwaine said.

Eira made a gesture for him to pick out some clothes out and went behind the screen to change. Gwaine chose some old, worn-out trousers, but struggled to find a shirt that would actually be suitable, or one that would fit.

Eira peeked out from behind the screen when she realized that he was just standing still.

She pointed to a gray shirt in the chest. ''We'll match,'' she said.

Gwaine pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed the gray shirt and walked over to the window. He found some of his humor coming back to him as small waves of excitement about breathing fresh air again rolled into him.

''I don't think it's a good idea to stand in front of this window shirtless, women are very easily attracted to me,'' Gwaine stated with a smile, put his shirt on and looked back at Eira.

She came out from behind the screen, ''I don't think anyone is, you're supposed to be dead.'' she said.

''You're attracted to me.'' he said as Eira came closer.

She looked disapprovingly at him.

''But no one's attracted to you either, you're supposed to be dead as well!''

He looked at her determined expression as she tried to generate a retort.

''Let's go,'' he said instead with a grin, sparing her the humiliation when he teased her and she couldn't think of anything clever to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Eira and Gwaine walked to a nearby tavern, standing in a lively corner as the sun started to set. Eira had drawn a strange looking moustache on Gwaine, and they both looked almost unrecognizable.

They went into the tavern and looked around for someone they recognized. Men and women were everywhere, talking by a table, and some were standing on tables. Gwaine started walking towards the bar counter, preparing some strange accent that might make him less familiar. He ordered two drinks for them. The bartender had obviously noticed that he was a foreigner and taken advantage of it because he had poured the drinks into glasses instead of tankards. This meant that they were considered 'finer', and therefore more expensive. Gwaine was just about to point out that he wanted them in metallic tankards instead, but this would make the man suspicious so he defeatedly gave him the money and walked back to Eira.

They had their drinks and looked around. There was one man sitting in the corner that looked utterly depressed. He kept drawing Gwaine's attention, and Gwaine thought he knew him from somewhere.

Gwaine dropped his drink and the glass broke into one thousand pieces, mirroring what he very much felt inside. The whole tavern became silent and looked at him, some with angry and some with curious glares.

The man was Merlin.

''Merlin!'' he shouted without thinking, completely caught up in his memories of Camelot. Merlin looked up, looked down again, but then looked back up. Gwaine ran forward, grabbed Merlin, and ran out of the tavern before his friend could say anything. ''No need to worry folks,'' Eira smiled nervously, put down her drink and ran outside after them. They hugged, while Merlin stood there, breathless. ''Gwaine? That can't be you, you're dead. Percie told us. Haha, I think I'm dreaming,'' Merlin slurred.

''Percie? He's drunk.'' Eira said. ''We need to get him home, come on Gwaine, we can celebrate tomorrow,'' she said quickly.

Gwaine and Eira helped Merlin back to the little house and put him down on Eira's bed.

''He can stay here until tomorrow, when he'll hopefully be better. But where will I sleep?'' Gwaine asked.

''On the floor. With me,'' Eira replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

''In that case, I don't mind,'' Gwaine said and smiled. He yanked some blankets and a pillow off the bed which Merlin, sound asleep and snoring, was on and put them on the floor. He took his boots off and put them at the end of the blankets like a footrest. He took off his jacket and Eira took off her cloak and used them to make their bed on the floor more comfortable. Eira blew out the candle, put another blanket on Merlin, and lay down next to Gwaine. He couldn't believe how close they were to each other. It was so quiet. He felt insecure, so after hesitating, he waited until she was asleep before putting his arm around her lightly. An hour or so later, he woke up after a restless sleep. The only feeling in his core was unease. He removed his arm from around Eira.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine opened his eyes, slowly letting the morning light in. ''Where am I again?'' he quietly asked himself, and then remembered that he was in Eira's friend's house. Last night's memories came to him, and he looked up at the bed in which Merlin still slept. He had dark circles almost engraved on his face, his raven black hair messy as if he had been anxiously pulling at it for many nights in a row.

Gwaine felt closer to Eira now that she had helped him with Merlin, and for some reason he felt like it wasn't a big mistake trusting her. If she wanted him dead, there were a lot of things that she could have done already.

He turned around and saw Eira looking at him.

''Have you fallen in love with me yet?'' he asked.

''No,'' she answered and blushed.

''Really? Must have been hard.''

She laughed and Gwaine put his arm around her, but instead of wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, she removed his arm.

''Not happening,'' she said, smirking.

'' But- but - but...'' Gwaine spluttered.

She swaggered out the room, leaving a bewildered Gwaine still on the floor.

Gwaine looked up at Merlin again to see if he had woken up.

''Gwaine? Is that you? What happened?'' Merlin asked, his voice still completely exhausted, like the rest of him.

''We found you at the tavern last night. You were drunk. And depressed,'' Gwaine replied.

''Wait wait wait, who's we?'' Merlin asked.

''Eira and I,'' Gwaine answered softly.

''What? Wait how are you even alive? How is she even alive? How am I even alive?'' Merlin said, and it was obvious that he was very confused.

''Eira? Can I tell him why we're alive?''

''Of course you can, sweetie! Tell him how a magical creature that once healed you gave some of her powers to my mother when she was pregnant with me, and how I brought myself back after I was executed and how I brought you back with the help of my powers and your strength. I'm sure he'd understand,'' Eira said and smiled sarcastically as she walked back into the room.

''Eira, you don't have to speak to him like he's an idiot,'' Gwaine said irritably.

''Gwaine, I left some food in the other room for you, I think you should go have it now and I'll tend to Merlin.'' Eira ordered.

Gwaine walked stubbornly into the other room without a word.

Eira approached Merlin and put a cold water-soaked cloth on his forehead.

''Eira, I do understand. There's something I need to tell you, something that Gwaine doesn't know.'' Merlin said slowly.

''Tell me then,'' Eira said cautiously.

''I have magic,'' Merlin said and looked Eira in the eyes. Gwaine obviously trusted her enough to sleep next to her, so Merlin decided to. Morgana was dead anyways. He ignored the sting of pain in his chest.

''But...you kept it a secret from everyone these past years?'' she asked and backed away a bit, shocked to have one of her own kind so close to her.

''I lived in a kingdom where magic was forbidden with Uther Pendragon. Of course I kept it a secret, only the physician knew. What about you? I saw how upset Gwaine was when you betrayed him and were executed. He really cared about you,'' said Merlin.

''I cared about him. Well as I said before, I have powers to heal others from fatal wounds and to summon myself if governing powers allow it. I brought Gwaine back after I healed myself. I didn't betray him, well, at least I wasn't conscious. Morgana saw how close I was to Gwaine, and used a Fomorroh to control me.'' Eira explained, the tone in her voice slightly indicating that she thought that he was accusing her.

''I've been controlled through a Fomorroh by Morgana too, I know how terrible it is. Morgana tried to make me kill Arthur. Fortunately, Guinevere and the physician Gaius noticed my strange behaviour and stopped me.''

''Well I didn't have anyone to see any changes in my behaviour. What happened to Morgana?''Eira asked him.

''I killed her,'' Merlin said sadly. He stared at nothing for a while, not saying anything.

''You loved her,'' Eira realized.

''I don't want to talk about it. Re-open old wounds.''

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Merlin or any of the characters. Sorry I forgot to put this, fortunately my friend** **reminded** **me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Artemis-Max-Katniss-Holmesand I'm Scarlett's best friend. She's currently in the process of moving and so she doesn't always have WI-FI. She wrote this chapter in two days and sent it to me to upload. She wants you guys to know that the updates will be a bit irregular but it should be sorted out in a couple of weeks. Scarlett hasn't stopped writing but the uploading part has been a bit hard for her. As the unofficial BETA for this story, I can tell you guys that there's a lot of good stuff coming up!**

**PS: We don't own Merlin, just the plot.**

* * *

''Even th-'' Eira started, but stopped speaking abruptly when Gwaine walked into the room.

''You two seem very close,'' he said suspiciously as he watched them.

''And?'' Eira replied defensively.

''Gwaine...I don't think you know, but I killed Morgana. She's dead,'' Merlin said.

Gwaine looked at him. He had never expected Merlin to be the one to kill her. Everyone in Camelot always used to talk about how good she was to everyone before she turned evil and Merlin had obviously liked her a lot. He didn't want to go down that road now.

''I just came to tell you that the 'food' in the other room is gone, I kind of ate it.'' Gwaine declared.

''You ate everything?'' Merlin asked, impressed.

''Even the stale bread?'' Eira wondered.

''It tasted horrible, but I didn't have dinner last night.''

''Neither did we.'' Eira fired back.

''Oh no, I'm not that stupid. I saw you in the middle of the night, sneaking into the other room, grabbing an apple. You thought I was sleeping. And you thought I was cute, the way you looked at me when you lay down again with your apple.'' Gwaine said and laughed.

He knew that even though she ate like a bird in public, she liked to snack during the night. He felt pleased with himself that he had managed to get to know her more impulsive side and how she acted when she thought no one was watching.

Merlin joined in laughing when he saw Eira's face.

''That apple bit reminds me of the time when we were with the knights and Arthur, and we were walking around in that destroyed village. It was pitch black and quiet, until Gwaine took an ear-deafening bite out of an apple and scared the wits out of everyone, even the 'brave knights of Camelot'.'' Merlin said and smiled, remembering the memories they shared with Arthur and the knights.

Eira, Gwaine and Merlin laughed together, and Merlin didn't look like the drunk and depressed man they had found yesterday at the tavern. As the laughter stopped a few moments later, Merlin turned to Gwaine.

''They miss you,'' he said, his face serious and sad now. ''Even Gwen. She is too upset about Arthur to talk to anyone these days. We all are." Gwaine noticed Eira flinch when Merlin mentioned Gwen, but then her body relaxed when she remembered that Gwen was married to Arthur.

Gwaine froze.

Arthur?

Something in his heart sank and his entire body stiffened.

"You don't know, do you?" Merlin asked him, swallowing hard. Gwaine shook his head. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

Half an hour later, when Merlin had pulled himself together after explaining everything that happened to Arthur, Gwaine could still feel his heart pounding. Arthur.

He needed to grapple with the thought of Arthur being gone but swiftly avoided it, thinking about Merlin who would break down again if he tried to talk about it. The three were sat at the table, facing each other again. Merlin took a deep breath.

''I miss Camelot. Percival's face was the last thing I saw before I slipped into darkness and Eira saved me,'' Gwaine said sadly but sent a grateful look towards Eira.

''You should go see them,'' Merlin said suddenly, excited. Gwaine couldn't comprehend how Merlin had dragged himself out of his mourning in a few seconds. He guessed that that mourning would return shortly as a stubborn ache drumming in his body. Gwaine was familiar with it.

''But everyone thinks I'm dead, how will we even get into Camelot?'' he asked, shifting his focus to the conversation in front of him.

''Well, you and Eira did it yesterday when you went to the tavern, and besides, everyone is too busy recovering from the war to notice you,'' Merlin said hopefully.

''I think we should go,'' Eira joined in.

''So you two are coming with me?'' Gwaine asked.

Eira nodded happily and Merlin said, smiling, ''It's like you say, Gwaine: I wouldn't miss it for the world.''

Merlin had his doubts about bringing Eira, and even though Gwaine was quite certain that she was herself again, Merlin thought that they should be wary of her. Gwaine agreed; he didn't want to be that hurt again, after what she did to him.

He could never forget the pain he felt when he thought he found out that Eira didn't love him, it hurt more than a battle wound, or even being stabbed repetitively with a sword, two things Gwaine was pretty familiar with. Then watching her execution from his bedroom window with only Percival, his best friend, to comfort him had been a hard blow. Then, after he nearly died, he was revived by her and found out that she wasn't aware of herself or how much pain she was inflicting on him.

The group agreed to go to Camelot already the next morning, Merlin had some horses in a stable that they could use for the journey. When they were close to Camelot, Gwaine and Eira would disguise themselves as Merlin's old friends and he would take them into the kingdom. Eira packed clothes for herself and Gwaine, and they decided to wear the same clothes that they wore at the tavern as their disguises. She packed all of her belongings as well, since they would probably stay in Camelot, considering the Queen's need for comfort. They didn't have a lot of food to bring since Gwaine had eaten everything that was easy to bring on their journey, but he offered to hunt as compensation.

Merlin spoke up as they saddled and bridled their horses, ''I think it would be better if we used one of the horses for the package."

''But then one of us has to walk,'' Gwaine said.

''No, Duke here can take two, he's stronger than you would think,'' Merlin said as he fondly stroked the dark gelding.

''I'll sacrifice myself and walk,'' Gwaine said, putting his two swords in his belt.

''Oh no you won't,'' Eira argued, ''We need your strength in case something happens. You can ride with me,'' she sent Gwaine a wink, patting the horse's back.

Gwaine knew couldn't resist an offer like that and smiled. Eira checked the little house to make sure that they hadn't left any of their belongings behind, locked it, and gave the key to a family with four young children arguing with a tavern owner that they wanted a room. ''Take this, it leads to this little house. You can live in it without being disturbed for as long as you want until my...my Gwaine and I come back,'' she smiled as the family just stared at her.

Then, suddenly the mother took Eira's face in her hands and kissed her cheeks. ''Oh thank you! You don't know how long we have searched to find a temporary home!'' she exclaimed and handed her a pouch with coins. Gwaine laughed quietly to himself, as Eira turned back to him and Merlin.

''My Gwaine and I?'' Gwaine said, amused.

''Thank me later, '' she said proudly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, when it started to get dark the group stopped at a place in the woods where they could spend the night.

''We have a one or two day's journey ahead of us, but there are quite a few villages spread out in this area, so I think you two should change into your disguises,'' Merlin said.

''What, you mean sleep here out in the open? I thought that we would at least stay in a tavern somewhere,'' Eira asked, surprised.

''No, staying in a tavern is too risky. And we know Gwaine. Put him in a tavern all by himself and you never know what will happen. We can't travel with a drunk Gwaine the next day,'' Merlin said and laughed.

''I agree with Merlin. Or are you scared of the dark, Eira?'' Gwaine challenged.

''Of course I'm not. We'll sleep right here. I can handle that, I mean it's not like one of us isn't going to be on guard, right?'' Eira defended herself.

''Typical Eira. Trying to prove herself to us and also that she's not afraid of the dark, and all the strange things lurking in the shadows,'' Gwaine said, teasing her.

Eira ignored him and dismounted Duke gracefully, as if to show that she wasn't completely helpless. She opened the bag with hers and Gwaine's clothes and took out the gray dress she had worn a few days before. ''Can you please turn your backs?'' Eira made a shooing gesture towards them.

''Just change behind that tree, pretend that it's the screen you have at home, we won't look,'' Gwaine assured her.

''All right, just...give me some privacy,'' she said and went to change behind the thick tree.

Gwaine and Merlin turned the horses around and faced the other way. Gwaine jumped off Duke and pulled his shirt over his head. He put the gray one on and remembered another significant part of his disguise, ''Eira? Can you draw a moustache on me when you finish changing?''

There was no answer from behind the tree.

''Eira? Did your tight corset stop your breathing?'' Gwaine said, joking at first, but they were met with bare silence.

Merlin and Gwaine exchanged worried looks.

''Do you think it did?'' Merlin asked.

''Ok, whatever you're wearing or not wearing I'll try not to look, I'm coming,'' Gwaine warned as he went behind the tree.

''That's strange. Her clothes are back there, but she's not,'' Gwaine said, but as he turned back to Merlin he saw that some men had grabbed Merlin and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. Bandits. Gwaine realized that there was another man behind him, ready to grab him too, but he drew his sword and kicked the man in the stomach as he bashed the handle of his sword on the bandit's head at the same time. Another bandit jumped out of a tree and landed roughly on Gwaine so that he fell to the ground. Gwaine's shoulder hit a big rock on the ground but he got up and fought the bandit until he backed away.

''Gwaine!'' Eira shouted as she struggled loose from another man's grip.

She was wearing only wearing a thin chemise but instead of running and grabbing her other clothes like the ladylike side of Eira would have done, she motioned for Gwaine to give her the sword he had in his second scabbard. Gwaine threw it to her and to his surprise, she caught it. Just as she did four bandits grabbed him from behind, but their grip on him was too strong to wriggle loose from. The other bandits' grip on Merlin as they pulled him off his horse weakened for one second and Merlin managed to scream to Eira to run, and she did before any more bandits managed to grab hold of her. She ran faster than Gwaine had seen her run before.

The bandits didn't bother to go after her, and started digging through Gwaine and Merlins' packing and pockets instead. When they found nothing of their satisfaction except a few coins, they just threw the two friends into a pit that was too deep for them to get out of. Gwaine heard the bandits' footsteps retreat farther and farther away from them until he couldn't hear them at all.

''Well that was great,'' Gwaine said.

''Is this where they put all their victims? At least Eira managed to break free. You do realize that she could just leave us to die here. It's what Morgana would have wanted.'' Merlin replied.

''She wouldn't go through all this to leave us here now. I just hope she comes back for us, and that she's not hurt,'' Gwaine said.

''If she does, I know that I can trust her, and take her into Camelot,'' Merlin said hopefully.

''And if not...I'll track her down and ask her what the hell she was doing,'' Gwaine said, determined not to lose her.

''Yeah, if and when we get out of this pit.''

* * *

Nightfall came, and Gwaine and Merlin took turns sleeping and listening for footsteps. A few hours later, Merlin was so tired that he was drifting into sleep when he suddenly heard light footsteps approaching.

''Merlin? Gwaine? Are you two alive?'' Eira whispered and leaned over so she could see into the pit in the ground.

Merlin sighed, relieved that it was her. ''We're both fine, Gwaine's sleeping. He's been a bit worried about you, but you seem fine as well,'' Merlin answered quietly. He didn't mention what way Gwaine had been worrying about her.

''Yes, but I can't see a thing, is it alright for you to stay down there for the remaining hours of the night? I've found the horses, they are a bit startled but fine now. I'll just sleep by them, it's safer and warmer. I promise I'll get you out tomorrow. Goodnight,'' Eira said and then got up and went to the horses, probably just a few metres away from the pit.

* * *

In the morning Merlin had to shake Gwaine awake. ''Where am I?'' Gwaine asked as he stood up and stretched, wincing when he touched his shoulder.

''In a pit. Eira came yesterday late at night when you were sleeping and promised to get us out,'' Merlin explained.

Just then, Eira appeared at the top of the pit. Her hair was all tousled and she hadn't changed, only a cloak was wrapped around her.

''Why are you still-'' Gwaine started to ask her.

''Those good for nothing idiots took and spread out our things all over the place on purpose, they even made sure to move my clothes that were behind the tree. I still haven't found all of our things,'' Eira explained.

''Then let's get us out of this pit so we can get going towards Camelot,'' Merlin said.

Eira nodded. ''I have an idea,'' She walked over to Duke to retrieve something from his saddle.

She threw down a rope and said, ''Merlin can go first, he's not as big as Gwaine, so he's lighter,'' Eira said, giving them a cheeky smile.

"Thanks!" Merlin and Gwaine said at the same time, but with very different tones of voice.

Eira fastened her end of the rope to Duke's bridle as Merlin held on to his end of the rope. Eira held Duke and started backing up with the strong horse. Merlin was pulled out of the pit and barely had enough time to let go of the rope before Eira hugged him.

''Hello? You haven't forgotten me, have you?'' Gwaine said impatiently.

Eira let go of Merlin, tossed down the rope to Gwaine and they started backing up with Duke. Eira told him to pull and he did. Quickly and almost effortlessly, Gwaine was out of the pit too.

Eira rushed to help him, his shoulder wound had started bleeding again where it had hit the rock, but otherwise everyone was fine, if not still a bit startled. Eira helped Gwaine to stand, and hugged him, and Gwaine returned her embrace. She hugged him more tightly and for a much longer time than she had Merlin. When after a while she let go, she looked Gwaine deep in the eyes and they both forgot that Merlin was there and watching. Gwaine put his hand around Eira's waist, pulled her closer to him, stroked a stray hair from her face and slowly leaned in until their faces were inches apart. They stood there for a long time, and Merlin just gave up trying to talk to them and went to find the rest of their packing.

A while later when Merlin came back Gwaine and Eira were sitting on the ground and talking, hypnotised by each other.

''Hello?'' Merlin tried.

Eira looked up at him and slowly stood up. ''I refuse to go around like this anymore, only in my undergown. I'm going to go and look for my clothes,'' she decided and walked away with determined footsteps.

''Well you two really helped look for the other stuff,'' Merlin said ironically.

''We...we just...I don't know, we click, I guess,'' Gwaine said and sighed happily.

''I found all of our stuff except for the rest of Eira's clothes,'' Merlin continued.

''Well then there isn't really anything for me to look for, is there? I still don't think she wants you or me to touch her clothes,'' Gwaine said.

''No, but who knows how much stuff that girl wears and how much of it the bandits spread out,'' Merlin replied.

"Good news. I've found all my clothing, nothing's missing!" Eira interrupted, she had already returned. ''They actually did quite a bad job at spreading out.'' She smiled happily, picked her empty bag up from the ground next to where Gwaine was seated and started putting her clothes into it.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Gwaine said flirtatiously, grinning at Eira. She glared at him playfully and reached over to slap his arm.

"Oh that's enough of you Gwaine!"

* * *

**D'aww, who doesn't love Gwaine!? R &amp; R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I, CapriciousHorseRider aka Scarlett, do not own any of the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eira finished packing, and after checking that they hadn't left anything behind, they mounted the horses.

''Well we still have two or three days left to travel, depending on our speed and how many times we stop to rest.'' Merlin said.

"I'm impressed, that seems tiring!" Eira exclaimed.

''If you think this is tiring, you should have been there when we were riding to the Dark Tower and through the Impenetrable Forest, remember Merlin?'' Gwaine asked.

''That was almost impossible,'' Merlin agreed. "But the inside was worse, we left short of one man."

''Elyan,'' Gwaine identified Merlin's words. ''He took on the sword that was meant to kill Arthur,'' he finished sadly, remembering Gwen's brother, his fellow knight and close friend.

"So many have died at Morgana's hand.''

''Many more innocent died at Uther's,'' Merlin said, recalling the previous King's reign, Arthur and Morgana's father.

* * *

Some parts in the area around Camelot were utterly abandoned. The great need for men at Camlann had left tens of houses empty; many of Camelot's residents had also moved away from the city in grief of everything they had lost. Help had also been sent to the White Mountains to assist the warriors of the battle, but all traces the help had left seemed invisible. It all looked so dark compared to the merry city that had flourished just weeks ago. Parts of the Lower town were being rebuilt, and many citizens were working hard to restore the kingdom.

The knights were nowhere to be seen, so Merlin, Gwaine and Eira went straight into the castle. They headed for Gaius' chambers and stopped at the door. Percival and Leon came down the hallway and passed them, sending confused looks at the disguised Gwaine and Eira.

''Here goes, remember, Gaius thinks that Eira betrayed Camelot and we're both supposed to be dead, so we'll try not to give the poor old man too much of a shock,'' Gwaine said ironically, chuckling slightly, and Merlin opened the door. Gaius was seated at his table, sorting herbs and potions. He looked tired but busy. His expression turned into a worried smile when he saw Merlin. Eira motioned for Gwaine to go first, so Gwaine took his hat and cloak off and went closer to Gaius.

''Well unfortunately I can't rub off the moustache as that would ruin my disguise,'' Gwaine said cheerfully. Gaius recognized him almost immediately.

''Gwaine! How on earth are you still alive?'' Gaius exclaimed, overwhelmed and hugged Gwaine as he patted Gaius on the back.

''I should ask you the same question,'' Gwaine said and everyone laughed.

''Well,'' he continued, ''It was all thanks to myself and this little lady here.''

He gestured towards Eira and she stepped forward and took off the gray shawl she had wrapped around her head and neck.

''But...Eira?...How...you worked for Morgana... when... did,'' Gaius stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence, confused when he recognised the girl everyone still knew as a traitor except Gwaine and Merlin.

''Morgana used a Fomorroh to control me. She took advantage of me when she saw how close I was to Gwaine after they rescued me from my village. The awful creature was destroyed when she died,'' Eira explained to Gaius.

''And Eira has magic.'' Merlin said, ''She brought herself and then Gwaine back.''

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and Gaius nodded, understanding.

''So you weren't yourself when you were gathering information and feeding it to Morgana?'' Gaius asked and looked Eira in the eyes.

''No, I was not. I felt so guilty when I realized that I had helped her, and that I had used Gwaine in such a cruel and manipulative way,'' she replied softly.

Gaius nodded again, now with more meaning, and somehow with a touch of developing trust.

''So what exactly is your gift?'' he asked, and Eira explained her healing powers, accompanied by hums of acknowledgement from Gaius.

''That means that your resurrection powers can involve or target anyone?'' Gaius questioned thoughtfully.

''I guess, but I'm not sure. My magic hasn't developed to its full power yet,'' she added.

"Well, I must speak to Merlin for a moment." Gaius said, ''Gwaine, can you go into Merlin's room, remove your shirt, and wash your shoulder thoroughly? Your wound is bleeding heavily and I don't want it to get septic from all the dirt on your shirt.'' Gaius said, in a voice that would tolerate no protests from the young man.

Gwaine took off his shirt slowly and sent a wink towards Eira before entering and closing the door behind him to Merlin's room. Just as Gaius was about to pull Merlin aside and ask him something, Eira said, ''I know Merlin has magic.''

''So you two are aware of each other's gifts? And Gwaine?'' Gaius asked Merlin with an undertone of surprise.

''I haven't told him,'' Merlin answered quietly, secretly wishing he could reveal his secret to his close friend soon.

''Do you two understand what this could mean? Eira can bring anyone back with some help, and Merlin is the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth,'' Gaius asked them.

''Arthur!'' Merlin realized eagerly.

''The kingdom is spiralling out of Gwen's control, I've tried to help her as much as possible, but she's so upset about Arthur that she'll barely give orders to the knights so they can help. Arthur was meant to rest during this time and rise when it is time, but things aren't quite as they were predicted,'' he explained the current and distressing situation in Camelot. "Other kingdoms have heard of this and I'm sure they are planning to attack Camelot soon."

''Bringing Arthur back from the dead would be the only solution if Gwen doesn't snap out of her depression,'' Merlin said. ''We need to talk to her.''

''If she doesn't execute me again first!'' Eira said doubtfully.

''We'll try to explain what we told Gaius to her as well,'' Merlin said hopefully.

''Gwaine could even be a part of this, but you cannot tell him you have magic yet Merlin, not before Gwen is told,'' Gaius warned.

''How long am I supposed to wash this wound for?'' Gwaine yelled from Merlin's room.

''Oh, sorry Gwaine, I almost forgot you,'' Gaius said as he opened the door and ushered Gwaine into a chair.

''What happened? Did you get into a fight? I wouldn't be surprised,'' Gaius said, and Gwaine was given the job of explaining everything that had happened after they had found Merlin, going to Camelot and the bandits attacking them.

''No one else is injured though, just Gwaine. He just has to get himself into trouble,'' Eira teased.

''It's not my fault some massive bandit jumped me from a tree,'' Gwaine answered.

''When you were silent from behind the tree Gwaine and I thought you had been strangled by your corset.'' Merlin said, amused.

''Yes, it's tight. That's the fashion, but it's not tight enough to stop my breathing,'' Eira defended.

Gaius treated Gwaine's shoulder wound and after making sure that his disguise was intact he sent him to rest in Gwaine's old chamber.

Gaius asked Eira to go get some food for Gwaine and Merlin went to talk to the queen.

Gwaine took the longer way around the castle to get to his old chambers. He turned a corner and saw Percival and Leon coming his way. Gwaine felt an ecstatic jolt in his chest when he saw his friends. They looked at him and said something inaudible to each other before they stopped Gwaine.

''And who are you?'' Sir Leon asked suspiciously.

''Well, that depends,'' Gwaine replied, an easy smile on his face.

''And exactly why are you inside the castle? What is your business here?'' Percival questioned.

''Not here, follow me,'' he said in a mysterious voice, and the knights had no other choice than to follow the strange man with a moustache, hat and a cloak.

Percival and Leon soon recognized the hallway that Gwaine was taking them into, and Percival said, ''You aren't allowed to go into those chambers, they belonged to a deceased knight.''

Before they could object any more or stop him, Gwaine had pulled them into his chambers. Leon started to speak but Gwaine put a finger to his own lips, removed his hat and his long cloak. He backed up and stood in front of them for a few moments. Leon just stared at Gwaine, and Percival broke into a smile as recognition crept upon his face.

''Gwaine!'' he screamed and as Gwaine nodded, they ran over to him and Leon started to grip his arm and pat him on the back, but then Percival came and hugged him and the three close friends all hugged and pounded each others' backs.

''How did-you died-we-... What?'' Percival exclaimed.

''Remember Eira?'' Gwaine said and both of the knights expressions turned sour when they remembered her.

''Well, it turned out that she was controlled by Morgana's snake and she was completely unaware of what she was doing,'' Gwaine explained.

''And her execu-'' Leon started, but Gwaine interrupted him.

''I can't explain all that now. She's wearing a disguise for the time being, but just know that she means no harm. Don't tell anyone else that I'm alive yet. Gaius says I have to rest, I'll talk to you later,'' Gwaine said and hurried them out of his chambers before they could ask more.

His head was pounding from all the emotions and his shoulder was giving him a lot of pain, so he dizzily walked around his chambers, familiarised himself with everything again and then lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was making his way to Queen Guinevere's chambers.

He barely recognized the castle; even though most of it had been cleaned up, the various ruined and abandoned parts were yet to be rebuilt and fixed. Gwen was nowhere to be seen, so Merlin knocked on her door before entering her chambers.

Her food hadn't been touched, and she was sitting at her table, staring out into nothing. She looked thinner and paler than she had when Merlin had last seen her a few weeks ago; she barely looked up when Merlin came in.

''Gwen? Are you all right? You haven't eaten,'' Merlin said and sat down on the chair next to her.

''I'm not hungry,'' Gwen said and sighed.

"You have to eat so that you have the strength to stand. Your whole kingdom is chaotic. The knights, guards, builders and craftsmen can do the physical work, like rebuilding things, but only you can do the rest. People are wondering how and where you are."

Merlin informed her, "Neighbouring kingdoms are awake; they're well aware of Camelot's weakness at the time being. And I'm certain that the ones we aren't so friendly with are planning to attack."

''How do you think I feel Merlin? Do you think I'm not aware of the fact that someone might attack Camelot at any minute? Bandits have attacked several of our outlying villages and I don't even know whether _our allies_ will stand for or against us.'' she said, frustrated and on the verge of crying.

''And what are you going to do? When are you planning to take control?'' Merlin asked her calmly.

''I don't know! I wasn't ready to be queen when Arthur… when he... I don't want help from you, or from members of the council, or from Geoffrey of Monmouth, I need _Arthur_!'' Gwen sobbed, breaking down in front of Merlin's eyes.

Merlin moved closer to her and tried to comfort her, and she cried so hard that she gasped for breath. Two guards came running in when they heard their queen's cries.

''It's all right,'' Merlin ensured. Gwen looked up and nodded slightly. Seeing this, the guards bowed and exited the room.

When Gwen had calmed down a bit, Merlin said, ''I can do something to help.''

Gwen looked at him doubtfully, but then she suddenly said, ''Please answer me truthfully. Do you have magic? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. You still trust me, right?"

Merlin didn't even think about lying to her. ''Yes.''

''Does…_did_...Arthur know?'' she said, fighting to hold her tears back when she said her beloved's name.

''Yes. He didn't know until the day that he… passed away,'' Merlin answered.

''Besides him, only Gaius knows,'' he clarified.

''So how exactly can you help him?'' she asked, returning to the topic.

''It is said when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again.'' Merlin said.

''And is that now? How many times after this will Albion need their king so desperately? I mean it has to be now, doesn't it? When bandits are ransacking our villages and people are starving, and we're getting threats from powerful enemies that they are planning an attack! They need their king. I need my king.'' Gwen said, a forlorn expression on her face.

''This plan requires many steps, great strength, and great magic. I want it to work as much as you, but I cannot ensure that it will,'' Merlin warned.

''We have to try! I am not ready to rule over Camelot alone. He is the only one that can help. I'll do whatever it takes,'' she said, determined.

Merlin took a deep breath. ''Do you remember Eira?''

''Of course I do. Morgana sent that cruel girl to use Gwaine and gather information,'' she replied bitterly.

''They're both alive,'' Merlin said.

''Morgana is alive? No! She can't be! She was kil-you killed her didn't you? Merlin?'' she said, raising her voice, slightly hysterically.

''No, not Morgana! Gwaine and Eira are alive!'' Merlin assured her.

''He is? She is? Where is Gwaine now, I must see him! Throw that girl in the dungeon, she shouldn't be allowed to hurt him again.'' Gwen asked.

''Gwaine is resting in his chambers. Turns out Morgana used a Fomorroh to control Eira. Eira didn't know what she was doing,'' Merlin explained to Gwen.

''You mean that snake that she put in your neck too, that Gaius helped to get out?'' Gwen asked, surprised.

''Yes, and you walked in on Arthur when he wasn't dressed,'' Merlin said and they laughed at the memory.

''Are you sure we can trust her?'' Gwen asked him, turning serious.

''Both Gwaine and I are pretty certain, we were thrown into a pit and she chose to come back and save us instead of leaving us there to die like Morgana would have wanted us to." Merlin then explained everything that had happened since Gwaine and Eira had found him at the tavern to Gwen. They then decided to walk down to Gwaine's chamber and see how he was doing.

* * *

Still in her disguise, Eira went down to the kitchens. She looked around, took a plate that looked decently clean, cut a few slices of some ham, added an apple and some bread and just as she was about to grab some vegetables, a hand slapped hers lightly. She looked up with an expression of alarm on her face to see a chubby, round-faced woman with an apron looking at her disapprovingly.

''And what do you think you're doing with all that food missy?'' she asked sternly.

''I...I'm just getting some food for...the court physician,'' Eira replied and smiled nervously.

''And does the physician need that much food?'' the woman continued.

''Yes...it's for him and also a bit for his patient,'' Eira said with more confidence, it wasn't a lie. The woman then looked down at the food and nodded slightly.

''Take it. But bring the plate back. As you know, we have a shortage,'' she said. Eira looked down at the vegetables she had been about to take and guilt tugged at her. There are people here who need them more, she thought, as she withdrew her hand and left, giving the lady a small smile.

Eira still remembered the way she had taken to Gwaine's chambers, and even though it had only been some weeks ago, it felt like a very long time had passed. She still remembered how he found her in her village, how he had kindly taken her back to Camelot, and how Morgana had found her and the slimy feeling of the Fomorroh snake slithering into the back of her neck. Everything after that was blurred, and her memory had returned when she summoned herself after the execution.

She arrived at his door, raised her hand to knock, but then just opened it because she knew he wouldn't wake up if he was sleeping. She closed the door silently behind her and looked at Gwaine sleeping peacefully on his bed. She smiled as she had an idea. Eira set the plate down on the wooden desk, ripped off a piece of the ham, snuck up to him from the other side of his bed and raised her hand, dangling the ham just above Gwaine's nose. She stifled a giggle when he opened his mouth and he ate it as she lowered it into his mouth. Suddenly his hands shot up and he grabbed her wrists, pulled her down, and rolled over on top of her, laughing at her surprised face.

''Never underestimate a knight,'' he said, chuckling.

''I can't imagine who you're talking about,'' Eira said and smiled.

''Me neither,'' Gwaine said seriously. They laughed together and after a long time when their laughter faded, Eira found herself with Gwaine's deep gaze entangled in her own eyes. She felt him, still on top of her, relax. He leaned an inch closer to her face, and she felt his strong muscles outlined against her body. Gwaine's soft brown eyes started to close, and hers did too, and soon enough his warm lips were moving against hers with a careful gentleness. She felt him express everything he had found no words for in the meeting and parting of their lips, and understood that this was real. The last time she had kissed him had been those weeks ago when she was enchanted by Morgana, but this, this was an entirely new thing. Gwaine rolled over so that he was next to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Then, all of a sudden, the door swung open.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to find Gwaine and Eira on the bed, quickly moving away from each other.

''We were just...looking at some papers here,'' Eira said, embarrassed.

''Gwaine!'' Guinevere exclaimed and the two friends hugged. Eira got up and greeted the queen formally.

''I'm pleased to see that that wretched snake creature disappeared with Morgana. Merlin has explained almost everything to me. I see that Gwaine has forgiven you and that you two are so close again,'' Gwen said to Eira, meeting her embarrassed look with a knowing smile.

''Ye..s,'' was all Eira could say.

''But I still don't know how you two are alive,'' Gwen wondered.

''I have magic,'' Eira confessed quickly, almost closing her eyes as if she was expecting the Queen to punish her on the spot.

''You do? Well what can you do?'' Gwen asked, a bit surprised, but so many things were happening that she didn't think much could surprise her anymore.

''A creature called the Diamair gifted me with some of her powers to heal fatal wounds using the will to live and also to regenerate my own being. I'm not sure I can explain it better, it's taken me a while to get used to actually using it too.''

''And this is what Arthur's potential return will depend on?'' Gwen asked hopefully.

''We're not sure yet. But following the laws of this kingdom, everyone with magic is supposed to be executed. Arthur didn't have time to change that.'' Merlin said.

''So you're saying what? That I should execute Eira and...I mean Eira?'' Gwen said confusedly, remembering that Gwaine didn't know Merlin had magic.

Everyone looked at the horrified expression on Eira's face.

''No. But all the council members and nearly the whole kingdom is convinced that she's a traitor, and that all magic is evil,'' Merlin reminded her as if she didn't know the law that had stayed in Camelot since King Uther's reign.

''We're here to strike a bargain,'' Gwaine said and smiled.

''What do you want me to do?'' Gwen asked and crossed her arms.

''We're quite sure Arthur won't reinforce the law against magic when we bring him back, but the uncertainty of Camelot's future prompts us to make official changes in the law book of the kingdom," Gwaine said. Gwen nodded, slowly wringing her hands together.

''So we need you to speak to Geoffrey of...what mouth is it Merlin?'' Gwaine said, slightly amused.

''Geoffrey of Monmouth,'' Merlin clarified.

''Of course. He seems to be the official sentry in matters like these, so an agreement between him and yourself concerning the use of magic,'' Gwaine explained.

''So your bargain is that you three bring Arthur back, and in return, I let people with magic, including Eira, live, and withdraw the laws against it?'' Gwen asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it's Scarlett again! Here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I do own the plot!**

* * *

"Yes," Gwaine said as he looked at Eira and Merlin, who both nodded in confirmation.

"Well more towards the second part. I think we can all agree on the fact that laws against magic originally passed by Uther should lose their influence now that so much has changed. The council can define the limits towards the usage of magic, but no one should have to hide, much less be executed for, who they are," Merlin added, his slightly glassy eyes containing patches of sadness.

"And this was what Arthur was hoping to create?" She took a breath. "Before he...died."

"It was his destiny," Merlin said sadly. Even Eira nodded at Merlin's words.

"I agree. People with the unique gift of magic have been hiding for too long. I shall speak to Geoffrey," the Queen finished.

"So do we have a deal?" Gwaine brought up the main point and smiled.

"Yes. Thank you so much. For everything. Being here and supporting me in Camelot's dark times, and for promising to bring back our king," Gwen smiled back at Gwaine and then shook his, Merlin's and Eira's hands, giving them more reason to believe in her promise to help them in return.

"And may I stay in the castle?" Eira asked. Gwen nodded warmly.

"You can stay with me if you'd like to," Gwaine offered. Eira nodded. Gaius, who they had almost forgotten had entered, spoke.

"I'm warning you, you two will probably have to help me out with the work since we're short on helpers here," Gaius added, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Gwaine and Eira spent their time with Merlin and Gaius, helping them clean up the mess the war had left behind. In the evening, Gwen sent two guards to tell them that dinner was served in the throne room after they had discussed how they would bring Arthur back. Gwaine, Percival and Leon were the only knights invited, since these were tough times, and only the kingdom's most loyal and trusted ones could attend. Gaius joined them as well, just looking happy that everyone was reunited. Merlin had brushed up on some knowledge about magic and after going through some of Gaius' books, he had discovered that they would need the Helix, an old magical item, to bring Arthur back.

"It can be found in the Cave of Forgotten Secrets. It takes a great deal of effort to get hold of, but its powers will make the job a lot easier," he explained. They finished eating and talked about the progress in Camelot.

"It's a lot of work repairing and replacing everything, but I am hoping that Camelot will be back to normal soon." Percival stated.

"And training the new recruits isn't easy either; Percival and I were never the ones who led trainings, it was always Arthur. We have been training extra every morning because the men need to be trained by the best for war against the enemy kingdoms. If Arthur was here, he would know exactly what to do about it." Leon said.

"Well if Arthur was here we wouldn't even have that problem," Gwen said quietly.

Eira looked down, ashamed, she knew that it was partly her fault. Gwen put her arm on Eira's and smiled with caution, "I didn't mean it like that. We'll have him back soon enough anyway."

"I think I'm going to go for a ride in the woods. I need some fresh air and some space to think," Eira excused herself from the table and left.

"She's tired, and feels to blame for Arthur's death," Merlin said, immediately understanding how she felt. "And I understand exactly how Morgana manipulated her." He shuddered as he remembered the slimy feeling of the Fomorroh snake in his neck.

"I just hope she understands that she's not alone anymore," Gwen said sympathetically.

"I think we should all retire. We've had a long day and we're all tired," Gaius said.

"We have a busy time ahead of us if we're going to bring back that king of yours," Gwaine said cheerfully and pushed Gwen gently. She smiled and pushed him back playfully as they exited the room. Gwaine headed to his chambers and said goodnight to the others as they left.

* * *

Eira breathed in the cool evening air as she walked to the stables. A groom got a beautiful dark bay horse ready and she thanked him as he helped her on to it. She trotted out of the gates and into the woods. The swift horse moved gently under her, and she got him into a gallop. It was nearly dark, but Eira enjoyed the wind in her face and her hair trailing behind her. A ride was exactly what she'd needed. Walking around the destroyed parts of the castle wasn't easy when all the could think of was: I did this. How could she have been so foolish to think that Morgana would help her? The memory of the Fomorroh snake in her neck almost made her dinner resurface.

She slowed her horse down to a walk and tried to relax. She was safe now, Morgana was dead and couldn't get to her. She had Gwaine, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and the whole of Camelot. Gwaine was the one person that had comforted her and he made her feel welcome in this strange world when she had first been to Camelot.

She would do anything not to lose him.

All of a sudden, her horse pricked its ears and walked attentively. It was almost completely dark, and very hard to see if there was anything lurking behind a tree or a bush. Suddenly she felt someone land behind her on the horse, and a strong grip held her as she was pulled off her startled horse. It reared and took off in the direction she'd come from. Her ambusher's grip loosened and she was shoved against a tree. "Tie her up. Tight," a deep voice said.

As he moved in front of her, holding a torch, she studied his unfamiliar face. He had scars running across his face, and his eyes were piercing blue. He looked middle-aged, and like he'd spent most of his life in brawls and tavern fights.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, and not letting them hear how frightened she was.

'No one you should know." he asked, and she pulled away as much as she could when he stroked her hair. "Tell me who you are."

"I'm Jane. Jane Smith. Let me go! What do you want with me?" she lied, disliking everything about the situation.

"Well...there are a lot of things I could want with you," he looked at her dress. "Hmmm. This looks like it could belong to a rich lady. Maybe someone from Camelot. Maybe someone who associates with people like Queen Guinevere," he said menacingly. Eira realized that they were after something in particular, they weren't just bandits. She kept silent.

"What exactly do you know about the Helix?" he asked, moving closer to her. Her eyes widened. He smiled when he saw that she recognized the name.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to remain cool.

"Oh don't you? Well, let me tell you then. We've heard that the Queen is planning to bring the King back with the help of some magical friends. And they need the Helix," he said.

"But we won't let them get it, right boss?" one of man's companions said and laughed dumbly, his mouth missing some teeth.

"Yes, you're right," her ambusher said. "I know that you, "Jane Smith", know quite a lot about the stone. Tell us, and we'll do things the easy way and let you go," he said gruffly and smiled a fake smile.

"I won't tell you anything," Eira said and turned her head away from him.

"Oh, you will, soon enough," he said threateningly, and turned her head back with his filthy and rough hands. He pulled out a knife, and held it against her neck. "Tell us. Tell us everything you know, or you'll find yourself with a red necklace around your neck once we're done with you! Jewellery is what you royals seem to love isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Percival had excused himself from the table shortly after Eira left. He had remembered seeing a certain mark on some sort of cloth on a tree that he wanted to check on patrol, but the other knights had dismissed it. Percival thought he had seen that mark somewhere.

A groom readied his horse and Percival rode out into the woods. He thought of his beloved Jetta and the day they had spent together as he rode. Maybe he would introduce her to Eira, they would probably become friends, despite their differences. He understood that Eira needed female company too, and he could see that she was not exactly close to Gwen.

Suddenly he heard voices in the distance. They didn't sound like a patrol, nor did he recognize them, so he moved closer.

"Jewellery is what you royals seem to love isn't it?" A deep man's voice said. It sounded mocking, but soon the two figures came into view. A woman was standing against a tree, and in front of her, a man moved closer.

Even though the light was fading, he could see faint details. The woman had light hair and her dress looked strangely familiar. That was the dress Guinevere had given to Eira back in Camelot! But it couldn't be Eira, she wouldn't ride out into the woods to meet someone...would she? Percival thoughts became even more confused when he saw the man step even closer, take her face in his hands and kiss her.

* * *

Eira felt the bandit's rough lips meet hers and tried to pull away. The rope dug into her skin and it was to no use. Her desperate attempts to pull away and free herself strengthened the seeming fire and reality of the kiss.

* * *

Percival couldn't stand looking their way anymore and he turned his horse around. He felt betrayed, Gwaine stood so close to him that it felt like a dagger to his own heart. There was no one else that girl could be, was there? Had what he had seen even been real? How could Eira do that? His confusion turned to anger. How was he supposed to tell Gwaine? He barely knew anything about what lay between Eira and Gwaine, but judging by the look laced with an atmospherical intimacy that had passed between the two at dinner, he knew that it was not right for Eira to do what he had just seen happen.

Should he even tell Gwaine? He urged his horse into a gallop.

He decided that he would confront Eira and give her one chance to break it off with this man, whoever he was, otherwise he would tell Gwaine. It seemed like a good plan to him, even though he felt guilty.

The conflicted knight rode through the gates of Camelot and walked up to Gwaine's chambers. He knocked on the door and entered, finding Gwaine by the window.

Gwaine looked out of the open window he leaned against, facing out to the path leading into the woods. He turned around and saw Percival standing in the door.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Percival said.

"That's what I'm thinking," Gwaine said anxiously.

"Gwaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Eira never talked about her previous love affairs, did she?" Percival asked but when he saw his friend's confused face he continued. "I was just wondering if there was maybe someone else that she hadn't quite gotten over..."

"Why would you think that? I know she has had other lovers in the past, but not when we found her alone in Stowell, everyone was dead."

"And you don't think anyone there could have survived and made it out?" he asked, but before Gwaine could answer, they both heard a loud, startled neigh, and saw a horse come galloping out of the woods.

Percival looked at Gwaine, and they both ran down to the gates as fast as they could. They calmed the horse down and led it to the stables. Gwaine studied it to see if there were any signs to show that it was the horse Eira had taken.

"Percival, look! It's her pouch, she always brings it when she's out riding," Gwaine said. Percival nodded and then pointed to her knife, still attached to the saddle.

"Well, it doesn't necessarily have to mean that something has happened to her," Percival said, but the worried tone of his voice was evident when he spoke.

"But what if it has. It's dark now, she won't be able to find her way back to Camelot, even if she's alright. We have to go looking for her. I have already lost her once, I won't lose her again," Gwaine said and Percival nodded. He wondered if she was still with that man. In that case, it would definitely be better if Gwaine saw her, and she saw him. Gwaine ran up the stairs to tell Gwen and Merlin.

Percival led Eira's horse to the groom and asked him if this was the horse that a young woman with light hair had recently taken out into the woods. The boy nodded at the description of Eira, and then took the horse. Percival thanked him, took Eira's things, and ran up to join Gwaine in Gwen's chambers.

Gwaine was explaining the situation to Gwen and Merlin, who were looking worried.

"We should send out a patrol. You two can lead it. Even if it's not needed when you find her, she will at least feel reassured that she has friends she can count on who worry for her. Please find her, we need her to help bring Arthur back. Good luck and be careful."

Leon entered and Gwen told him to bring two or three knights and to join Gwaine, Merlin and Percival. The knights quickly got ready and the patrol of seven mounted their horses and started riding up the long, wide path into the woods.

"It seems your girl has already gotten herself into trouble again," Leon teased and Gwaine glimpsed a smile on his face lit up by the torch.

"What about Percival? He looks so unhappy! Is something wrong?" Gwaine replied and laughed. When Percival didn't reply, Leon said, "Percival has someone too, her name is Jetta. But she's neither wild nor dangerous, she likes picnics in the woods, and butterflies and flowers….right Percival?"

"Well, I guess it's true, she's not adventurous and wild, but I still love her," Percival said and tried to smile.

He realized that he could not let Gwaine find out what he knew about Eira if they found her.

* * *

Eira felt the cool and sharp blade against her neck and knew that she had to do something. Her horse was gone, and she had no chance if she tried to escape by foot. She could only hope that someone was coming, she just had to stall the bandits. She felt sick.

"Tell us, Jane," the leader bandit's dumb companion joined in. He touched her cheek, and then brought his hand to her neck and jerked her necklace from it.

"This must be worth quite a lot," he said and smiled his toothless grin.

She stayed silent and gasped when the leader moved the knife down to her leg instead. Waves of anxiety and fear crashed into her and she realized that there were thousands of outcomes the situation could have.

"You will tell us, or you're going to end up not able to walk as well,"

"Never," Eira said stubbornly. She prayed it was the right choice, but she didn't know if her mouth had been able to utter any word but 'no.' Betraying Camelot was not something she wanted to risk a second time.

"Well then," the bandit said casually.

Eira cried out when he pulled the blade against her leg, making a deep, gushing wound.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, Gwaine heard a scream that sent a shiver down his spine.

Eira. He looked at Merlin and the other knights. They had heard it too, and everyone quickly took off in the direction that it had come from.

* * *

Eira couldn't breathe because of the levels of pain heavily pumping from her wound, but she could hear hoofbeats coming their way and the bandits yelled at each other.

The leader bandit ran up to her and roughly untied her. To her horror, she saw that he was holding a snake. Panicking, she tried to get away, but once again the ropes dug into her skin and the bandit laughed cruelly. He murmured a magical incantation and the snake sunk it's venomous teeth into her arm. "This, is so that there's no evidence of us. We'll let you die a slow and painful death from bleeding and venom, you'll be dead soon anyway. Let's go!" The bandit turned back to look at her collapsed against the tree, as he got on his horse and smiled cruelly.

"Oh, and if you survive and tell anyone what happened tonight, people close to you are going to get seriously hurt, maybe even killed. We'll be back," he finished.

The scattered leaves and torn branches from her attempts to free herself were gone the second after the leader pointed to the area along with magical words flying from his lips.

The group of bandits took off on their horses in a few seconds, and then she couldn't hear them anymore.

Her vision started to blur, and she cried. No one's gonna rescue me anyway, it's just like he said. She couldn't summon enough strength to use magic and her leg was useless. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. She didn't want to die, but thought that if there was any hope left, it was towards Camelot.

She used the tree as support as she steadied herself, grabbed a stick on the ground and tried to start walking. After just a few moments, the pain in her leg and arm was so sharp that she felt her limbs give way and she fell to the ground. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw blurry figures come riding her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters, but I do own the plot. Enjoy!**

Gwaine jumped off his horse before it had stopped and ran to the still figure on the ground. He couldn't think straight. His hands stroked her cold cheek and as he moved it down to her mouth, he felt frail and weak breaths. They were just enough to convince him that she was alive. Merlin came beside him with a torch, and as Gwaine nodded at him he turned around and informed the knights that she was still breathing.

The light lit up a deep wound on her leg. Merlin tore off his neckerchief and tied it around her leg as Gwaine took her in his arms, both of them too shocked to speak. Percival, Leon and the other knights searched the area around them to see if there was any evidence of an attack.

''There are no signs of a struggle at all in the area,'' Leon said.

Gwaine mounted his horse with Eira in his arms and rode as fast as he could back to the castle, his mind blank. He had always know, from the moment their eyes first met, that she would never cease to have an effect on him, no matter how much he tried to detached himself.

He ran directly to Gaius' chambers and put Eira's limp body down on the table.

Gaius turned around from over by the shelves and moved to the table. He ran a quick diagnosis and went to gather the supplies by the shelves.

"Take her cape off, and remove clothing that covers her injuries. Leave her undergown on and grab a blanket in Merlin's room," Gaius ordered. Gwaine hesitated, but then undressed her. It was physician's orders and besides, she would prefer him undressing her over Gaius.

He grabbed a blanket in Merlin's room and waited for another instruction. He didn't understand how the physician could be so calm, but he obviously knew what he was doing.

Gaius cleaned the wound on her leg, and then started treating and dressing it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She went for a ride in the woods, and we heard a scream and found her on the ground like this," Gwaine said, not quite understanding what had happened himself.

Gwaine crouched next to the table, took her cold hand, and held it against his chest.

"Is she alright except for her leg?" Gwaine asked the physician.

Gaius looked at her other leg, and then gestured towards her arm.

"It's a venomous snake bite," Gaius said and went to find something that would help among his hundreds of potions.

Merlin stormed in, followed by Percival and Leon.

"How is she?" Merlin asked, confused as to what had happened to her.

"She'll recover," Gaius replied and parted Eira's lips to administer a potion.

"There were no signs that could identify what had harmed her, only our footprints and tracks from our horses," Leon said.

"Hopefully she can tell us when she wakes up. Goodnight. And thank you," Gwaine tried to smile and sent them grateful looks as Percival and Leon left, Percival looking more uneasy than Leon for some reason. Gwaine's thoughts were interrupted as Eira groaned in pain.

Gwaine sighed, relieved, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Eira? You're safe in Camelot now. Can you tell us what happened?" he asked softly.

Eira's thoughts whirled and she tried to say something that wasn't a complete lie.

If they found out about the bandits, they could get seriously hurt; she did not doubt her attackers.

"There was a snake,….it startled my horse. I fell off, and then it bit me."

She took a deep breath and looked down at the wound on her leg.

"I remember landing on a sharp rock. How bad is it?" she motioned to her wounds.

"You will recover, but it will take time. Fortunately, the snake bite wasn't very serious, it was a young snake, so it's venom hadn't developed to cause a lot of damage yet. It will hurt, but it won't paralyse you. You are mostly weak because of the wound on your leg.

Let us not talk more about this now, you need to rest," Gaius said, and she could hear him trying to hide the disbelief in his voice. A minute later no words had eased the tension in the room as Gwaine helped Eira to a spare bed in the corner of Gaius' chambers, and the old physician placed a wooden screen by her bed, closing her off from the messy and slightly hectic rest of the chambers.

"We'll leave you two for a while, call me if it is needed, I would just like to discuss a particular matter with Merlin," Gaius said slowly, exiting the chambers.

"Hope you feel better soon," Merlin said flatly and followed Gaius with stiff steps.

Eira's heart still raced; she knew that none of them believed her story.

Gwaine turned back to Eira, kneeling by her side.

He gently blew out the candle and inched down next to her in the bed which she discovered was rather large. The darkness didn't help in masking the guilt swimming inside of her as she had hoped.

The silence felt a little bit uncomfortable to Eira, but just as she was about to say something, Gwaine did.

"Eira,…if something had happened...you would tell me about it, right?" Gwaine asked quietly.

"Nothing happened, don't worry, I'm fine. Really."

"That wasn't my question. If something did happen, would you tell me?" he asked again.

"Gwaine, you know I would," she replied, feeling sick because she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you,"' Gwaine said.

"Gwaine, I...," Eira started softly, balancing on the thin, weak thread of possible next words.

"Thank you," she said instead and stroked his cheek with the hand that hadn't been bitten. She would have to sort out what to do about the bandits later.

Gwaine moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

He then moved his lips down and let them brush hers. She tried to lose herself in the kiss, but she couldn't completely let go of the memories of the bandits.

She put her cold hands on his warm ones and tried to ignore the pain in her leg and arm.

"Goodnight," he said and she closed her eyes. When she did, the bandit's piercing blue eyes appeared and she immediately opened them again. The disgusting memory of his lips on hers came to her, and she thought of Gwaine's lips instead. She would have felt strange laying beside him when so much had passed, but now, she didn't. He made her feel safe, and when he was around, the bandits couldn't get to her. She pressed his hand to her lips and closed her eyes again.

* * *

The next morning, Gwaine sauntered through the halls until he reached Gaius' chambers. Servants were running in and out of the physician's quarters, carrying things and completing tasks and errands as they whizzed past the startled knight.

Eira had been sleeping lightly when he left Gaius' quarters last night, but he had noticed how her face was tightened and her muscles were barely relaxed, even as she slept.

Gwaine still hadn't been able to think about the unmistakeable air of a lie that had encompassed Eira from the moment she had tried to explain the events last night.

Gaius wasn't present in his chambers, so Gwaine ducked behind the wooden screen to see Eira after knocking on it lightly.

She pried open her eyes and looked at him with curiosity, half-asleep.

"Good morning," he said.

She scrunched up her face.

"I doubt it's a good morning," Eira responded negatively, her wounds obviously still painful.

"Well, let's try and make it a good morning then," Gwaine said.

He went nearer to her put his arms behind her back, supporting her as she sat up.

"How painful is it?" he asked.

"I barely slept," she replied grumpily.

"Would a hot bath help?" he asked her, trying to cheer her up.

A nod was her answer, accompanied by a grateful smile.

"I'll go get some female servant person," Gwaine said and walked towards the door.

As he entered a hallway, he saw Merlin and a maid coming from the opposite direction, talking busily.

Gwaine swaggered towards them, in a good mood despite his anxiety, and sort of placed himself right in their path so that the pair was forced to look up at him.

"You don't happen to be a female servant maid person, do you?" he asked the woman next to Merlin. She blushed shyly.

"My name is Lillian, sir," she said.

"Can I borrow you just for an hour or so?" Gwaine said.

"Of course, I'm glad to be at your service," she replied.

"Oh, well not for me, but for….wait a second," Gwaine said and pulled Merlin to the side.

"Do they know that Eira and I are alive?" he whispered, not quite knowing where the line between reality and fantasy-like memories was situated.

"The Queen has announced the Arthur quest publically, but I don't think anyone knows the names of the people involved. And Eira is probably long forgotten," Merlin replied with an unsure smile.

"Alright, thanks," Gwaine said and turned back to the maid, beckoning her to follow him.

They entered the physician's packed chambers, finding the old man with Eira, examining her wounds and scribbling something in a notebook stained with age.

"Good morning Gwaine, and Lillian," Gaius said.

"Morning. This is Eira," Gwaine grinned and Lillian introduced herself. After Gaius had deemed it fit for Eira to move around, Gwaine assisted Eira in getting back to his chambers, hoping that the bottle of wine he had steadied his nerves with before sleeping yesterday night wasn't explicitly visible. He opened the door, gently kicking it under the bed when he laid eyes on the empty bottle before the two women walked in. Lillian turned to Eira rapidly, awaiting orders. Eira smiled uncertainly, steadying herself against the wall. Gwaine guessed that she had never had a servant before. To give her a chance, he gave her an encouraging nod.

"I would like a hot bath, please," Eira said politely. Lillian smiled, and the knight could see that the maid's warmth comforted Eira a great deal.

Lillian nodded, turning expectantly towards Gwaine. The confused knight stared at the maid, wondering what she wanted him to do.

"You can go now Gwaine. Lillian has got the rest covered," Eira explained with a giggle and Gwaine grinned, exiting the chambers with a wink.

* * *

**Lillian closed the door after Gwaine, locking it to assure Eira she wouldn't be disturbed.**

"Do you have any clothing that needs washing?" the maid asked. Eira looked down at the thin white chemise she was wearing with surprise, forgetting that her dress and shoes had been removed last night. Lillian motioned to the small bag Gaius had given the maid.

"I'll let you decide and go prepare the bath," the maid said with a friendly smile, exiting the room through a side door.

Eira opened the bag, scrutinizing its contents as she put them out on Gwaine's bed. Her shoes were there, along with an ointment Gaius had prescribed to her. She stared at the gray dress stained with her blood. She suddenly panicked, knowing that if there were any traces from the bandits on it, magical or not, they would certainly be discovered if Lillian or another maid washed it. If someone found out about them...Eira knew she was not prepared to risk any lives other than her own. She frantically tore open Gwaine's closet, finding a shelf with spare pillows and covers and whatnot, burying the dress in its deepest corner and arranging the linen so the dress was safely hidden.

Lillian returned a few minutes later, dragging the warm bath behind her.

She moved the screen in front of the bath and Eira slowly approached it. She couldn't deny that the sensation of being clean would lighten her own mood. Lillian undressed her with care and then helped her into the bath, talking to her casually and politely.

She gathered the rest of Eira's clothing plus some of Gwaine's garments which were strewn across the room in her arms and put them down on the floor next to the bath.

"Sorry, I forgot a towel and a robe, I'll go to get them," Lillian said and left.

Eira loosened her shoulders, let out her hair from the messy braid it was in and slowly sunk down further into the bath so that the warm water didn't her hurt her wound or overwhelm her skin. She carefully covered her body with soap that she massaged into her skin before sinking further into the water, letting it cover her up to her chin, relaxing her breathing and closing her eyes.

It felt horrible having to lie to everyone, but right now, she knew it was the only way.

She believed the bandit when he had said that he would hurt the people closest to her.

She had already caused enough trouble in Camelot, she didn't want more. She faintly remembered the bandit saying that they would return. She wondered when that would be, and what more they could want from her.

Just then someone entered. She thought it was Gwaine, but she couldn't quite tell because he held heaps of clothing garments and bedsheets and cushions and curtains that covered his whole upper body and his head.

"Gwaine? Is that you?" she asked.

"No, it's a walking heap of laundry. Of course it's me. Now where's that chair, I know it's here somewhere," he said with mixed irritation and cheerfulness.

Eira sighed with relief that it was him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the bath. Behind the screen. To the left of your closet," Eira said and laughed as he fumbled for the chair. Only then did she realize that the chair was next to the bath.

"Gwaine? Lillian moved the chair, it's on my left."

She curled up and rested her chin on her knees, letting the bubbles in the bath water cover her as Gwaine made his way towards her, the clothes and linen still covering his face.

"But watch out, my other clothes are on-" she tried to warn him, but it was too late, Gwaine's foot caught something in the pile Lillian had collected and left, tripping over the pile of garments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters, but I do own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwaine managed to land with the clothing safely behind Eira on the chair, but with his legs on the edge of the bath, and with Eira in the middle of his outstretched arms and the front half of his body in the water. They were both silent for a few seconds, but then Eira burst out laughing uncontrollably, and Gwaine joined in.

Just then, Lillian entered and stopped, shocked to see Gwaine half-lying in the bath, and Eira between his arms. She started to back away, thinking that maybe she was interrupting them in something. Then the maid almost ran from the chambers, her cheeks burning red.

Eira tried to motion to her that it was alright, but just gave up as she was laughing so hard that she couldn't. Gwaine was trying to get up without falling into the bath, but it was nearly impossible when he was laughing just as hard as Eira.

Their laughter came to a stop, and Gwaine and Eira looked at each other. They both tried to calm down, but once again Eira thought of Gwaine's contorted face when he had fallen and they both exploded with fits of laughter again. Eira leaned forward a few inches and kissed Gwaine's nose. ''My clumsy idiot.''

She then cleared her throat, motioning to herself and seeing his gaze travel across her body for a slight second before looking up. The bubbles had started fading and she didn't exactly feel comfortable. She didn't know whether he had seen her completely bared or not, and the thought somewhat scared her; she knew that they had shared one night in his bed while she was enchanted and under Morgana's control, but he had been drunk and it had been dark. She closed his eyes with her hands and he kept them closed as he got up carefully and turned around, giving her privacy as he faced away from her.

''Lillian!'' Eira called.

''God knows what she thinks of us,'' Gwaine said and laughed.

Lillian quietly and shyly walked in, as if they were going to punish her.

''Yes, miss?'' she said, her voice almost a whisper.

''Lillian you don't have to be ashamed, we weren't...Gwaine fell when he came in, he tripped over some garments on the floor,'' Eira explained.

Lillian looked at Gwaine who nodded, still facing the other way. She got a bathrobe and helped Eira into it as she stood up. Lillian moved the clothing that Gwaine had retrieved from the chair onto the bed and Eira sat down on the chair. Gwaine turned back to them and dragged the bath out of his chambers after explaining that Guinevere had given him a dress for Eira to wear as a token of friendship. Eira felt slightly surprised.

When Gwaine returned Lillian had left and Eira stood in front of the mirror, her hand on the wall for support.

''Can I see?'' Gwaine asked and she turned around.

She was wearing a tight, slim, dark red dress with flowing long sleeves. She looked amazing.

"It's not exactly casual," Eira said with a shrug.

Gwaine couldn't tear his eyes away from her when there was a knock on the door and Gwen came in, holding a little box.

''You look absolutely beautiful!'' she exclaimed when she saw Eira.

''Thank you, but it's your dress,'' Eira replied and smiled at the Queen's compliment.

''I want you to keep it,'' Guinevere said with a warm voice.

''Thank you so much,'' Eira said and hugged Gwen.

''Oh, and there's another thing I would like you to have,'' Gwen stepped forward, opened the box and revealed a red necklace with precious stones.

Eira could not utter a word and Gwaine was dumbfounded as well.

''It might not be of any use to you on the journey to bring Arthur back, but I feel that it will bring you luck here,'' Gwen said.

When Eira still didn't reply, she carefully took it out of the wooden box and put it around Eira's neck.

''This is too much,'' Eira said but the Queen didn't listen.

''You've earned it. Now, Eira you should get some rest, and Gwaine needs to go talk to Merlin and Gaius about something,'' Gwen said and left with brief footsteps.

Eira looked at Gwaine and he shrugged his shoulders.

''Well without you I would be dead. So you do deserve it,'' he came closer and kissed her. The sensation of his lips on hers brought her back to those a long time ago when she wasn't herself, and then to the slightly more desire-fueled one they had shared before Gwen and Merlin entered when they had just arrived in the castle. Eira was afraid to question the possibility of his feelings for her blossoming again. She knew that the ones she had for him were growing more undeniable for every moment. She studied his eyes after his lips left hers, understanding how much promise they were filled with.

A few moments later she was alone in Gwaine's chambers. Discomfort swelled up again. She felt sick. Everyone was being so kind to her, but she was just screaming inside. She wanted to tell Gwaine about the bandits abusing her, and to cry in his arms. And then he would tell her that it would be alright, and they would confront the bandits. And then they would be together and go with Merlin on the quest to bring Arthur back.

But if she told anyone about the bandits, she would be taking a huge risk. And they weren't going to believe her story about the snake for long.

She sighed, and limped over to the bed. Eira stared up at the ceiling and tried to think about Gwaine and her dress, and the knights being kind enough to go out looking for her, but her thoughts kept leading over to the bandits and what would happen if and when they came to Camelot. Her leg was hurting and she closed her eyes as she tried to relax.

Her whirling thoughts suddenly screeched to a stop when she remembered that Gwen had said that Merlin and Gaius had wanted to talk to Gwaine. She could guess what about.

* * *

Gwaine entered to find Merlin and Gaius at the table, looking through some books.

''How is Eira?'' Gaius asked.

''She's better, I think, she's resting right now,'' Gwaine replied.

''Gwen wanted me to talk to you about Eira's injuries and that they could mean further delay on our journey,'' Merlin said.

''Our first step in bringing Arthur back is finding the Helix, and we think it is located in the forests around Caerleon, Queen Annis' kingdom. But it will take Eira weeks to fully recover.'' Merlin continued explaining.

''We have to wait for her, we can't just leave her here!'' Gwaine said.

''Of course we'll try, but we need to make sure that someone doesn't get to the item we need first, it's our only chance,'' Merlin said doubtfully.

Gaius sighed. ''When I cleaned Eira's wound I found traces of poison. That was not an ordinary rock she fell on. Has she told you any more about what happened Gwaine?'' Gaius asked, a troubled look in his eyes.

''No, but I'm sure there's an explanation,'' Gwaine said.

''You need to talk to her and find out what really happened,'' Merlin said.

''But…,'' Gwaine said but fell silent. For once he didn't have anything to say. No explanation.

He nodded, and when he got up to leave he heard footsteps outside the door.

He opened it quickly, thinking it was an uninvited listener and stepped outside into the hall.

He saw Eira desperately trying to get away but quickly caught up to her, gently grabbed her arm and pulled her over into a slightly hidden corner by the wall.

''What's the matter? Do you need Gaius?'' he flatly asked but he knew there was another reason for her being there.

She shook her head, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

''How much did you hear?'' he asked.

''You're leaving?'' she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

''Not without you. But I need to know what really happened to you last night. Your horse charges in to Camelot, and we ride out to hear a scream. You tell us that you fell off your horse and that a snake bit you,'' he felt the questions that had raged inside him come out as he raised his voice.

''What I'm wondering is why you say you were bitten by the same snake that startled your horse, yet you scream ten minutes after your horse bolts. And don't tell me that there were two snakes. And now, Gaius has found traces of poison on your wound, and I'm certain a rock was not what was involved!''

She looked scared and sad, crying so hard that her breaths shook.

''I just can't tell you! Gwaine I wish I could explain everything that happened. But I can't, and I can't tell you why either!'' she looked down, twisted out of his grip and started to walk back to his chambers with the wall as support.

He looked after her, took a step in her direction but then stopped.

Instead, he went the other way to Percival's chambers.

He knocked on the door, barged in and sat down at Percival's table without a pause.

Percival was seated opposite him, staring at the wall. He saw his friends' troubled expression. ''Gwaine? What happened?''

''You don't look so easy yourself,'' Gwaine replied.

Percival mumbled something and turned to his friend.

Gwaine continued when he saw that Percival wasn't going to explain. ''I had an argument with Eira because she isn't telling the truth about what happened last night. But the thing I least understand is how I can feel like I'm unstoppably in love with her one hour and then be fighting with her the next; she's two different people! Or maybe I am.'' Gwaine muttered.

He replayed what he had said.

In love with her?

Was that what he was? Was that what sent burning shivers down his body whenever her dark blue eyes rested on him?

Percival realized that if he told his friend what he had seen in the forest now, Gwaine would never forgive Eira. He would tell him, just not yet. There was only one thing he could think of. It would be hard for him, but it would make things better for Gwaine and Eira.

''It's probably nothing. Just give her time. I want you and Eira to come over tonight for dinner. She will enjoy Jetta's company, she needs to talk to another girl sometimes you know,'' Percival offered.

''I doubt even that will help her. You really think that it would?'' Gwaine asked sincerely.

''I know it will. Now, go and apologize to her and tell her what I said,'' Percival said and smiled.

''Thanks,'' Gwaine said and left, feeling a little refreshed with a friend's idea planted in his mind.

Percival always had good ideas and Gwaine knew that he could trust him with anything.

But he was still angry and confused.

Why wasn't Eira telling him the truth about what had happened in the forest last night?

Percival hadn't answered his second question either. How could they laugh wildly together one moment in peace and be full-out at war fighting the next? She hadn't answered any of Gwaine's questions about the previous night, he could only hope that her meeting and possibly venting to Jetta would help.

Gwaine reached his chambers and his hand reached for the door handle, but he didn't open the door. The stubborn side of Gwaine took over. Why should he apologize to her? She was the one that was keeping secrets. She should apologize first.

* * *

Eira sighed and opened the door. She collided with Gwaine. He had just been about to walk in, but with the same intention as her?

''Sorry, I didn't see you,'' Gwaine mumbled.

''No, it wasn't your fault,'' she replied bitterly.

She tried to say something and fell silent when he did exactly the same thing.

''Look, I'm-'' they both spoke at the same time.

Gwaine and Eira looked at each other with surprised expressions.

Eira did not want to be the first of them that said something, so she looked down.

''I'm sorry,'' Gwaine apologized. ''Eira, can we just not talk about what happened last night now?'' he continued.

She stayed quiet.

''Percival and Jetta have invited us for dinner tonight.''

''Well did you say yes?'' she said.

''Of course I did. Can we at least pretend to get along tonight?'' he asked.

She looked at him angrily. ''Please?'' he asked again.

''Fine. But only if you promise not to embark on the quest without me or treat me as the traitor Morgana masked me as,'' she said.

''Fine.''

Gwaine changed his shirt and washed his face while Lillian helped Eira change into a more casual dress and brushed her hair. There were a lot of unspoken words between them, but none of them said anything to each other. She tried to relax and followed Gwaine out the door to Percival and Jetta's cottage.

Gwaine removed Eira's hand from the door when she was about to knock all of her anger out on it, and raised his own hand to knock. A few moments later a dark haired woman with light blue eyes and pink lips appeared in the doorway.

''You must be Jetta,'' Gwaine said and smiled.

''And you must be Gwaine and Eira,'' Jetta replied. Eira bit back a rude remark.

''Percival has told me lots about you. Please, come in,'' she said and they stepped inside.

Eira looked at Gwaine on her right, and he gave her a look that asked her to at least try to look happy. She smiled sarcastically at him.

Their cottage was small and cozy. There were two decent-sized rooms, a bedroom and a big living room where Jetta stopped.

The walls were painted in a fair colour and the windows had been constructed to let as much light in as possible.

It was still so bright that Eira felt as if she were outside. The light gave her a headache. She sighed and followed Jetta through the room. She was fascinated when she saw that there were mannequins with fabric on them in the corner and a chest with cloth on top of it. She remembered someone telling her that Jetta was a seamstress. There was a big chair in one corner of the room and in the other stood a table neatly set for four. Percival entered from the other room and smiled when he saw the guests.

''Percival,'' Eira smiled and hugged him and watched as he greeted Gwaine cheerfully.

''You two must be hungry, especially Gwaine after that training today, Percival told me all about it. Let's eat,'' Jetta said happily and went to get the food.

Eira took a seat next to Percival, opposite Gwaine and Jetta.

The minutes ticked by, adorned with chatter and laughs and impersonations that made everyone laugh. Gwaine took sip after sip from his goblet of wine; it seemed that his grin never left his face.

Eira just wanted to leave.

At first she couldn't understand Jetta's pointless and endless talk, but as even more minutes passed by, Eira came to quite like the woman Percival was so fond of. She had original ideas, and feisty words flew out of her mouth like she was fearless of the kingdom hearing her opinion.

''I'm glad that the Queen announced the attempt to regain the King's life publically. It makes us citizens think that she still trusts us and that we're actually a part of the kingdom,'' Jetta said.

''You should be a representative of the citizens in the court,'' Gwaine commented and she smiled.

A while later everyone had finished their food.

''How about we head down to the tavern?'' Gwaine suggested and Percival nodded.

Eira and Jetta told them that they would be there shortly, Jetta just wanted to tidy up and clear the table first.

''See you two in a bit then,'' Percival said and he and Gwaine left, both of them in a good mood.

''Right, how about you clear the plates and bowls and I'll deal with the rest,'' Jetta said.

Eira attempted to smile and started collecting the dishes. She tried to observe and somewhat understand the mettlesome girl in front of her, and noticed her way of walking around her house like it was a dream, stopping to fondly adjust small things. Eira guessed that she was very proud of her cottage and that she had come from a family with little money for additional preferences.

''So how long have you and Percival been living here?'' Eira asked.

''Only for a month or so. He was living in the castle before we met, but we decided to get a place of our own. It makes everything easier. We're not betrothed though. Yet,'' Jetta replied with a hopeful smile.

''How about you and Gwaine? You seem very close,'' Jetta asked.

''Well we met just a short while back. His patrol rescued me from my old village. As you might have heard, I caused quite a bit of trouble here in Camelot,'' Eira explained.

''Yes, gossip and rumors along with the truth spread quickly here. At least you're back to normal I hear. I don't know if I would even survive meeting Morgana. My cousin was her maid a while when she was the king's kind and innocent ward,'' Jetta said.

''Yes, it's strange how people can change so quickly,'' Eira said.

''You know I get so irritated with Percival sometimes, he comes home late from patrols and training and hunting trips and guard duties and God knows what. It often seems like all I do for him is cook and clean,'' Jetta said with the exact same irritated tone Eira had sometimes.

''I understand almost exactly what you mean. I don't have the same problem since Gwaine and I are currently staying in the castle, but I get annoyed with him anyway,'' Eira said, relieved that they shared the same thoughts.

Jetta stopped drying a bowl with a cloth and looked into Eira's eyes.

''It's almost like they don't understand you sometimes, yet without them you would be nothing and have nothing.''

''I feel exactly the same. Gwaine means everything to me, I wouldn't lose him for the world,'' Eira said and met Jetta's blue eyes. She suddenly realized that even though she was angry with him right now, her feelings for him would never change.

The thick tension surrounding Eira lifted with every word she and Jetta exchanged. When they were finished clearing the table, they headed towards the tavern.

It wasn't hard to find Percival and Gwaine, they were loudly arm-wrestling with some other men at a table. Eira gave Jetta a knowing look. They walked forward to the table and Eira sighed.

''Well this could take the whole night,'' Eira said, crossing her arms when Gwaine glanced up at her.

''Well we have the whole night don't we. Or should I say knight,'' Gwaine said and smiled when his arm brought down another knight's arm onto the table. The men around him cheered and Percival took Gwaine's place. ''Well now that we're here we might as well watch,'' Jetta said and they joined in with the loud cheering. Eira decided to drink a little and at least try to enjoy herself, Jetta seemed keen to. They only ordered some light drinks and kept a close eye on their men.

A few hours later, the men around them could barely stand up and Eira decided that it was time to get home. Jetta and Eira had made sure that Percival and Gwaine didn't get immeasurably drunk because neither of them wanted to deal with getting the men home, nor the next day.

They had both had an experience with that already.

Percival took Jetta's arm and the two couples went separate directions after saying goodbye.

They walked through the Lower Town and the cool night air didn't stop Eira from being tired even though she was surprised at how well her evening had gone.

Gwaine pushed her playfully when he saw her sour expression.

''Did you not enjoy yourself at all?'' he asked.

''Yes, I really did, I'm just tired,'' Eira replied.

''So did Jetta turn out to be good company?'' Gwaine asked.

''Yes. You don't understand how nice it feels to have female company again. And we understand each other too,'' Eira explained.

''I'm glad. Percival thought it would be a good idea for you two to spend time with each other and talk about your girl problems,'' Gwaine said. He looked at Eira when he was met with a laugh.

''Girl problems?'' Eira asked, amused.

''Well you know, things you don't want to discuss with me. Or hear my opinion on, which happens to be most things,'' Gwaine said.

''Ok then, well thanks. I think,'' Eira said and laughed. A cold wind blew her hair back and she shivered. Gwaine noticed that she was cold and carefully put his arm around her, reminding her of the tightness, now vanishing, that had lay between them earlier

She took his hand. ''I'm sorry I got so mad at you today. I really can't tell you about what happened in the forest. But I'm fine, don't worry about it.''

''I'm sorry I confronted you like that, in the open corridor,'' Gwaine said and stroked her hand.

''We don't have to talk about it until you feel ready to,'' he continued.

''Thank you for attempting to understand this mess,'' Eira said and looked at the brown eyes intently watching her.

''And I promise that we won't leave to find the stone without you. I mean, Percival and I aren't going to be great female representatives of Camelot, are we?' Gwaine said.

She smiled gratefully and they continued walking until they reached the castle.

* * *

They decided to stop at Merlin and Gaius' chambers before heading up to Gwaine's.

Merlin opened the door, looking sleepy and slightly irritated.

''It's quite late you know. So how was the dinner?,'' he looked at Gwaine, expecting him to answer but Eira did instead. ''It was actually very pleasant, we both had a great time.''

Merlin nodded inattentively and then said, ''Gwen along with assistance from the court has figured out the exact route to get to the forest of Caerleon. We will have to leave soon,'' he said, now insecurely, and looked at Gwaine.

''I hope I recover sooner, because even if I haven't, I'm going with you,'' Eira said determinedly.

Merlin didn't say anything, but he nodded sympathetically and they said goodnight before their friend's eyes started to close and he shut the door. He seemed awfully distracted, but Eira guessed that it was just nerves.

Gwaine and Eira walked to Gwaine's chambers, his hand around her waist, talking loudly and laughing. They were both in a good mood after the dinner and the tavern, even though it was late. Once they arrived at Gwaine's chambers, they lit a few candles to make the room more cozy as the strained space between their minds seemed to grow smaller. Gwaine put his feet up on the table at which they sat and they talked about the odd events that had occurred that day. None of them mentioned the fight. Eira didn't even want to let one though concerning the bandits cross her mind.

''So did you see Lillian again?'' Gwaine asked.

''Not since I changed before the dinner actually, I think she has been busy the whole day,'' Eira replied.

''Poor girl,'' Gwaine said.

''What? She seems content with the occupation of a maid,'' Eira said.

''No, I meant poor girl, God knows what she thinks of us,'' Gwaine replied, flashing his teeth in a grin.

A warm feeling of joy overtook Eira as she remembered how she had felt when she had seen Gwaine's face when he fell into the bath and she laughed even harder at the memory of Lillian's face when she had seen him.

''Well we can't really ask her what she thinks,'' Gwaine said and shrugged uncomfortably as if he imagined what that would be like.

Eira yawned and shortly after, Gwaine did too.

''It's been a long day, we should get to bed,'' Eira said.

''But first, there's something I want to give you,'' Gwaine said mysteriously and went to the table by the bed. He opened a little box and took something out of it.

He walked back to Eira and stood behind her.

''Close your eyes,'' he said and she did.

She felt his warm fingers put a cool, thin chain around her neck, and he gently guided her to the mirror.

''Can I open?'' Eira said excitedly.

''Open,'' Gwaine replied.

Eira opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

Around her neck was a fiery, red stone attached to a thin chain. She couldn't look away; the color was almost hypnotising.

"It reminds me of you," he said, almost shyly.

She spun around and hugged Gwaine tightly. She then kissed him until none of them could breathe. ''Thank you so much! It's amazing! And beautiful!'' she exclaimed and kissed him again.

''Well, I felt like it was telling me something. I also knew it would look good on you, but I didn't expect you to be so happy after all we've been through,'' he replied and laughed.

She hugged him again and then stood there, looking at the proud knight. A warmth crept up into her stomach and her knees suddenly felt weak.

Love.

That had been the feeling gnawing at her more and more, for every second he looked at her almost, and she had learned that denying it wouldn't work.

She loved him.

The passionate, brown eyes always full of excitement and the long, slightly wavy hair framing his face that always had the mark of someone who had recently been laughing. The loose, lowly-cut white cotton shirt drooping to provide a tantalizing glimpse of the tanned, warm skin of his solid chest and muscled figure. The dark brown breeches he always left to be without a belt, and his boots that she once found him thoroughly polishing all by himself.

''We should get to bed now,'' Gwaine said smiling, snapping her out of her dream.

Gwaine took his shirt and boots off as if he was drunk just to tease her. She laughed and pushed him away as she stepped out of her shoes and went behind the screen to change.

He then removed the cover and the extra pillows for the bed and blew out most of the candles, falling into the heap of soft blankets and covers and cushions with his eyes already closed. God, she loved him even more.


	11. Chapter 11

Eira woke up first in the morning, finding with comfort that Gwaine's warm arms were wrapped around her.

The memories of the previous night came to her and she smiled happily. She didn't care about their fight or the bandits, the only thing that mattered was him.

Gwaine.

Just saying it in her head was enough to make her heart flutter. She looked at the box on the chair by the screen and remembered the gorgeous stone he had given her. With him by her side, she had everything.

Deciding to let him sleep a while longer, she slowly removed his arms from around her, feeling how she faltered slightly at the absence of his touch. Using the bed as support, Eira stood up, knowing that the coming day wouldn't bring anything easy. She looked down at her leg, pulling up her nightgown. It wasn't hurting as much as it had yesterday and the red area around the cut had started to fade. Maybe her wounds would heal quicker than Gaius had assumed, which would mean that they could leave to Caerleon sooner. A meek breeze from the open window filled the room with promising air and Eira turned around to face it. Open window.

Who had opened it?

A yawn from Gwaine snapped her back to the present and she lowered her tense shoulders just in time for him to open his eyes and smile at her sleepily.

She focused on the toned muscles of his chest as he got out of bed to distract herself from the anxiety that was already building inside her head. Gwaine stretched his arms casually and as he lowered them he sneakily placed them around her.

''Good morning,'' he said and kissed her forehead.

''Good morning to you too,'' she replied.

''How's your leg?'' he asked with a hopeful glance.

She showed him the already healing cut.

''It hurts more than the snake bite obviously, but I think my arm is getting better as well,'' she replied. But it wasn't just a snake bite. It wasn't just a snake bite. It wasn't just a snake bite. She tore herself from uneasy thoughts and concentrated on Caerleon.

Gwaine's thoughts seemed to lead to the same conclusion as hers.

''That means we might be able to go to Caerleon sooner,'' he said.

''That's what I hope too,'' she said happily, hiding an unease that was growing taller.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius entered. His eyes went from the clothes all over the floor to the pillows and sheets all over the floor to the disorganized bed to Gwaine and Eira. He looked like he was about to make a comment on the state of their chambers, but didn't and lifted his gaze.

''How are your wounds today Eira?'' he continued busily.

''They are much better, thank you,'' Eira replied.

Gwaine put a shirt on from the closet, walked over to the bed and started tidying up, feeling the physician's humored glances. He knew something was going on between them.

Gaius then took care of Eira's wounds and re-dressed them.

''I think these wounds will heal quicker than we thought if we give them a bit more time,'' Gaius quickly concluded and after a few moments he left, obviously in a hurry to get all his work done.

''Well that's good news,'' Gwaine said and Eira nodded contently.

She helped him tidy up and sat down at the table to wait for him to get a maid that could tidy the rest of the room up. All of a sudden she heard a tapping somewhere and realized that it was coming from the window next to the one that had been open. She walked towards the window to look, assuming that it was some children playing a prank. When she didn't see anything except for the usual view of Camelot's Lower Town, she opened the second window. It creaked open and she jumped backwards when a raven suddenly flew in and perched on the windowsill. She looked at it, puzzled, until she realized that someone had tied a piece of parchment to its left leg.

Curious about who the message was for, she removed it from the bird and opened it.

In scrawled handwriting, it read:

_''Hush pretty girl do not utter a word,_

_follow you sooner we shall as you've heard,_

_watching your every move for the rich stone,_

_when you see this bird, you're never alone,_

_we know who has gone to look for a broom,_

_tell your dear knight, and you'll lead to his doom.''_

Eira could almost see the leader bandit smiling cruelly. Eira thought carefully, not sure if she should return a message or show it to Gwaine. Both options were out of the question.

The rhyming message was no riddle, she knew exactly what it meant.

He had made it simple enough for her to understand, but only she alone.

It sounded like they were going to follow them on the quest for the Helix, and that the bird would be the only sign of the bandits that she would see. The ''knight who has gone to look for a broom'' must be Gwaine who went to get a maid, but that means that they must have somehow seen them in the previous minutes. What if the bandits had somehow been watching her the whole night? The entire time since their first encounter?

Eira panicked. She wasn't entire unfamiliar with magical deception and gadgetry. She ran her fingers over her clothes and realized that there might be something planted on her that the bandits could use. She ran to the half open closet and tore through garments to find the unwashed dress she had worn that night when she had been confronted, the one she had carefully hidden. Sure enough, there was something stuck to it. She removed the small crystal-looking item and almost threw it out of the window, but then decided to tie it to the bird. She calmed her thoughts. They were going to kill Gwaine if she told anyone about the bandits' plan. They gave her no choice, she would have to think of something later. She retied the parchment to the bird's leg as well, shooed the bird away while trying to avoid its sharp eyes, and closed the window.

Just then, Gwaine returned, with a servant.

He told the maid what he wanted to be done, but in a very gentle and neutral way as he always did. Eira really admired him for it. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

''I ran into Gaius again, he wanted me to tell you that he predicts it will only take two more weeks for your wounds to heal. Then it's safe for us to go to Caerleon,'' Gwaine said.

Eira smiled on the outside and cried on the inside.

''Two weeks until we can finally get started,'' she said.

Two weeks until the bandits get their fingers on the stone, she thought.

''I'm glad that everyone seems to have accepted...us,'' Gwaine said carefully, focusing on her with his brown eyes.

''I guess they have. Remember that Jetta wanted to go out into the market with me and get some clothes today,'' Eira said, remembering her kind friend's offer.

''I don't doubt that she wants you to give an opinion on something special she would wear for Percival,'' Gwaine replied and laughed.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but would you like me to dress you miss?'' the maid asked.

Eira nodded and went to the closet. She only had three dresses, the red one from Gwen, the gray one she had worn when the bandits attacked her and the blue one she had worn at the dinner. She didn't even know if she could ever wear the gray dress again. She gestured to the blue one instead and went behind the screen as the maid brought it to her.

When she was dressed, Gwaine fastened the chain of the necklace he had given her around her neck, stroking her cheek with eyes that seemed to tell her to relax. Of course he could sense her restlessness.

''I'll see you a bit later,'' she said, leaning into his embrace for a few seconds and just breathing in his safety.

He said goodbye to her and she left his chambers along with the maid.

''I'm sorry for listening miss, but did you say that you were going to go out into the market with Jetta?'' she asked Eira.

''Yes, why, do you know her?'' Eira replied.

''Actually she's my cousin, I don't know if she mentioned me?'' the maid continued.

''She did actually, I think she said you were Morgana's maid for a while,'' Eira said.

''Yes, I was. I was just wondering if you could give this message to a woman that sells fabric, her name is Matilda,'' Jetta's cousin said and handed Eira a piece of parchment.

''Of course, I will, I just wanted to ask, what is your name?'' Eira said and smiled.

''My name is Juliana. And you are Eira, right? Anyways, I have to go now, give my regards to Matilda! And...Jetta,'' Juliana said, the enthusiasm slightly leaving her voice when she mentioned her cousin.

''Yes, and I will,'' Eira replied and waved to the maid as she left.

She walked down the corridor and down the stairs and when she got to the Citadel, she looked around for Jetta. At first, the dark haired girl was nowhere to be seen among the tens of citizens bustling around, but then Eira spotted her just by the gates to the Lower Town, holding a basket.

She waved to Eira happily and Eira walked to her. Even though they had only met once, and that once was yesterday, they hugged and greeted each other like they had been friends for years. This made her feel a little bit better, there were people here that cared for her here.

''So, we have to find some colors that Gwaine will like on you!'' Jetta said and smiled playfully.

''What doesn't he like on me? And you have to get something too! Tell me what Percival likes,'' Eira replied with new confidence and they laughed.

''I met your cousin Juliana this morning,'' Eira said and they talked about her a bit, Jetta not sounding very fond of her cousin either, but Eira knew better than to ask.

They walked down into the market, their eyes torn to one side when they saw a nice color and the other when they saw a stylish design. They held up all the fabrics and cloth they could find. They were reaching the middle of the marketplace when Jetta gasped when she walked past a stall filled with things in varying shades of purple.

''This!'' she exclaimed and held up a beautiful dark purple fabric that would make a really nice dress. She held it up against Eira's hair and skin, and after holding it in every way possible, Eira handed money to the woman owning the stall and hugged the fabric.

Then she remembered the message that Jetta's cousin Juliana had given her.

''Do you happen to know a Matilda?'' Eira asked the woman in the stall.

''She's on the right here,'' the woman replied with a small smile.

''Thank you,'' Eira said and went to the other stall with Jetta behind her, also fondly clutching Eira's fabric.

''Matilda?'' Eira asked and the woman in the stall turned around and looked at her. She had light brown hair and looked a bit like Juliana and Jetta.

''Aunt Matilda!'' Jetta exclaimed and ran to hug the woman.

Jetta explained that Matilda's sisters were hers and Juliana's mothers and that Matilda was the youngest sister; both of Matilda's nieces were very fond of her.

She introduced Eira and Matilda smiled warmly. Eira had a hunch that she should give Matilda the message when Jetta wasn't there.

''Jetta look at that gorgeous light blue and green colored fabric! I'll be right there, you should go look at it!'' Eira said and when Jetta had left she handed Matilda the piece of parchment.

Matilda read it quickly and her face became serious. She looked around to make sure that Jetta wasn't looking from the other stall. She met Eira's confused face, put the message in her pocket and said, ''I'm sorry dear, but as much as I would like to share the message with you it's quite private.''

''No, no it's fine, Juliana didn't really talk much about it,'' Eira replied and smiled. Opening the message before hadn't even occurred to Eira.

''Well thank you! I have to go now,'' Matilda said and hurried off.

The message slipped out of Matilda's pocket but before Eira could tell her, she had left.

Eira looked at Jetta, and she was busy studying the fabric. She couldn't resist opening the parchment, so she did.

''_Matilda,_

_Please do not tell anyone about what happened with Percival,_

_I regretted my lips touching his as soon as it happened. Please ask him to speak to me this afternoon, and make sure Jetta doesn't find out._

_Love from Juliana_''

Eira was surprised and quickly folded the note, why would Juliana kiss Percival? And why would she tell her aunt? Exposing it all on a note? And why were the cousins not getting along? Eira looked for a pocket to put the message in, but as she saw Jetta skipping happily towards her she panicked and stuffed it in her dress.

''You won't believe the colors that I found!'' Jetta said excitedly and showed Eira the blue-green fabric that she had bought. Eira held it up against Jetta's dark hair and skin.

''This looks stunning on you! Percival will love it!'' Eira exclaimed and pushed her discovery about him aside.

''Just imagine the dress I can make!'' Jetta said and the two girls continued their stroll in the market.

* * *

Eira returned to Gwaine's chambers in the late evening, satisfied with her new clothing. Even though more messages from the bandits might contain more useful information, she hoped that there wouldn't be more threats. She didn't need any more, she was already terrified.

She entered and threw all of the things she had bought on the bed just as she saw Gwaine laying there. He opened his eyes, ''Thanks for that but I was nearly already awake, I didn't need things flying at me,'' he said cheerfully and smiled surprisedly. Eira stuck her tongue out at him and bent down to pick up some of the fabric that had missed the bed. As she did, the note for Matilda that she had stuffed in her dress fell out. She let it fall to the floor and then picked it up, hoping that Gwaine hadn't noticed. He had. ''What's that?'' he asked and moved closer so that he lay at the foot of the bed. ''Oh it's nothing, just a piece of paper,'' Eira replied. His gaze traveled down to where she had hid the note and looked back up at her. ''Do you usually shove paper down your dress?'' Gwaine asked. She stood up. Telling him couldn't hurt anyone.

''It's a note from Jetta's cousin to their aunt,'' she explained. Gwaine motioned for her to give it to him and he read it. He looked confused. ''Percival?'' he said and Eira nodded.

''I don't know any other information, but I think we should keep it a secret that we know about it,'' Eira said.

''There's been a lot of secrets lately, but I agree. Why didn't you want me to read it though?'' he replied, slight disappointment in his voice.

''Their aunt told me that she didn't want anyone to read it, and then it just slipped out of her hand,'' Eira said and sighed.

''Alright then, but let's try to limit the secrets,'' he said and smiled. She smiled back, relieved that she had one less secret to bear alone.

Gwaine looked through the fabric on the bed that she had thrown at him.

''So what's all this then?'' he asked curiously.

''Just mostly fabric. Jetta is planning to make dresses out of most of it,'' she replied and sat down.

''Can I see them on you? Or do you look like a troll?'' he asked and laughed.

She snatched the purple fabric from his fingers and wrapped it around his head.

''You can't see until they're finished. _You_ look more like a troll anyways,'' she replied and then laughed at his face imitating that of a troll.

''Give it!'' she said and crawled closer to him.

''No! I like life better as a troll,'' he said, teasing her and gently holding the fabric away from her as she fought wildly. Eira managed to pry the fabric from his fingers, crawl onto him and cover his face in the material.

''Oh, you want to fight do you?'' he said playfully but instead of pulling out anything dangerous, he pulled out a thin, long roll that some more of the fabric had been kept in. Eira took one as well and pinned him down on the bed as they fought. Her skills were no match to his and she was soon the one pinned down. He stood up and let her too, and then they fought with the fabric rolls.

Gwaine powerfully swung his arm into the air and as he did, he accidentally detached something on the top of the bed. The large curtain covering the two back bed-posts came down on top of them and everything went dark. There was silence for a few seconds, but then Eira started laughing and Gwaine did too.

''Where did you go?'' Gwaine said between breaths as they fumbled for each other.

''Fair maiden, I shall save you!'' he stated and picked her up, but most of the curtain came along too. He made his way out from under the curtain and held her, she was still laughing.

''Thank you, brave knight. I think you're too wild to do anything except sleep though,'' she said amusedly.

''Definitely. Now how do we put this back up?'' he asked.

''You'll have to call a servant. And what will we say?'' she replied.

''Hello? Servant person?'' Gwaine called loudly.

Eira put her fingers over his lips. ''Lillian might hear!'' she said and laughed.

''Lillian!'' Gwaine called even louder and tried to put her fingers in his mouth.

She laughed and pulled them out, just as a manservant came running into the room.

''Yes sir?'' he said politely, looking utterly posh, which annoyed Gwaine.

''You're not Lillian,'' Gwaine said and Eira hushed him, laughing.

The manservant looked at them with a confused face.

''I'm George, sir,'' he said.

''Put me down!'' Eira demanded.

''Dear George, please put the curtain up again. Thank you,'' he said, imitating George's posh voice, ignoring Eira's growls.

''You're staying with me, fair maiden. We're off to Merlin's,'' he continued and laughed as he walked out the door, Eira over his shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, and Jetta decided to make a dress for herself out of the turquoise fabric she had bought. She wanted to make Eira's dress as well but Eira didn't want to cause more work for her friend and told her that she would find another talented seamstress. Eira was getting used to living with Gwaine, and the two had started to get closer again. Eira still wasn't sure if they were 'together again' as Jetta had asked her, but she didn't want to ask Gwaine. Every moment with him was perfect just as it was.

The journey to Caerleon was planned to take place a week after the one during which Eira and Gwaine had found out about Percival and Juliana's kiss, and Eira wasn't sure if she was more excited or frightened.

As Gaius had predicted, Eira's wound was healing faster. Gwaine noticed that she seemed very happy in Camelot, but sometimes her mood would completely change. He knew that she didn't want to seem nervous in front of everyone, but she had explained to him that she hadn't really been on any long journeys before, and that she wasn't prepared for everything that could happen. He tried to calm her and talked to her about all of the fighting tactics that the group could use. After she begged him for days, he finally agreed to teach her a bit more about handling a sword.

Merlin was getting restless and jumpy, probably because he seemed to know the most about the huge challenge that awaited them. He was also worried about bringing Arthur back, and about what would happen if they failed. The knights were planning exactly which route to take, and they predicted that it would take about three days on horseback to reach the Cave of Forgotten Secrets. They would have to pass by Queen Annis' castle on the way there, and Gwen hoped that it would be safe because of the peace treaty between Caerleon and Camelot that Arthur had established. Gwaine was quite excited about the journey to Caerleon because he had been there a few times with his mother when he was little. His father had been a knight for King Caerleon, but he'd died in battle. Gwaine wanted to meet the widowed Queen Annis to know who his father had served so willingly, even though his grudge against nobility still existed.

Guinevere had made up her mind not to go with them to find the Helix; she was still worried about Camelot and didn't know who she could trust her kingdom with. Leon would also stay. The other knights needed someone in charge and he was one of the only people Gwen completely trusted.

The expedition was supposed to be quite discreet, they didn't want to attract unnecessary attention, so there were only five experienced knights going, including Gwaine and Percival. Eira's healing injuries had been approved by Gaius, and Merlin was coming too. Seven people were going to be enough to get through unknown land, but also a small enough number to not attract attention.

* * *

Percival was getting uneasy about keeping the secret from Gwaine for so long.

He decided to confront Eira since no one had asked her any more about the night in the woods and he assumed that he was the one who knew the most. Gwaine was out with Leon training the newly recruited knights and Percival knew that Eira would be alone. He headed to Gwaine's chambers right before noon and knocked on the door. She opened it, smiling at first when she saw him.

''Percival, what can I do for you?'' she said.

He was tired of being polite and pushed past her into the room. She closed the door behind them.

''What do you want?'' she asked him again, this time with a different tone of voice.

''I want to know why you were kissing that man in the woods. The night that you were 'attacked by a snake'.''

Eira sighed.

''How did you know that happened? Did you follow me? Is that how trustworthy I am?'' she asked.

''No. I came there because of a trap that I had forgotten to check when I heard voices and I saw you standing against a tree. I left right after I saw you kiss a man I didn't recognize,'' he said.

''You mean the man that kissed me,'' Eira said.

She continued when he stayed silent.

''I honestly cannot tell you why it happened, otherwise I'm putting others in danger.''

She sighed unhappily. ''I shouldn't even have told you that.''

He could tell that she wasn't lying, but he couldn't tell if that was the complete truth.

''Why? Who said this?'' he asked.

She looked away and bit her lip so tears wouldn't come.

''I….I can't….they'll-'' she said and stopped, fighting to keep the tears back. She had been fine a minute ago; he wondered what had happened that was enough to make her cry.

''So it's several people?'' Percival asked surprised. ''But why go after you?''

''I can't tell you anything, I just...just please know that I didn't kiss that man willingly! You know exactly how I feel about Gwaine,'' she said. Percival met the scared look in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

''Did they go farther than just kissing you? Were they the ones that made that cut on your leg?'' he asked, feeling sorry for her now that he knew she was being honest.

''No, it was nothing else like that, only my leg and the snake bite,'' she took a deep breath and looked around before continuing. ''Do you understand why I couldn't tell anyone?''

''It makes more sense now, I knew a rock couldn't have done that. Gwaine really cares for you, have you told him this much as well?'' Percival asked.

''No, I haven't told anyone this! Percival you must promise not to tell anyone, I wish I could tell you and Gwaine and everyone everything, but I can't! I really don't want to have this fight again, I already had it with Gwaine, except I didn't tell him everything because I knew he could get hurt!'' she said.

Percival nodded, he knew that she was in a very difficult situation, and that no one could help her even if they wanted to.

As he stood up to go, Eira said, ''Percival! There is something that I have to tell you,'' and he nodded at her again to continue. She almost smirked. ''We're sort of in the same situation. I know something about you, and you know something about me, and I need to know if you are as innocent as I am regarding this.''

''What do you mean?'' What could she possibly know about him?

''Juliana,'' she said and waited for his reaction. He didn't move. ''She asked me to deliver a message to Matilda. Matilda dropped the message and I read it. It said that Juliana wanted Matilda to ask if she could speak to you. And it also said that you kissed Juliana.''

Percival had almost forgotten his moment with Jetta's cousin. ''Then you should know that both of us regret the kiss. But since you explained your story to me, I'll explain mine to you,'' he continued.

Eira nodded, satisfied.

''For some reason, Jetta and Juliana don't get along, so Juliana came over to talk to Jetta, but she was out buying something, so she explained her situation to me. I don't really know what happened, but suddenly we were kissing. Matilda walked in and saw us, and she took Juliana away. I was so scared that Jetta would find out, but I don't want to be with Juliana like that. We're just good friends,'' he finished and sighed.

''Well then what did Juliana want to talk to you about?'' Eira asked.

''That, I can't tell you. I don't know the full story. But it concerns Juliana's situation with Jetta,'' he said.

Eira nodded.

''At least now I know that we're both pretty innocent,'' she said and grinned.

''Pretty,'' Percival agreed.

''Well then, good luck packing for the trip. We'll be gone quite a long time,'' he said and left. His steps felt lighter now, even though he still held a grudge against Eira's story. Or maybe it was Eira he held the grudge against, he realized.

* * *

Eira was once again reminded of the boring and long task of packing hers and Gwaine's

clothing and belongings since she didn't want a servant to do it. Gwaine came in an hour later, tired and soaked in sweat after training the new knights.

''Those newcomers are certainly feisty and fast ones,'' he said and walked towards her.

Instead of kissing him, she blew into his face. ''No, you're sweaty,'' she said but when she saw his expression, pretending to be offended, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

''Just imagine how thrilled they are to be serving Camelot, they sure want to impress the knights in charge. They look up to you,'' she replied.

A servant entered. He took Gwaine's armour off and ran off to clean and polish it without a word.

''At least the new knights are better than the servants. The servants here sure are mysterious. It's almost like they're leading double lives. You try to talk to them, but they don't even want to look you in the eye. Then you see them later around the castle, chattering and gossiping with other servants like the kitchens are empty,'' he explained. Eira giggled at his comparison.

''Their employers probably instruct them not to speak to anyone considered 'higher class' unless told to,'' she replied.

''Like Lillian,'' Gwaine said and laughed.

Eira laughed too, ''Female servants seem a bit more friendly though, like Jetta's cousin Juliana.''

''Only know one thing about her. Never met her,'' Gwaine said and sat down at his desk.

Eira looked at him and sighed hopelessly.

''Yes you did. When she cleaned for us the morning after we were at the tavern with Percival and Jetta. I'm not even sure what we did to make your chambers so untidy," she remembered, sending him a slightly confused look.

''Oh, well I know what we could have done,'' Gwaine said playfully, gave her a wink, and then looked down through his papers.

She knew what he meant, and felt a slightly anxious warmth bubble inside of her. She almost couldn't remember the night when she had slept with him the first, and also only, time. That had been Morgana's plan to get Gwaine even closer to Eira. Eira was overwhelmed with nausea for a second when she thought about how cruel it was to use Gwaine like that, and she hadn't even been in control of herself. So she had, technically, never genuinely slept with him.

Eira continued packing to think about something other than betrayal, and she had finally reached the part where she got to pack her clothes.

''You don't think I will need this purple or red one, do you?'' she asked him and looked at her new, beautiful purple dress that the seamstress had finished making.

Gwaine looked up and thought about it, carefully examining the gown.

''No, I don't think so, but I don't doubt that Queen Annis will invite us to a banquet. It depends on the kind of impression you want to make on her famous new knight and trusted advisor. Everyone is talking about him, haven't you heard?'' he teased.

''I don't want to impress her new advisor! I don't want to impress anyone!'' she defended.

He grinned, ''You're the female representative of Camelot. You have to look good.''

''Don't I already?'' she asked and raised her eyebrow.

''To me you do. Bring the purple one,'' he said flirtatiously.

''Why? Only because you like it better?'' she said and grinned.

''I never said that!'' he responded.

''No, you didn't. But your eyes did,'' she said and laughed.

Gwaine gave her a look, laughed and went back to his paperwork.

Eira looked at him, and packed the purple dress. She held up the gray dress and shivered. She packed it anyway along with the blue dress and the rest of her clothes.

Gwaine looked up to see what she had packed.

He sighed. ''Do you not know anything about travelling? You need some trousers and a blouse. You can't travel for a week in just dresses.''

''Fine then, then I'm relying on Jetta to have some more suitable clothes I can borrow,'' she said.

''But still bring the purple one,'' he replied. She gave him a look and continued packing.

**Author's Note: Here is a glimpse on what's to come! So in chapter 12 the group starts their journey to Caerleon and Gwaine encounters someone he hasn't met in years.**

**Sneak peek at chapter 12: **''She had chestnut hair and dark eyes, and she was wearing dark pants and a black tunic along with a brown belt. Even though she was quite short, she looked fierce. She was holding a bag in one hand and a sword in the other. She grasped the handle harder.''


	12. Chapter 12

''Gwaine!'' Percival called him as he fastened his packing to his horse. It was nearly dawn and they were all very tired, especially Merlin.

''You've got some...'' Percival said, cleared his throat and motioned to Gwaine's neck.

Gwaine rubbed his neck quickly, hoping that no one had seen the marks left by Eira's lipcolor. He gave Percival a wink, grabbed Eira and pulled her towards him, but she gasped and gave him a look laced with irritation.

''Someone's jumpy today,'' he commented and she glared at him. She turned around without a word and continued trying to fix the servant's sloppy way of fastening her packing to her white horse.

''We can't let down our guard. Eh, Merlin?'' Gwaine said and Merlin yawned.

''At least I was up all night doing something useful,'' he replied and turned to look accusingly at Gwaine.

''Oh, I was teaching her sword tricks,'' Gwaine replied and gave Merlin a wink. He recalled the night before, almost once again feeling the warmth of Eira's body close to his. But she hadn't wanted to go too far, and Gwaine hadn't wanted to push her, especially since he knew that she hadn't been able to relax completely or enjoy anything. He didn't mind though, cuddling with her hadn't been boring.

''I'm still here you know,'' Eira said and crossed her arms. Gwaine uncrossed them. She crossed them again. ''You can't mount a horse with your arms crossed, can you?'' he teased and started playing with her hair. ''Just watch me,'' she said, turned away from him to her horse and mounted it gracefully, her arms still crossed.

Gwaine walked over to his horse and did the same, exaggerating her movements and pretending to lift his imaginary skirt. The other knights and Merlin laughed, and Eira just looked at him.

''You're so childish Gwaine. It's pathetic,'' she said. Gwaine tried to think of something clever to reply but before he could, Guinevere came down the steps.

''I just wanted to wish you all luck. This is a brave journey that you are deciding to make and it is difficult. Please remember that you will not only be serving Camelot,'' she stated and directed her gaze towards Eira. ''You will be serving me.'' She smiled and waved goodbye to them as the rest of the group mounted their horses and they started riding towards the gates.

Throughout the ride, Gwaine noticed that Eira wasn't responding like she usually did to his jokes, and she only spoke when she had to. There was something troubling her. He hoped that it was just something in the beginning of the journey that she would get over, because he wasn't quite sure how to help her.

And not being able to help someone he loved so much was hard.

* * *

Eira hadn't seen any traces or signs of the bandits yet, and for that she was glad. She hadn't seen the bird, but she knew that after a warning like that, sent straight to the castle, they couldn't be far behind. From what she had learned from Gwaine about tactics, she knew that the bandits would only strike right when the group had led them to the Helix. Then they would snatch the item, use it for their power and not allow the mission to continue, leaving a weak and vulnerable Camelot with a depressed leader in their hands.

To her dismay, Percival announced that the group would take frequent breaks to make sure that everyone was well rested and prepared for a possible ambush. Eira just wanted to continue to the safety of Queen Annis' castle.

The group stopped to rest at around midday, and Gwaine carefully approached Eira.

She was sitting on a log, so he sat down next to her and after some hesitation he put his arm around her.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked softly.

She sighed, ''Fine, I guess,'' she replied, staring blankly in front of her.

''I can see that you're not fine. Something is bothering you,'' he said and searched for her look.

She met his gentle eyes and took his hand. ''I can't explain it right now.''

''Can you explain it when we're alone?'' he asked.

''No.''

''Can you explain in a week?''

''No.''

''Can you even explain at all?''

''No,'' she said and sighed unhappily.

''I will wait as long as it takes, well almost,'' he said and smiled, stroking her back soothingly.

''This thing is exactly as complicated as explaining why I love you.'' She tried to smile back.

''It must be important then,'' he replied.

''More than you think,'' she said mysteriously. Merlin handed them some water and Eira struggled to drink, her healing arm had starting hurting again. Gwaine helped her and started to gently massage her back and shoulders.

''Why are you being so nice to me?'' the words quietly slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Gwaine didn't reply. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her, but his hands on her back became softer, so she knew that he was listening.

''There's something that I can't tell you and you aren't losing your temper or demanding answers,'' she added seriously.

''Maybe it's because I've already done it and learned from my mistakes,'' he said.

''Maybe it's because I love you.'' He smiled his irresistible smile so then she smiled as she kissed him, his face in her hands.

''Being distressed isn't going to help your arm heal,'' he added and she nodded slightly.

He smiled as he got up, still holding her hands, and went to see to his horse.

She sighed, feeling better and all warm inside. No matter how upset she was, Gwaine would always be there.

She sighed, leaned back against another tree behind her, looked up, and her stomach immediately turned. The raven was sitting on a branch a few trees away. It was looking at her in a menacing way, and its eyes pierced through her, just like the leader bandit's eyes. She understood the warning instantly. They were urging her to hurry her group up. She jumped up and tried to calm herself down by stroking her horse. The bird followed her until it was sitting very close to her, not blinking. A wave of stress hit her and she tried to relax her anxious breathing.

She tore her eyes away from it, ''Maybe we should get going now, so that we're closer to the village when we make camp and settle down for the night.'' She anxiously looked around, but Merlin was the only one close to her. He was sharpening the knights' swords, and if he had noticed her quick mood change, he didn't show it. The others were a few steps away.

''I agree, we still have a while ahead of us,'' Percival said with slight surprise in his voice, walked towards Eira and Merlin, and gathered the group.

* * *

Merlin was getting uneasy. Something wasn't right. He could sense magic nearby, but it wasn't coming from Eira. Her mood swings were happening more often than usual. He knew that she was generally like that, but he had noticed her behaviour change right after Gwaine had calmed her. There was something worrying her, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. The knights didn't seem to notice, just Gwaine, but he seemed content after he had talked to her.

The horses were also getting restless. They didn't trot ahead happily like they used to, and even small noises from animals moving around in leaves scared them. Merlin had also seen a strange, black bird flying over them at times, and Eira looked like the only one in the group who saw it.

He decided to stay alert, even though it was difficult for him after the night he had spent worrying about the journey. He had slept for a few moments and dreamt about piercing blue eyes, but for once he couldn't make any sense of the dream. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Percival declaring that it would be dark in an hour, and that they had to try to get as far as possible before they stopped for the night. Eira immediately gathered her horse in a gallop and rode ahead, and everyone else followed. Percival sent Gwaine a confused expression, and Gwaine shrugged.

* * *

The horses' gallop was faster than usual, and Eira shared their thoughts that seemed as if they were being chased. She had no idea where the bandits would stop and make their camp for the night, but as rushed as they were, she didn't even think they needed to rest. She tried to smile and seem alright, but it was nearly impossible. Merlin kept glancing at her, so he had obviously noticed her behaviour. She couldn't tell anyone about the bandits or let them find out, because she knew that they would hurt one member of the group to show the rest that they were being serious. There was also the possibility of them taking someone hostage and demanding the Helix in return. It would probably be her, because the bandits knew that Gwaine cared for her especially, and he was the leader of the group along with Percival.

It started to get dark, and the group stopped in the forest. They would have to sleep in sleeping bags and blankets on the ground, which Eira hadn't done before.

''Where do you want to sleep?'' Gwaine asked her as she watered the horses.

''Close to you. And the fire,'' she replied and tried to smile gratefully.

He set down their sleeping bags as close to the fire as possible, and told one of the other knights to get some more wood. Merlin started making stew, so Eira helped him.

''You seem very tired,'' she commented.

''And you seem very tense,'' he replied and met her eyes.

She didn't reply, so instead Merlin looked up to make sure that they were alone, and then looked at her.

He murmured something, his eyes flashed gold, and the vegetables started flying into the stew over the fire.

Eira smiled. She had nearly forgotten about his magic.

''Can you teach me?'' she asked, and he nodded. She closed her eyes, said the incantation completely wrong, and laughed when the vegetables started rolling around inside the bag instead. She smiled, glad to have one of her own kind so close to her. They could understand each other like no one else could.

The knights walked back into camp, so Eira stood up to greet Gwaine. It was completely dark except for the warm light that the fire brought. He went to sit down on his sleeping bag and she walked over to her horse. She took her packing, and went to sit with him. When she struggled, he helped her put on some more clothes and she took out a big, warm blanket that she had sneaked from Camelot. Gwaine smiled and wrapped the entire thing around them so that none of them could move.

''Now we're stuck with each other,'' he said and laughed. She kissed his cheek, ''I don't mind.'' He smiled and they looked up as Percival cleared his throat. ''We will get going early tomorrow morning so I suggest that you all _sleep _now,'' he directed those words towards Gwaine and Eira and they laughed. ''I'll take first watch,'' he said and then stated the order that the knights would take to stay awake and guard. Percival, the other knights and Merlin set out their sleeping bags around the fire, and Percival went to sit on a log a bit further away after saying goodnight.

Eira, with her chin on her knees, prepared to lay down but forgot about being stuck to Gwaine. He looked at her, shifted his weight and made her tip sideways so that he fell on her.

''Thanks.''

''At least most of my weight is muscle. You wouldn't want that tavern owner we saw yesterday to fall on you,'' Gwaine said. Eira turned her head up and tried to look at him, but she was stuck so instead a strange, unintended laugh that she hadn't even heard before slipped from her mouth. Gwaine turned to look at her, surprised that she could even make a noise like that. Then he laughed at her laugh, and she laughed because of his chuckle, and then they both laughed until they couldn't breathe. Eira managed to get loose from the blanket and pulled it off Gwaine too.

She couldn't stand the cold night air for long, so she shook the blanket so that it spread out evenly, and let it fall over them as she crawled on top of Gwaine and sat on him. ''I demand thanks. You should worship me for bringing this blanket. You would be freezing your bottom off if it weren't for me.''

"Oh I worship you all right," he said with a flirtatious grin.

Instead of saying something more, he stroked her hair and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back as she lowered herself so that she was next to him, biting at his lower lip gently. He put his arm around her and she suddenly remembered that the rest of the group was probably looking in awe at them together underneath a blanket so openly. She didn't care. Eira loved Gwaine so much. When she was with him, they were isolated from the rest of the world and she forgot about all of her worries.

That was when she remembered them. Another wave of anxiety hit her and Gwaine noticed.

His body became tense and he searched for her eyes, but she didn't look up at him.

''Is there something wrong? Did you hear something?'' he asked, worried.

''No, it's nothing. I just thought of something,'' she replied and started to kiss him again.

He stopped her. ''No, Eira, what did you think of?''.

''I just felt really ill all of a sudden. It's passed,'' she said and smiled to assure him. She couldn't tell him, she had no choice. Even if she was protected, under a large blanket with Gwaine, the bandits could strike without warning. It was easier to be with him and enjoy her time rather than to worry. She stroked his hair and then his cheek. ''We have a long day ahead of us, we should get to sleep,'' he said. She lay down, holding his hand for comfort.

He almost immediately fell asleep and started snoring. He calmed her and oddly enough his snoring too, so she drifted into a light sleep.

Suddenly, she woke up because of loud noises and the clash of swords. She wasn't next to Gwaine or his comforting warmth anymore, but with one of the bandits pressing her body to a tree, tying her to it. How come she hadn't woken up? She felt the bark scraping against her back as she tried to move but ignored the pain. She looked up, terrified, and saw Percival, Merlin and the other knights tied up as well. Next to the leader bandit by the fire was Gwaine on his knees, looking strong and stable, held by four men. ''Where is it?'' the leader asked gruffly and pressed the flat side of his sword against Gwaine's neck.

''I'm not telling you,'' Gwaine replied.

''Your little group is taking too long. You are much too slow. I want the map to the Helix, and I want it now!'' the leader bandit shouted.

''I told you, I won't say a word. How did you know where we were?'' Gwaine asked, his face unreadable, but Eira knew that he was confused inside.

''Oh, we had a little help from your lady. Didn't we?'' he asked and looked at Eira. She tried to protest, but the knife on her hands behind the tree, not in sight for Gwaine, told her otherwise.

Gwaine didn't need to say anything, his expression replaced all words and accusations.

''Give us the map.'' The leader bandit stepped closer to Gwaine, Gwaine's eyes still on Eira as he stubbornly shook his head. She met his eyes and tried to get loose and screamed as loud as she could. Merlin and the knights tried to move as well, but the ropes were too strong. The fire suddenly went out and all that was visible was Gwaine. ''Well then,'' the leader said, raised his sharp sword, powerfully struck it towards Gwaine, and stabbed him.

Eira couldn't tear her eyes off him, horrified, as the betrayed, sorrowful expression in Gwaine's eyes faded.

Eira sat up and screamed with all her voice. ''No! No! Gwaine! No!'' she screamed and cried and the entire camp woke up. Merlin and the knights flew up from their beds and drew their swords, surprised. Gwaine sat up next to her, alarmed and immediately drew his sword too. They looked around for any intruders and Eira stared in front of her, realizing that it had been a dream.

A nightmare.

''Eira, what's happening?'' Percival asked and she looked up.

''I...I...don't know...nothing. I had a terrible nightmare,'' she replied and to her surprise the knight on watch nodded. ''I saw you turning and fighting in your sleep and I suspected that you were having a bad dream. I didn't dare wake you.''

Eira wasn't sure if she was supposed to smile, but she apologized sadly, many times, and thanked them as they settled down again, irritated expressions that they tried to hide on their faces. Gwaine stuck his sword in the ground next to him, lay down by her side, and pulled the blanket over them.

''What was that all about? Why didn't you wake up and tell me?'' Gwaine whispered.

''You can't wake up or escape from nightmares Gwaine. In my dream...you died...you were killed by someone,'' she replied, tears running down her cheeks. He dried them with his hands. ''Do you want to tell me more? I always feel better after talking,'' he said and protectively placed his arms around her and stroked her arms.

''You looked at me...'' she stammered, ''...and the light in your eyes faded. I can't even describe it,'' she sobbed.

''Then don't. Did your dream have anything to do with your magic, or was it just like any other dream?'' he asked calmly.

''I don't know. Just...it didn't feel like a vision,'' she replied. His opinion led her thoughts onto another idea. What if the leader bandit had somehow sent this nightmare to her? To implicitly tell her to hurry up?

''I won't leave you,'' he said and continued trying to calm her. He kissed her forehead and continued stroking her until he had made sure that she was asleep.

A few minutes later, Eira woke up again after seeing the bandit's piercing blue eyes in another short dream, but this dream revealed only his eyes. Eira gasped and opened her eyes. Gwaine was fast asleep, and her eyes turned look into the crackling fire. On the other side of it was Merlin on watch, and he got up when he saw her wide awake eyes on him. He walked around and made sure that all of the knights were in a deep sleep before murmuring something as he sat back down on a log. Once again, his eyes flashed gold and the fire starting swirling into beautiful shapes, designs and patterns. He smiled at Eira and she smiled back, grateful for his effort to soothe her. When she fell asleep again, her dreams weren't disturbed by the bandits and she was almost able to sleep through the rest of the night.

Gwaine carefully woke her up just before dawn, and asked her how she was feeling. The other knights didn't pay attention to her or talk to her, and she had a feeling that they thought that she just brought trouble to the journey. Merlin talked to her and she started to quite like him, it was easier for her with her magic when he was around. He seemed very experienced with it, even though he never got to show it. Hopefully, their journey would change that. Eira couldn't even guess what Percival thought. Even though he knew her quite well, he was one of the main knights and his opinion could affect everybody greatly, especially Gwaine.

Eira couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Her inability to show Gwaine that she wanted to tell him about the bandits. His betrayed eyes would have felt less severe if he had known in the dream that she wasn't siding or working with the bandits. But the bandit that had been behind her had forced her to keep quiet and Gwaine had died, his only thoughts being that she had betrayed him.

Once again.

She felt sick thinking about the dream so she fastened her packing to the horse and Gwaine brought her the blanket. She smiled as she held it.

A small child cried and Eira saw the shadow of a woman standing over her and wrapping her in a blanket as she felt the warmth of her younger sister next to her.

She snapped out of her old memory, rolled up the blanket, and tied it to her horse. She hadn't thought about her family for a long time, she had had so much going on in Camelot. When her entire village was destroyed and burnt down, family had been the only thing that she had known. Her younger sister and her mother were gone. Gwaine never talked about his family either, she knew that his father was dead but that his mother and sister were still alive. She admired him for leaving home and going on his own adventures alone, something she could never do. She looked up and away from her thoughts.

* * *

Gwaine was behind her, but he quickly trotted up alongside her and smiled. ''Is your horse bothering you?'' he asked and motioned to Eira's jumpy and nervous white mare.

''I think I'm the one bothering. Sending out anxious energy to an already nervous horse isn't the best thing to do,'' Eira replied and stroked her horse. ''Yours seems fine,'' she said. Gwaine's dark horse walked steadily and stably, not twitching at any movement in the bushes like Eira's did. ''I guess it feels like me,'' he said. Eira bit her lip and smiled flirtatiously, ''No, you have more muscle.''

Gwaine laughed and looked at her. ''Any more nightmares last night?'' he asked. She shook her head. Suddenly, Percival raised his hand and the group fell silent and came to a stop. Eira panicked. She knew it. The bandits were coming for her. She looked at Gwaine, prepared to feel a sword or an arrow piercing through her at any moment.

''There!'' Percival whispered and pointed to some bushes. A misty figure came into view. Percival, Gwaine and the knights dismounted and drew their swords.

Eira almost screamed at them to back away, but she couldn't. She was frozen. She couldn't move her lips. She couldn't move her eyes.

* * *

''Show yourself,'' Gwaine declared and the figure stepped out into the light from the cover of the bushes.

It was a girl who looked about the same age as him. She looked strangely familiar. He doubted his memories for a moment, but when he saw her eyes he knew.

She had chestnut hair and dark eyes, and she was wearing dark pants and a black tunic along with a brown belt. Even though she was quite short, she looked fierce. She was holding a bag in one hand and a sword in the other. She grasped the handle harder. ''Who are you?'' Percival asked and the knights surrounded her. Gwaine decided not to say anything yet. Her eyes traveled to each face of the group, and she stopped at Gwaine's and he met her fearless eyes. ''Same question,'' the small girl replied aggressively. Gwaine gave her a look, and after she realized that she stood no chance against them, she spoke. ''My name is Ina. I'm traveling to Caerleon to find my mother. I don't mean any harm.'' She smirked. ''Only if you hurt me.''

Her name felt as obvious as an intruder in clear daylight.

Her voice as familiar to him as his sword.

She was his sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwaine stepped forward. He wasn't sure if she had recognized him, but there was something in her eyes that hinted it. ''Ina?'' he asked. She turned to look at him. ''Gwaine!'' she exclaimed and her face lit up. He wasn't sure if he should smile and hug her, but she ran forward to him and jumped into his arms, all of a sudden full of energy. She held on to him tightly and squeezed until he couldn't breathe.

She let go of him and he looked at the rest of the group, who were staring at them. ''Well this is my sister,'' Gwaine said and shrugged his shoulders. ''You mean the one that you called an evil toa-'' Percival started but Gwaine shushed him before he could finish his sentence. His small sister put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. Gwaine decided to play along so he pushed her a bit and she tried to resist laughing but couldn't. Merlin gave Eira a look and she nodded. Gwaine didn't mind teasing people, especially girls.

''Ina, this is Percival, Merlin and Eira,'' Gwaine introduced each member of the group along with the other knights. His sister looked delighted to see that she wasn't the only girl. Gwaine wasn't sure what Eira's reaction to his sister would be, but she didn't show anything particular, she just smiled. Then he recognized what was in her eyes. Relief. She must have been nervous. The rest of the group seemed surprised at his sister's presence, but the looks they gave Gwaine showed that they didn't seem to mind if she joined their group. Gwaine looked at Percival and he nodded approvingly. ''We're actually headed to Caerleon as well,'' Gwaine said, not sure if he should be happy with her being there. He had never really stood close to his sister, and since he had left home when he was a teenager he hadn't seen her grow up.

One of the knights offered her his horse, and she smiled but declined. She quickly replied that she had her own horse a few steps away and went to get it. Gwaine rolled his eyes at Percival and they laughed before they mounted. He looked at Eira and she seemed to look more eager now. Ina returned with a horse that was small, just like her. It looked well-groomed and fed, and so did his sister. He wondered where she had been, and if what she had said about finding their mother was true. He looked at Eira. She seemed like she wanted to be alone, so he steered his horse closer to his sister. ''Nice horse,'' he commented.

''Nice patrol,'' she replied and looked admiringly at one of the younger knights, the same one that had offered her his horse. She winked at the knight, trying to get his attention, and he tore his gaze away from the woods for a few seconds and looked at her. She smiled and he turned back to the front. Gwaine rolled his eyes at her and she spoke, ''So this is where you've ended up after all these years.'' She had seen the crest of Camelot on the saddle of his horse; the knights didn't wear anything else to show who they were in case they needed to hide their identities. Gwaine thought back to when he had left home as a teenager.

''It hasn't been that long, you've only just turned twenty-one,'' he replied, recognizing the fact that every year since he had left home, he had laid awake on the night of his sister's birthday and thought about his family.

''I haven't seen you in eight years Gwaine. You were a wild teenager back then. And I'm only two years younger than you,'' she said, and didn't wait for his reply. ''Mother went to Caerleon to talk to Queen Annis about a week ago. Since the king is dead she thought that maybe his wife would be more considerate and let her stay in the kingdom.''

''What's wrong with the village we lived in?'' he asked, surprised at his mother's change. But then again, he had never really payed attention to her opinion on their village.

''Since you had left long ago and I wanted to go on my own adventures as well, she wanted to go to the place where our father had spent most of his time. She wanted to meet people that had known him,'' Ina explained. Gwaine nodded. He kind of pitied his mother, she didn't have anyone in their family left to spend time with. He kind of missed her as well. ''So you're going to find her?'' he asked, remembering what she had said. ''Yes, I was hoping to almost settle down somewhere in the kingdom, maybe settle down with someone special,'' she said and raised one eyebrow at Gwaine and glanced at the handsome young knight she had been looking at. He was about to roll his eyes at her and wish her good luck, but then he realized that she was a lot like him. Maybe it was passed on. Or maybe she had looked up to him ever since they were little.

He heard a familiar voice behind him and smiled. Eira trotted up alongside him and greeted Ina again. They started talking a bit, so Gwaine decided to talk to Percival and let them bond, even though they were very different. Percival looked like he was in a good mood so Gwaine poked him with the back of his sword. Percival laughed and remarked that Merlin had some work to do on the bluntness of Gwaine's sword. Gwaine replied that Percival was blunt.

* * *

Eira looked at the short and small, fierce girl that reminded her so much of Gwaine. She clearly wanted to talk so Eira made an effort to get to know her.

''So you're the girl of the group. All the knights must be jealous,'' Ina said mysteriously.

Eira wasn't quite sure if she meant Gwaine, or knew that they were together.

''What do you mean?''

''You're with Gwaine. I mean, they must see you two together. Not everyone has it so easy to find a girl as Gwaine does,'' she said and laughed. Eira laughed too and replied, ''I only know that Percival has someone. I don't know about any of the others.''

''What about the one with the dark hair and blue eyes?'' Ina said and motioned towards Merlin. ''That's Merlin, he's a close friend of everyone here,'' Eira explained.

''Oh I'd like him as a close friend,'' Ina said flirtatiously but then continued. ''But my eyes are on that one,'' she said and pointed to the youngest of the knights; he was very handsome.

They giggled and Eira realized how much she had needed someone like this. Ina and Jetta weren't the closest to friends she had ever had, but they had potential. Even though it was a bit strange that she was Gwaine's sister.

''So how long is it until you can find the Helix?'' Ina asked all of a sudden.

Eira was about to reply but then she realized something. She became tense.

No one had mentioned anything about the Helix to Ina.

Eira tried to act like she hadn't noticed anything and shook it off. ''Oh I didn't know that you knew! Well, a few days hopefully. We're invited to one of Queen Annis' famous banquets in the castle first.''

Ina didn't seem to notice Eira's thoughts, but she paid careful attention to Eira's words about the banquet.

''Oh yes, I know! I think I'm going to stay in Caerleon with my mother when I find her. You have to be careful at her feast. She has a new advisor and from what I've heard he's very attractive. Gwaine gets some competition,'' she laughed and brought the conversation to a more casual level again.

''The advisor may be attractive, but I think my heart will always stay with Gwaine,'' Eira replied and smiled. Gwaine turned around dramatically at the sound of his name. ''What will stay with Gwaine? I'm not carrying anyone's bags if that's what you mean,'' he said loudly. Percival said something inaudible and they broke into laughter. Eira gave Ina a look. ''You know what? Spend a little time with my brother. I'm going to be brave today,'' she said and fearlessly trotted up to the knight she had been looking at. The knight smiled when he saw her and Gwaine rolled his eyes. Eira decided to give his sister a chance before she started becoming suspicious because she of all people knew that it was unfair.

It had happened to her a lot recently.

* * *

Eira looked at Gwaine who was staring in fascination at the gates leading onto the path to the castle of Caerleon. She watched as recognition crept upon both his and his sister's faces. She wondered if their mother was somewhere in the kingdom and if Gwaine would get to meet her again. The Queen was aware of their arrival, so the guards opened the gates to let the eight people on horseback through the massive gates.

Eira was assisted by Gwaine when she dismounted, and they carried their bags together as the grooms took their tired horses. A tall, young and handsome man walked down the steps to greet them and Ina nodded excitedly at Eira. He was the advisor. He introduced himself and proudly showed the group main bits of the castle. A servant came and led the three other knights to their chambers, all of them looking tired from the journey. Another servant showed Percival and Merlin their rooms, and Gwaine was asked if he was to share with Eira. They both nodded and waved to Ina. She turned around and quickly made her way down the steps they had come up and Eira guessed that she was going to look for her mother. The servant unlocked their chambers and they entered. There were two rooms, one was quite big and in it was a large double-bed with blue covers and embroidered pillows. Eira and Gwaine both just stared in awe at the luxury that the Queen had welcomed them with. There were cushioned chairs and a nicely polished table and even a big, stone fireplace. ''The banquet will take place tomorrow in the late evening. You are welcome to stroll around the castle and the city. Queen Annis welcomes you warmly,'' the man servant said politely, slightly bowed, and left.

Gwaine looked at Eira, both of them still astonished. ''They must not know what status we have, he bowed! Even if it was just a little bit, he still did!'' Eira explained excitedly. She strolled around the room, lifting her skirts and acting like she was a princess. Gwaine played along. He bowed deeply and kissed her hand. He met her eyes and made a face. ''Who am I now?'' he asked and poshly kissed his way up her arm. ''Oh how I would love to say that I desire you, my rich and beautiful lady! I wish to say that I want to drown you in gold and riches! But my posh, irritating servant-likeness pulls me back!'' Gwaine said in a voice that could only belong to one man and Eira laughed until she had to pull herself away from his desperate grip. She sat down on one of the blue, cushioned chairs and held her stomach, sore from laughing. Gwaine didn't give up. Instead, he tickled her and she laughed harder and begged him to stop, and he replied that he would only stop when she answered who he was imitating. ''George! It's George!'' she screamed and fell off the chair onto the floor, unable to stop laughing. Gwaine nodded and laughed too, until Eira put her hand over his mouth. ''We can't act like this, Annis will arrest us!'' Eira said and calmed herself.

''Or George. What if he is watching us right now?'' Gwaine replied and Eira gave him a look. She left him there and unpacked their bags while Gwaine decided to explore the chambers further. There was a large closet, just like in Camelot, and Eira almost immediately felt at home. She was with Gwaine, so she didn't need to worry about much. Just the bandits. She wondered if they would be able to reach them within the castle's walls. Then she remembered Ina. Over the days that they had been traveling, Eira had grown more and more suspicious of whose side Ina was loyal to. But she was also getting closer to her and understanding her more and more, and they also felt like close friends. Eira felt confused about who this small, fearless girl really was, and she hoped that she could use their newly found friendship to change the side Ina had taken.

Suddenly, she heard something clatter on the hard floor. She went closer to where the noise had come from, and saw Gwaine standing by the wooden table, a blank expression on his face, as if he was in a trance.

''Gwaine? Are you alright? Did you push that vase off the table?'' Eira tried, but Gwaine didn't reply. She went closer, and touched his arm. He suddenly jerked his head up, ''His room must be here.'' His expression changed when he met Eira's confused eyes and he took her hands, excited. ''My father was a knight of Caerleon. His chambers must still be here. He was one of the main knights,'' he explained.

''Annis must follow the same rules we have in Camelot. If a knight is killed, his closest family shall be given the right to take whatever they want from his chambers,'' Eira replied, not quite understanding what Gwaine wanted.

''How about we go there tomorrow? We have the whole day,'' Gwaine said. Eira nodded, but before she could ask him any more, there was a knock on the door. ''It's George!'' Gwaine exclaimed and pretended to hide behind Eira. She laughed and shoved him to the door. It opened and Gwaine stepped back, surprised as two servants entered with plates of food. Eira and Gwaine just stared at each other, once again astonished at the neat table set with food. The servants left briefly and the door closed. Eira studied the plates and realized how starved she was. Gwaine sat down and reached for a knife, but Eira lightly touched his hand and then sat down without a word.

She inspected the food, some of it was warm, and there was meat and bread and vegetables. ''What, you think she poisoned it?'' Gwaine's confused eyes met hers and there was disbelief in his voice.

''Doesn't it seem a bit strange that Annis is being so welcoming? I think the food is fine, though,'' Eira said blankly. She almost didn't recognize herself. She realized that she had become much more cautious than she ever had before, and she was unsure if it was good or bad. The food tasted like any other meal they had had in Camelot, and Annis had made sure that her guests would be satisfied. Gwaine commented that it was almost better than the food back home, but then again, it was Gwaine, and he could eat just about anything.

They continued and he as usual talked about almost everything that was on his mind. When his words leaned towards their plan and the Helix, Eira tried to change the topic. Even though she felt like she was being paranoid, she didn't want to discuss it in Queen Annis' castle.

''Does Annis even know why we are here?'' Eira asked Gwaine, who was still stuffing food in his mouth. Eira gave him a disapproving look.

''I doubt she knows about the Helix. The information was in one of Gaius' strange books, and no one quite knows where they come from. If she tries to ask us about that or the reason for our being here, we'll just have to say something that doesn't sound suspicious. And we all have to say the same thing,'' he explained.

''We have to tell the others that as well,'' Eira replied and smiled.

''No secrets that only we know,'' Gwaine said and laughed.

''Even though there's quite a lot,'' Eira replied and thought of the memories they shared.

They finished the food and a while later, the servants returned and left with many compliments for Queen Annis and the kitchen from Gwaine and Eira. It was important to be proper guests as well.

Eira couldn't find a screen to change behind, but it didn't bother her because there was only Gwaine in the room. He was already changed, well shirtless, and busy trying to move all of the extra pillows and covers off the bed without making a mess. Eira looked down at her wounds. There was a quite large scar on her leg, but it wasn't red anymore. She didn't know if it would ever go away.

The memory certainly wouldn't.

She managed changing without a maid and organized her clothes so that the room would be somewhat tidy and neat. Jetta had been very kind and lent her some trousers and blouses, even though Eira prefered her old dresses.

Gwaine finished piling the bedclothes on a drawer, and smiled amusedly when he saw her organizing.

''You brought the purple dress, right?'' he asked.

''Only because you wanted me to. I'll wear it at the banquet tomorrow and then you can look at me,'' she replied, teasing him.

''It's a shame you only change once or twice a day though,'' Gwaine said, gave her a wink, and she laughed. He came closer and put his arms around her.

''Are you sure you're going to be able to handle her advisor tomorrow?'' he teased.

''Only if you show me that you're better than him. He has quite a lot to offer,'' she replied, and both of them knew that it was a complete lie.

''Oh those were some dangerous words, my lady, are you sure you can deal with their full consequences?'' he said, pretending to be serious and she nodded.

''Well then,'' he said, grabbed a plate that the servants had left, and shook the fruits off so that they rolled around on the table, almost rolling off of it.

''Arm yourself carefully,'' she said, grabbed a hanger from the closet, and laughed.

''Are you sure you can fight in that?'' Gwaine asked challengingly and pointed to her nightgown.

''I'm not going to take it off if that's what you mean. Or should I say want,'' she replied determinedly and he dramatically pretended to be disappointed. She smiled and circled him.

* * *

Eira woke up in the morning, the image of the leader bandit's blue eyes in her head. Despite her playful battle with Gwaine in the late evening, she had dreamt nightmares that she couldn't remember, only stray words spoken in a gruff and menacing voice telling her to hurry up.

Gwaine had made it very clear that he wanted to go see his father's chambers in the castle as soon as possible, and after that they would gather the whole group and discuss what and what not to say at the banquet that evening. Eira hoped that Ina wouldn't be there. She was trying to decide if she should confront her and question her about the bandits. If the girl would confess to siding with them, Eira would do everything she could to change Ina's mind.

If not, then Eira stood no chance against the possible, unpredictable bandit attack. She sighed, unsure of how quick she should be in her confrontation. She sat up, and promised herself one thing.

She would confront Ina today. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

Gwaine woke up from his deep sleep and opened his eyes. He suddenly felt wide awake when he remembered that he was going to see his father's chambers. He didn't know what he hoped to find, or why he was so excited. His mother had probably already been there, but he didn't think that she would take anything. He didn't think that he would either. Gwaine wondered if his sister had found their mother, and if he would get to see her at all. She would probably be glad to see him, and there was no way she could be mad at him when he was a main knight of Camelot.

He heard Eira's voice by the door, and it sounded like she was speaking to someone. Gwaine slowly walked to the door, it was quite early for visitors. Eira was there, already dressed, and she was talking to the young man they had seen on the steps the day before. The man smiled when he saw Gwaine, and held out his hand. Eira looked at Gwaine disapprovingly and Gwaine realized that he was shirtless, so he backed away to quickly put on a shirt. He returned to the door and met Eira's satisfied look. ''I am Isaac, Queen Annis' advisor. You must be Sir Gwaine, right?'' he asked cheerfully and Gwaine nodded before they shook hands.

Eira gave Gwaine a look and laughed. This was the man everyone had been talking about. He was Gwaine's height, quite handsome, and looked kind. He also looked like the type of person that dedicated themselves to their work. ''You don't happen to be Ina's brother, do you? She looks a lot like you!'' Isaac said and Gwaine nodded again.

''Exactly how do you know Ina?'' Gwaine asked, surprised that Isaac seemed to know his sister so well. ''We were from the same village, we were good friends. I take it you had left to somewhere when I got there. Then Ina left as well, and I became Queen Annis' advisor. But Ina was here just a few weeks ago as well,'' he explained.

''Right,'' Gwaine said. He gave Eira a look and she nodded, confused. Gwaine's sister had said that she hadn't been in Caerleon since she had lived there, and the time Isaac had said sounded like too recently. ''I should get going and introduce myself to the others in your group. I'll see you later,'' Isaac said goodbye and left.

Eira tidied up a bit while she and Gwaine discussed the times Ina had mentioned. They thought of several theories, but decided that it was probably just Ina or Isaac getting mixed up and that they would ask one of them later.

Eira stopped moving her bag and looked up. ''Gwaine, you want to go alone to your father's chambers, right?'' she asked him quietly.

''Unless you really want to come along, I would prefer to be alone,'' Gwaine replied and Eira nodded understandingly. She almost sounded relieved, as if there was something that she had wanted to do. But she also sounded unsure, and Gwaine knew better than to ask. Eira seemed happier in the castle than outside, and she even talked more often. He hoped that she would stay like that over the next few days that they would use to travel to the Helix, because her mood affected Gwaine more than he thought it could.

He agreed to meet Eira in the early afternoon, and went to find his father's chambers. He stopped to ask for directions, because he had no idea how many main, privileged knights Annis had, or if even more special people were given chambers to live in. One guard who noticed that he wasn't from the castle led him to a section for the main knights. Gwaine walked down a bright hallway and stopped when he reached the penultimate door. He looked up. Above the door was a metal plate with his father's name engraved in it. His hand carefully reached for the handle. It was locked, of course. Gwaine spun around and called for the guard that was slowly walking down the hall in the other direction. Gwaine showed him a piece of parchment and explained who he was, so the strict guard unlocked it after some hesitation. Gwaine closed the door after entering, he wanted to be completely alone. The sound of his boots on the stone floor echoed around the room. The room was almost identical to the one Gwaine and Eira were staying in. It was also like Gwaine's back in Camelot. It wasn't very different to any other castle chamber in fact, but because of who it belonged to, it felt special. There was a table and a cushioned chair by the window facing out into the forest. After hesitating, Gwaine sat down in the chair and looked out of the window. He imagined his father sitting there, and thinking about his life as a knight for Caerleon. Maybe he thought of his family. Gwaine had never met him. Or maybe he had, but what disappointed him was that he couldn't remember. He looked down at the desk, and changed his opinion about his mother taking things. There were no papers or anything left on the wooden surface, and Gwaine wondered if his mother had taken meaningful things like letters. There was also a closet, and he wasn't surprised when he found it empty. There was almost nothing in the drawers or on the table in the other corners of the room.

One wall of the chamber was almost bare except for a large fireplace, but it had more colors and adornments than the one Gwaine and Eira had. The stones were decorated and Gwaine wondered how much Queen Annis really valued her knights if she allowed special things like making a fireplace decorated. Gwaine's curious eyes traveled to the medium sized painting hanging on the wall above. In it was a landscape, a forest in one corner of the painting, and a river flowing through rolling hills in the other. There was a sun rising in the middle of the painting, with strange sparks around it. It didn't quite look like a normal sunrise, and Gwaine couldn't help letting his finger brush against it. His fingers trailed over the landscape, and he felt the unique texture that the artist had carefully designed. He looked for the artist's name and signature somewhere in the picture, but couldn't find it. Gwaine suddenly felt the urge to move the painting. He had no idea why, but his hands lifted the painting off its hooks on the wall and carefully placed it on the table.

There was a small, thin slot in the wall, and Gwaine opened it without hesitation. There was a dark opening in it, and it turned out to be more like a drawer. He reached inside and felt his hand grasp a hard handle, and he pulled it out. The handle engraved in details belonged to a sword with an almost perfect balance. Gwaine studied it and moved it around in his hand, pretending to circle an invisible enemy. He wasn't sure if this was his father's only sword, or if it had even belonged to his father. As he looked at the elegant sword more closely, he saw something written on the part of the blade closest to him. '_For my son, Gwaine'_. Gwaine almost dropped the sword out of shock and surprise when he saw his name, and knew for sure that the sword had belonged to his father. He didn't even know that his father had known his name. He shut the slot and returned the painting to its place. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the sword, but decided to keep it instead of leaving it in the wall. Luckily he had two scabbards, so he stuck the sword in his spare one. He didn't mind two swords, even though he wasn't even sure that he wanted to risk using it in case he would lose it. It felt different possessing something that had been his father's, and it was almost like his father had meant for him to open the slot and find it. He wondered if he should go to the chambers again with his sister, and maybe their mother would come along too. Gwaine felt satisfied with his discovery, so he exited the chambers and locked them with the key that the guard had entrusted him with. He walked down the hallway and then another, trying to memorize the way the guard had taken him, hoping that it would be useful to know. He decided to visit Percival and Merlin's chambers and let Eira deal with what she wanted to.

* * *

Shortly after Gwaine had left, Eira had decided to find Ina. She knew that she was probably staying with her mother in the city, so she stopped and asked a servant with a guest list for the banquet. She said Ina's name and to Eira's surprise the servant replied that she was staying in the same hallway as the advisor. Eira thanked him, but she was still confused. That section of the castle was for important people, but maybe Ina and the advisor were closer than she first assumed they were. There were servants and cooks running around, stressedly giving orders and instructions or carrying plates and cutlery and chairs. The kingdom looked like it was preparing for quite a lot of guests later that evening. Women dressed in fine gowns and jewelry passed and waved to Eira and she became aware of how casually she was dressed. She was the female representative of Camelot, she couldn't be seen looking like Camelot consisted of only peasants. Her business with Ina would have to wait, so Eira turned around and walked back to her chambers. She couldn't change into the purple dress yet, so the blue one would have to do. She could wear the necklace Gwaine had given to her to look more proper and a bit fancier. She called for a female servant, and one quickly came. She helped her change and braided her hair with flowers. Eira looked at herself in the mirror, and decided that she looked better. She quickly left again, and headed straight to the advisor's hallway with some help from the signs. She knocked on the door to a smaller chamber, hoping that her friend was inside. Ina opened the door, and Eira stepped inside. She didn't pay attention to the room, and turned to face Ina. She was wearing a dark dress and looked happy to see Eira.

''Are you alone?'' she asked and Ina nodded.

Eira prepared herself for the words, and knew that she had to say them, the accusation was her only chance. She took a deep breath and looked into Ina's eyes.

''I know that you are working with the bandits.''

She begged for her friend not to act innocent because it would only make it harder, but she did. ''I don't understand what you mean. What bandits?'' Ina said and Eira tried to remain calm.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've noticed your questions, and your behaviour. You seem to be awfully interested in the Helix,'' Eira said slowly, hoping that her friend wouldn't notice how tense she was.

''How do you know about them?'' Ina replied, but she didn't fully give in.

''I met them. They hurt me. But you should know that already,'' Eira replied bitterly.

This time, Ina's confusion looked different. ''I didn't. I knew that a group from Camelot was traveling to find some magical item, but I had no idea who you were. Or that Gwaine was in it,'' Ina confessed and looked sad. Eira knew she wasn't lying.

''But why? Why betray your friends, your own brother? He was happy to finally see you again! Why spy for those bandits?'' Eira asked the questions that had puzzled her the most.

''Are you the only one that knows?'' Ina asked, almost whispering as if someone else was listening. Eira nodded. Ina sighed unhappily.

''My family wasn't exactly rich. We could live, but just barely. When my father died when Gwaine and I were little, we were left penniless. His job was the main source of income, but when that money ran out my mother had to start selling things. Gwaine tried to find a job, and then left in hopes of being one less person to support. I think it helped my mother and I more than it helped him. But he still enjoyed life. Gwaine doesn't need money now, he's a knight. And he has you. But my mother and I still need money. That's what the bandits offered,'' Ina explained, thinking back to her struggles. Eira believed her, but she understood her even more. She knew what it felt like to be tempted with something you really wanted, even though the task to get it is almost unbearable.

Before Eira could say anything, Ina continued, almost urgently. ''There is also another reason,'' she paused, looked into Eira's eyes and took a deep breath.

''I think...I think I'm pregnant.'' Ina was on the verge of tears and her news made Eira feel like she had dipped her fingers into freezing water. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't form any words. Ina's eyes pleaded her to say something, and tears started running down her cheeks. Ina couldn't possibly be lying, because she took Eira's hands and held them against her stomach, and Eira felt the small bump. ''Who...who is..?'' Eira tried to ask and Ina burst out crying. ''I don't know! I...I'm with Isaac, and I'm begging that it's his child...but...the leader of the bandits...against my will..,'' she sobbed and Eira gasped. If the child belonged to the leader bandit, there wasn't much Ina could do. Eira pitied the poor girl. She was mature and old enough to have the baby, but she would live a terrible life if the father wasn't Isaac, the man Ina apparently loved.

She hugged Ina and held her close, trying to comfort the girl in an impossible situation.

If it were Eira, she couldn't even imagine what she would do. ''There's only one way to find out,'' she told Ina and saw sparks of hope light up in her frightened eyes. Eira thought carefully about her next words. ''Ina. I will make you a deal. And I will help you, if you help me. I will help you find out whose child the baby is, and I'll guide you through the entire time and the consequences,'' Eira said and Ina tried to smile. She started to thank Eira but Eira interrupted her, ''but only if you promise to turn on the bandits. And to tell me any information about their attack. Fight for us. Surprise the bandits when they least expect it. Otherwise, we won't succeed. And Camelot will never recover. We will all die. Gwaine will die,'' Eira said and the power of her words struck herself as much as Ina.

She met her friend's suddenly petrified eyes, and panicked. Terror-stricken, she suddenly realized that Ina was holding a crystal that was on a chain around her neck, similar to but much bigger than the one Eira had found planted on her dress.

It was glowing. The door was blown off its hinges and three bandits came charging in, but their leader wasn't with them. ''You! You betrayed us!'' they screamed at Ina and she screamed. One of them grabbed Ina's arms and started pulling her away and Eira realized that Ina had been trying to take the crystal off because the bandits could see through it. She had wanted to agree to Eira's deal. Another bandit grabbed Eira. He shoved his hand against her mouth and his nails dug into her skin and she screamed as loud as she could for help. How had they gotten into the castle unnoticed? They had probably used magic.

To escape was all she could think about. She kicked frantically, bit into the bandit's hand, tried to use her arms that were twisted in an impossible grip behind her. Ina cried and pleaded her for help, and then everything happened so quickly. Guards came running into the room and stopped the three bandits. Eira got loose and tried to reach for Ina, grabbed her arms, and pulled her from the bandits' tight grip. They held each other and watched, still terrified, as the guards dragged the bandits away. They stood there, panting and trying to calm down. Eira could still feel the bandit's rough hands holding her and her arms were sore.

Suddenly, Ina realized something and her shocked expression turned into an excited smile. ''Eira! Do you understand what this means? If the leader didn't come, it means that he hasn't seen my confession! He still thinks that I'm working with them! As long as those three are in the dungeon, no one can tell the other bandits! We can still surprise them when they attack!''

Eira almost screamed with delight and the two girls hugged each other even tighter. There was a big chance that the other bandits could find out about Ina's betrayal, but it was a risk they were prepared to take. ''Now, let's take the first step in trying to help you,'' Eira said and smiled. She would help her friend, and her friend would help her. Eira suddenly realized that they had very little time before the banquet. She took Ina's hand, helped her stand up, and led her out of her chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

The two girls stopped at Percival and Merlin's chambers and knocked on the door. To their surprise, Gwaine opened it and let them step inside. Percival and Merlin were seated at the table, and they were looking through papers and maps and things that Eira didn't care about right then.

''What was all that?'' Gwaine asked.

''It was nothing, we were just being attacked,'' Eira replied sarcastically and everyone looked up with surprise. Eira glanced at Ina with a warning look. They would have to make up a story. ''They were unknown to us, they just came charging in. The guards took them straight to the dungeons,'' Ina explained. Eira was amazed at her friend's ability to make something up and sound like she was telling the truth. She wondered if she used that skill often. Gwaine had a confused expression on his face and started to open his mouth but before he could ask anything, Eira interrupted. ''We just wanted to ask if we could borrow Merlin,'' Eira said quickly and gave Merlin a look. He nodded and left Gwaine and Percival. Gwaine sent another confused look to Percival and he shrugged. Eira smiled insecurely and almost ran out of the room.

They quickly dragged Merlin into Ina's chambers, closed the door, and locked it, facing him with their hands on their hips.

"What are you going to do to me?" Merlin gave them a confused and slightly scared look. Ina nodded towards Eira to explain, she knew him the most.

''Merlin, please try not to...I don't know, but this is going to sound very strange,'' Eira warned him, and took a deep breath.

''We think that Ina is pregnant,'' Eira said. Merlin gave Ina a surprised look but Eira continued before he could say anything, ''She is unsure of who the father is. It's either the one person that would be suitable, or another. And he is quite the opposite,'' Eira explained, but she didn't mention exactly who they were. Ina gave Eira a grateful look, even though Ina probably wondered why this was being told to Merlin of all people. She would soon understand.

Merlin looked away and Eira could see that he was trying to piece together who it could be, but she quickly dragged him to one corner of the room so Ina couldn't hear and asked him if she could tell Ina about his magic. He nodded and suddenly smiled, happy that it seemed like he could use his incongruous gift that didn't fit in anywhere else. They went back to Ina. Eira explained what they were going to do, and to her surprise Ina didn't seem to react much to Merlin having magic.

Eira helped Ina lay down on the bed, and placed Merlin's hand on her stomach. Eira saw the frantic rise and fall of Ina's chest and took her hand to calm her. After a while and after some convincing, Ina nodded that she was ready and Merlin took a deep breath. He murmured a magical incantation and his eyes flashed gold. Eira was fascinated by it, even though her own eyes did the same. Merlin's eyes closed and he stood completely still. Ina's eyes were also completely closed, and Eira gripped her hand harder. He stood there for a few moments, and Eira almost reached out and touched him to make sure that he was still there.

Merlin suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. He removed his hand.

''What did you see?'' Eira asked Merlin nervously.

''I only saw a face. First a pair of eyes, deep blue,'' he started. Eira panicked. Blue. Ina looked at Eira anxiously and Eira squeezed Ina's hand so hard that she was surprised it didn't disappear. She suddenly let go, realizing that she wasn't helping her nervous friend.

''Then I saw his whole face. It was Isaac,'' Merlin said, surprised. Ina breathed out as if she had been holding her breath for too long, which she had, and Eira sighed, relieved. Ina got up and hugged Merlin tightly, and then Eira. They both thanked Merlin and he smiled, glad to be of help, but probably more happy because he could use his magic. ''I wish you luck with your baby,'' he said and sent a smile towards Ina. She smiled back fully, and Eira hadn't seen her smile like she did before. ''We need to tell Isaac,'' Eira said and Merlin nodded. ''I promise I won't tell anyone unless you want me to,'' he replied and they smiled gratefully. Eira couldn't resist hugging him again, and he looked slightly surprised, but happy that he had been able to help them. He then said goodbye and left.

Ina smiled gratefully again at Eira, almost crying with relief that the baby's father was Isaac. ''So how do you think Isaac will handle it?'' Eira asked her.

''I haven't thought about that yet. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Gwaine that I'm with him. We're still quite young, but I think that he'll be happy to settle down with me,'' she said. ''I hope,'' she said uncertainly, new anxiety finding its place in her voice and her eyes looking up at Eira.

''It will be fine, I'll be right behind you when you tell him. And after you tell him, Gwaine and the others are going to find out,'' Eira said. She had never thought about Gwaine's reaction to his sister being pregnant. Then she thought about their mother.

''Have you told your mother?'' Eira asked her slowly.

''I found her yesterday, and I told her. She knows that I'm with Isaac, but I didn't exactly do anything to make her think that he wasn't the father. I didn't know then. For some reason, my mother is very close to the Queen, and she will be at the banquet. She doesn't know that Gwaine is here, I was hoping to surprise her!'' Ina explained. Eira felt happy for her, but couldn't help feeling left out. She had no family left. But she had friends. And most importantly, Gwaine.

''Thank you Eira, for everything,'' Ina said.

''Go tell Isaac now, I'm going to go and get ready for the banquet. And remember what we agreed on. If the bandits tell you any more information, tell me. I'll see you,'' she said smiling, and left Ina's chambers.

* * *

Gwaine, Percival, Merlin and the other knights were still discussing what they would say at the banquet when Eira entered, almost prancing into the room and lifting her skirts as she skipped. She told them that they had about two hours until they had to be in the main hall for the banquet. Eira then turned to Gwaine and put her hands on her hips. Gwaine followed her movements as she did and raised his eyebrow flirtatiously. She gave him a disapproving look.

''We should go as well,'' she said.

''Two hours? That's more than enough time to brush you hair!'' he protested and he sounded completely bewildered.

''It takes a long time to get ready, trust me,'' she said obstinately. She took his hand, sent a grateful and secret look to Merlin to thank him once again, and nodded at Percival and the other knights. She pulled and dragged Gwaine to the door and he sent a defeated look to his friends as they tried to stop themselves from laughing. Sir Helyas put his hand by his throat and made a cutting motion and the other knights and Merlin laughed amusedly.

Gwaine gave up trying to fight and just held Eira's hand as they walked back to their chambers.

''So what was that business with Merlin all about? He looked awfully happy when he came back,'' Gwaine asked, amused.

''You'll find out soon,'' Eira said mysteriously and smiled at his expression.

''And also, Ina told me that your mother is going to be at the banquet. She has no idea that you are going to be there,'' Eira said excitedly and Gwaine smiled. He hadn't seen his mother in a long while, eight years like Ina, and he hoped that she would be happy to see him.

Eira and Gwaine reached their chambers. A maid was standing by the table, clothing items spread out all over the bed. Gwaine almost backed away. He had the easy part, he just had to wear a knight's uniform along with some sort of badge and the crest of Camelot to show that he was important. Eira had to struggle with a tight corset and everything possible to make her look like she was following the latest trend and fashion. The servant helped her and Gwaine just stared at the impossible garments.

''Why do women bother with all this clothing? It just makes it harder for us men to undress them,'' Gwaine said and the servant giggled at his comment. She then put her hand over her mouth shyly and continued dressing Eira, not saying a word. Eira gave Gwaine a look and he smiled. At least some people found what he said funny. After a very long time, Eira finally stepped out from behind the screen the maid had brought with her. Gwaine's jaw dropped. He raised his eyebrows and just stared at her. She looked amazing, especially now that she was finally wearing the purple dress for the first time. Jetta must have known some very skilled seamstresses. The dark, violet fabric sat tightly around her waist and the dress was sleeveless, leaving her neck, arms and shoulders bare. A light red chain-like band was tied loosely around her waist, matching the necklace she would wear. The dress gave the impression that the cloth was just wrapped around her, it left a temptingly thin slit which reached the floor to the side just below her hips, revealing a bit of the side of her leg. At the back, the connected fabric wrapped around, leaving another, however diagonal, thin slit going down her back which stopped almost unbearably low.

Gwaine could barely pay attention to Eira's words. He kept looking at her as she sat down at the dressing table. The maid smiled when she saw Gwaine looking at Eira, her work had been successful. The maid brushed Eira's hair fondly and put stones and jewels in it. She added a lipcolor which matched the light red Eira was wearing and stroked some sparkling, purple powder right by the sides of her eyes, balancing the colors.

When she was finished Gwaine managed to tear his eyes away from Eira and fasten the necklace he had given her around her neck. She thanked the maid as she left, and then kissed Gwaine's cheek. Gwaine couldn't stop looking at her. He tried to open his mouth and say something about how she looked, but he couldn't find a word to describe her. She helped him with his final touches and as they exited their chambers, he took her arm. They walked down to the banquet hall together, and he could tell that Eira was nervous about meeting so many new people. He reminded her to think about the words that they had all agreed on so Queen Annis wouldn't become suspicious of their real business in her kingdom.

Gwaine and Eira stood in the line right outside the dining hall, waiting to be let in. Gwaine could only catch glimpses of it. The banquet hall was huge, with a table shaped like a horseshoe. He realized that they were three, long connected tables and they were all filled with candles and fancy plates and cutlery and other tableware. There were chairs and nametags, and people standing almost everywhere. Gwaine saw Queen Annis proudly standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by eager guests.

They reached the front of the line, said their names, and entered as a person with a piece of parchment that reached the floor crossed their names off the long list. Gwaine nodded at Percival and Merlin to join him and Eira as they walked towards the Queen. Eira looked for Ina, but she hadn't arrived yet. Heads turned as they walked up to Annis, and Gwaine knew that people were looking at Eira's beautiful dress. Queen Annis looked at them and they greeted her formally. They introduced themselves and Annis smiled. ''Camelot. Arthur showed such courage when I last met him, his loss has affected me too,'' she said and then saw Merlin. He was dressed differently than he usually was of course, but she seemed to recognize him. ''You,'' she said, confused. ''I am Merlin. I was Arthur's manservant. Your guards caught me and brought me to your tent the night Arthur asked for single combat instead of war,'' he explained. She nodded and smiled. ''I could tell that you weren't just anyone,'' she replied mysteriously and her words slightly confused Gwaine. He snapped out of his thoughts when the queen's words were directed towards Eira.

You must be Eira, the only girl on your long journey,'' she said and smiled warmly.

''Yes. Our journey was very long, and I am very grateful to be at one of your famous banquets,'' Eira replied and tried not to talk about their group too much. After talking for a while, Gwaine stepped away from Eira and decided to ask for his mother. Annis looked around and pointed to her. Gwaine immediately recognized the woman standing in a group of people on the right side of the room. He excused himself and left Eira, Percival and Merlin to greet her. He suddenly felt shy and insecure, and nearly stopped walking but forced himself to continue. His mother's friends stepped out of the way when he walked up to her, sending him admiring looks. She looked at him, but he couldn't tell if she had recognized him. She motioned to her friends that she would be right back and moved a few steps away from them. He followed her and she turned around and faced him. He wasn't quite sure if she had become smaller, or if he was the one that had changed. He looked into her eyes and realized that he would never forget her brown, warm eyes that both he and his sister had as well. ''Gwaine.'' Her voice was soft. He tried to slightly nod, but she instantly put her arms around him. He embraced her and breathed in the scent that he had almost forgotten. When she let go and looked at him again, there were tears in her eyes.

''I thought I would never see you again,'' she said sadly and he nodded.

''Well, here I am. I can disappear if you want, and you can be right as usual,'' Gwaine said, remembering himself as a teenager, making mistakes that his mother had known he would make right before he blindly and carelessly made them. His mother smiled and stroked his hair. She looked down at his uniform, saw the crest of Camelot and gasped. ''You're a knight of Camelot! And a main one, too,'' she said, a bit surprised, but mostly proud.

''I love it,'' Gwaine said and laughed.

''Just like your father,'' his mother replied, and smiled, drying her tears. Her words reminded Gwaine about the sword, and he carefully pulled it out. She gasped as she studied and ran her fingers along it. ''It's from him,'' she said and smiled. Gwaine nodded. Before he could ask her anything, he saw his mother focusing her gaze on something behind him, and Gwaine put his sword back in one of his scabbards, and turned around. Eira was walking towards them, smiling and looking irresistible. Gwaine had to fight the urge to run up and kiss her, so he tore his eyes away from her and looked at his mother. ''This is Eira,'' he introduced her as he put his arm around Eira's waist and his mother smiled. ''Camelot was a good choice,'' Gwaine said. Eira laughed and took his hand. ''I think we're supposed to sit down now,'' she said as they heard chairs being pulled out and less voices. Gwaine said goodbye to his mother as she went to join her friends. They admiringly looked at Gwaine and asked his mother who he was. He looked down and smiled.

* * *

They sat down, and their group got placed together closest to the Queen. Eira had Gwaine on her right and Ina sitting next to Isaac on Gwaine's right, of course closest to Annis. She mouthed to her friend and asked her if she had told Isaac about their baby and Ina nodded. She smiled and Eira felt very happy. The advisor seemed to have taken it well. Now, Ina just had to tell Gwaine.

Gwaine nudged Eira and pointed to the advisor holding his sister's hand. She nodded, ''They're together,'' she said and smiled. Gwaine didn't look very surprised, he just almost rolled his eyes.

''Then he's taken, no more handsome advisors free,'' he said and they laughed.

''I'm also taken,'' Eira said and kissed him. He was about to continue when she remembered that everyone could be watching them and they stopped. Proper guests, right. Ina gave her a wink and she smiled, a bit embarrassed. Queen Annis stood up and as she tapped her spoon against her glass, everyone stopped talking and settled down. ''I want to thank you all, for being here. A special thanks to my friends from Camelot,'' Annis said and smiled at their group as heads turned to look at them, ''for making a long journey and stopping here for my banquet. And thank you, my friends that live near,'' she continued and listed the names of the other kingdoms that had come. Everything was silent, and Eira was amazed at the amount of respect everyone had for the queen. Her powerful voice stretched across the room, ''Caerleon welcomes you. Let the feast begin!''

Everyone applauded and Queen Annis sat down again. Plates were passed back and forth, and Eira just stared at half of the foods served elegantly in front of her.

Gwaine started to eat, ''We could be ambushed in a few days when we go after the stone, so eat now,'' he said as a joke. Eira didn't take it as a joke. She tried to take a deep breath and pushed his unknowing comment aside. ''It's hard to eat when you constantly have a corset strangling you. I can hardly breathe,'' she explained. Gwaine sighed. ''Well you can't take it off now, can you, so just try to stuff some food in your dress to eat later,'' he said and laughed. Eira wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Instead, she tried to get Ina's attention. Ina looked at her, confused, and Eira mouthed to her to tell Gwaine that she was pregnant. Ina couldn't understand a word, so Eira put her hands on her own stomach and motioned to Gwaine. Ina nodded, and Eira felt eyes on her so she looked up at Gwaine. He was looking at her with an utterly confused expression on his face. He looked down at her hands on her stomach, raised his eyebrows, and looked at her eyes again. ''Either you're pregnant, or I am,'' Gwaine said and Eira laughed. Ina heard what he said, ''No, she's not. At least I don't think so. But I am,'' Ina said and looked into her brother's eyes. His eyes widened and he looked surprised at first, as if he was in shock, but then his expression softened and he smiled at her. He questioningly looked at Isaac and back at her and she nodded. His eyes then turned to Eira. ''You knew?'' he asked her, and she nodded. ''I was one of the first to know,'' she said happily. ''A toast then?'' Isaac said and their group nodded. They made a toast and Eira wished them luck with their baby, even though there was still a while left until it would be born. Gwaine didn't seem like he was in shock as much as Eira thought he would. If she would have been pregnant, it would have been a completely different thing.

Eira looked at the ostentatious decorations and the candles and the flowers and wondered if everything was always this fancy. She then realized that she had never been at a banquet before, one had never been held in Camelot since she had been there. Why should it? Arthur was dead.

She shook off her thoughts and listened as the group talked loudly as they ate, and when dessert came in on silver plates elegantly carried by servants, Eira felt like she wouldn't need to eat again for an entire month. They watched the entertainment that Annis had organized. There were fake magicians that made coins appear out of thin air and then disappear again. A jester took Eira's hand and invited her up to dance with him. ''You never know when you'll have the chance to dance with such a beautiful lady again,'' he said loudly and the entire banquet hall turned to look at them. Despite her protests, he dramatically pulled her with him and they started dancing. Cheerful music played and Eira looked at the performers in the corner that she hadn't even noticed before. The banquet had almost everything. Queen Annis laughed and motioned for Ina and Isaac to dance as well, so when they started dancing the entire kingdom was motivated. Eira guessed that the advisor was like some kind of second leader for the people, everyone liked and trusted him. Percival pulled a reluctant Gwaine from his food, so he danced with his sister and then saved Eira from her unique dance with the jester. He put his hand on her waist and took her other hand, and they danced, not tearing their eyes away from each other for a second. The jester tried to interrupt their dancing by getting in between them which caused them to laugh more than dance.

After a while they got tired and sat down, even though the upbeat music kept playing loudly. Gwaine wanted to talk to Isaac, so he switched spots with Ina. Eira talked to Ina for a while, until Ina suddenly rushed out of the banquet hall. A wave of fear hit Eira, something was clearly wrong. Gwaine and Isaac didn't notice, they were busy talking about something that sounded like strategies and swords. When Ina returned a few minutes later, Eira noticed something different about her. She wasn't wearing her crystal anymore. She looked at her friend's alarmed and frightened expression and asked her what was wrong.

''I left because the bandits wanted to talk to me through the crystal. They're going to attack tonight. They want me to lead your group to a tavern. They're going to force you to hand the map and information about the Helix over to them. They don't want to wait until you get it,'' Ina explained, scared and anxious about the choice that lay in her hands. Eira tried to take a deep breath, and she wasn't sure if it was her corset or her feelings hindering her.

''You've ripped the crystal off, so they can't hear or see you. The three bandits from this afternoon are still locked in, Annis has quite strict guard duties down in the dungeons. That means that you lead us to the tavern, and when they attack, we will ask the queen for backup and there will be more men there than they expected to fight them. We fight them, and Annis gets them,'' Eira said, determined to succeed, planning the only solution she could think of.

''Now we just have to convince Annis to help us with some men. I know exactly how,'' Ina said. She went back to her place next to Isaac and switched back with Gwaine.

''He sure is talkative,'' Gwaine said and Eira nodded absentmindedly, almost waving him away as she tried to see Ina convince Isaac to talk to Annis about borrowing some of her guards behind Gwaine.

Gwaine leaned over so that he was in front of her, nearly fell off his chair, and waved his hand in front of her face.

''What? Do you want a baby as well? You know you can't get them by just looking, right?'' he asked jokingly with amusement.

She shook her head. ''No, I'm just-'' she said.

''Trying to get a better look at that one over there?'' Gwaine finished her sentence and motioned to a man that was sitting right behind Ina. The man must have thought that Eira was looking at him. Her eyes widened, and she quickly leaned back against the chair and breathed out.

''No. Not him,'' she said with her eyes almost wide open and met Gwaine's amused expression.

''Whatever you say,'' Gwaine said and pretended not to believe her.

''But you have me to look at,'' he said. She made a disgusted face at him and laughed at his offended expression. ''I'm just joking. You're the most handsome man I've met,'' she said and kissed him. ''It's hard to reach to kiss you when we're sitting down,'' he said dramatically and she laughed. She took his hand when she felt someone's eyes on them. She turned slightly and saw Gwaine's mother at the other end of the table to Queen Annis' left, smiling warmly.

Eira smiled back and realized that Gwaine was also looking. She wondered how much Gwaine had been able to talk to his mother, and if he would get a chance to see her again before they left.

The hours ticked by and the guests started to leave. Some of them would be leaving in carriages and on horseback that night, but some of them were lucky enough to have been given a room in the castle. Eira started getting tense and nervous. She knew that the bandits would attack soon. She felt insecure and knew that she was being led straight into a trap. Ina nodded at her unsurely, they would be forced to go to the tavern soon. Eira didn't know what Ina had told Isaac, because they were the only two people who knew about the bandits. Isaac was talking to Queen Annis, and she was nodding. Eira sighed relievedly, it looked like they were getting help. Ina cleared her throat, ''How about we all head down to the tavern?'' she asked.

The knights looked at each other eagerly and Eira nodded. Gwaine looked at her. ''Since when were you so excited to go to the tavern?'' he asked Eira and she shrugged her shoulders. ''It was quite fun last time,'' she said and smiled. He raised his eyebrows and then gathered their group. Isaac came along as well and led them to the big tavern in the city a few minutes away, Ina by his side.

Eira suddenly realized what a dangerous game she was playing. Ina could turn on her without warning. Or even worse, the bandits could have even more reinforcement and outnumber them. Eira grabbed Gwaine's hand without thinking and he smiled. ''We're only going to the tavern. Nothing to worry about,'' he said and stroked her hand. She tried to calm down.

The group opened the heavy door and entered. At the sound of the door opening, men stared at them menacingly and Eira almost panicked. She begged for the men sitting at the tables to be regular citizens of Caerleon down at a tavern in the late evening, and that they wouldn't attack them from behind. The man at the counter lit up when he saw them. ''Gwaine! Remember me?'' he asked cheerfully and Gwaine nodded, smiling. He took his arm and greeted him warmly. Eira realized that since Gwaine had spent some time in various parts of the kingdom and outside of it as well, he must have known a lot of the people here. But no one else stepped forward and greeted him, and Eira got a bad feeling about the tavern. She looked around the room, and didn't see any women at all, just the men, staring at them with more than a glint of hostility in their eyes. Suddenly, the man behind the counter groaned and fell to the ground. Eira heard steps. She felt as if the entire room went black as the leader bandit stepped forward. They hadn't waited long. The group backed towards the middle of the tavern, almost back to back in a circle. ''Come on, no tavern brawls now, it's the night of Queen Annis' banquet!'' Gwaine tried but before he could grab a jug of ale from the counter, the bandit Eira recognized all too well spoke. ''Oh, this isn't a regular tavern brawl. We know that your little group is searching for the Helix. But we can't wait any longer. Give us the information and the map, and no trouble,'' he said menacingly. Eira concentrated and blocked out his voice. She heard the door of the tavern shut and the lock click in place. She slowly and discreetly turned around, and studied the man who was now holding the key. Isaac's guards couldn't come and help them as long as the door was locked. It was a large, metal door that they wouldn't be able to push through. They would be forced to fight until someone could open the door and call for help. That someone would probably be Eira.

No one in the group responded to the bandit's gruff words. The bandit stepped forward as if he was going to attack them, but then stopped. Gwaine didn't even flinch.

''No one wants to give the map willingly? Well then, I'll have to ask for some help. Ina?''

Ina bravely looked up at the sound of her name. She stepped forward so quickly and freely that Eira feared for a second that her friend had abandoned their deal, and also their close friendship. But then she realized that Ina was just acting. The leader bandit handed her a sword and she immediately pointed it to Gwaine's chest. He didn't move. She tried to give her brother a sign that she was acting, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers. Eira nudged him gently, hoping that her touch would tell him to look at his sister. He did. ''You're one of the leaders of the group. Give us the map,'' Ina said harshly, and she sounded so real that Eira almost believed her. But the look in her eyes that only Eira and Gwaine could see contradicted her words. The leader bandit got tired of her words, and grabbed Eira, pulling her away from the group. He let his fingers slide down her body and smiled when she shivered. ''If it isn't Jane Smith. We shared some...passionate moments in the forest,'' he said and laughed mockingly. Gwaine looked at her, confused, and she tried to look stable.

''What did you tell your dear knight? That your wound was because of a sharp rock? A snake? Pathetic,'' he said and Gwaine flinched when he recognized his words. They were the same as Eira's desperate explanation. Eira saw him trying to make sense of the situation and she looked at Ina, begging her for help. Her friend nodded that on three she would toss her a sword. Eira focused all her energy on the sword that Ina was holding. Time suddenly seemed to slow down. Eira motioned for her friend to wait, because she had a better idea to try first. She looked into the bandit's eyes, and smiled mysteriously. ''I actually enjoyed that moment in the forest,'' she forced herself to press the words out of her own mouth in a smooth tone. She couldn't even imagine what Gwaine was feeling.

She looked down, and then at his lips. Instead of fighting him, she put her arms around him and rubbed his shoulders. She leaned even closer, trying not to pull away from his foul breath. She opened her mouth and let him feel her desperate breaths. She put her face closer, as if she was going to kiss him, and his grip on her loosened for a second. Ina yelled for Eira to catch it as the sword came hurling through the air and Eira caught it as she twisted out of the bandit's grip. The bandits' surprise gave her group a few seconds to draw their swords and to her relief she saw Gwaine pull two out of his scabbards, one that she didn't recognize.

Percival and the other knights started fighting with the men around them that suddenly got up from the tables with weapons everywhere. Eira heard the metallic clash of weapons around her and dodged swords and knives that flew through the air. She quickly tried to make her way to the door so that she could unlock it, but a man about her height with a knife between his teeth growled at her. She grabbed onto the sword Ina had thrown to her and pulled it upwards. All of her energy was focused on the techniques that Gwaine had taught her, and she could almost feel his hands around her, steadily guiding her movements with the sword. The man she was in combat with was also holding the key, and she tried to grab it from his belt as they moved around in circles. To her relief the man suddenly stopped fighting and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Ina smiling at her, emerging from behind the man in front of her. Eira quickly thanked her friend and made her way to the door as fast as she could. Ina covered her and fought the men that tried to stop Eira's desperate, at first futile attempts to open the door. The seconds slowed down and after what felt like years she was successful, and the door swung open. She didn't need to call anyone because Ina whistled loudly and within a few seconds countless guards rushed past them, into the tavern. Eira felt like she was being spun around by the sounds around her, loud battle cries and shouts. She pushed past her dizziness and searched the tavern for people from their group. None of them were dead. Yet. The leader bandit's men started falling to the floor, either dead, wounded or unconscious. Eira looked for their leader and saw him strenuously fighting with Gwaine. Her heart lurched and she ran to help him. The leader bandit was skilled, and Eira could see that Gwaine was almost struggling. Gwaine desperately looked around the room for Eira, and the bandit used his distraction to stab his arm. Gwaine's pained expression turned angry and he tried to strike the bandit. The bandit thrust towards Gwaine with his sword and had him up against the wall. Eira couldn't move but just as she was about to help him Gwaine did something almost impossible. Before the bandit could do anything Gwaine had gone underneath his legs and tripped him. Gwaine pushed him down on his back and put his foot on the bandit's chest, the harmless side of his sword pressing against the bandit's neck. All he had to do was tilt it, and their biggest threat would be gone. Something kept Gwaine from killing him. Gwaine looked at Eira and the only thing she was able to distinguish in his intense eyes was confusion. The leader bandit took advantage of their looks and quickly stood up. Before he could move, Eira felt a surge of power flow through her and instinctively hit his head with the back of her sword. Hard. He was nearly knocked unconscious, but when she looked up, Gwaine's eyes were different. She didn't recognize him. He didn't give Eira the look that she was expecting. The look that was surprised at her sudden force and success with a sword.

The look that she knew.

She motioned to the guards not to kill the leader, so they grabbed him and started to drag him out of the tavern along with several other bandits. Eira was just about to scream in triumph when she remembered the rest of their group. Percival was making his way towards them along with Merlin. None of them seemed hurt. Ina came limping along with Isaac, and both of them had several cuts and bruises. Eira's gaze traveled to her friend's stomach, but there were no wounds on it. The other three knights walked towards them, Sir Helyas limping. The bandits had been tough fighters. Eira remembered Gwaine's arm wound and turned to look at him. He had small cuts on his face, and half of his arm was soaked in blood. He didn't even seem to notice it.

Eira pointed to it when he met her eyes. He shook his head and motioned to her that it was nothing, and looked at his sister instead. She was holding her leg, and Isaac was trying to support her. Eira put her hand on her stomach and made sure that there weren't any serious wounds her eyes had missed that could harm the baby. Percival turned to the two girls. ''You two have got some serious explaining to do,'' he said and crossed his arms. His words meant that no one was in desperate need of a physician and Eira could almost breathe out. She looked at Ina and she nodded at Eira to explain. The words got stuck in her throat and it felt so dry that she had to swallow several times before she could speak.

''That night...when you found me in the woods...that's when it all started. I didn't fall on a sharp rock. The same bandits attacked me. They wanted information about the Helix, but I wouldn't give it to them. They threatened me and said that they would return, and that if I had told anyone what had happened, they would kill one of you,'' she started.

Merlin nodded. Percival watched her intensely. The rest of the group was silent.

Eira then explained the rest of what had happened: the note, the bird, and Ina's involvement. ''Is this what you couldn't tell me when we talked?'' Percival asked her and she nodded in confirmation. Percival's words seemed to encourage the rest of the group to believe her slightly more. The truth was absurd and the rest of the group seemed to understand, but she only cared about what Gwaine thought. The rest of them could call her a traitor for the rest of her life, she just needed to know that Gwaine understood the truth. She looked into his distant and shocked eyes, ''I'm sorry.''

* * *

Eira was seated at the table in their chambers with Gwaine. He was blankly staring out in front of him. He had gotten his wound treated, and then all of the other members of the group had almost wordlessly and numbly gone to their chambers after getting their wounds looked at by Annis' skilled physicians.

It was the middle of the night. Gwaine and Eira had just sat there for about ten minutes, not speaking a word. Eira understood him, there was a lot to take in. She didn't even know if she had taken in everything.

She suddenly couldn't wait a minute longer. She had had enough. She got up and didn't look his way at all when she walked over to the screen. She looked down at her dress. It was dirty and the slit at the back was ripped. She winced as she lifted the hem off of the ground to look at it and saw that she had scraped up the wound on her leg. She tried to ignore the pain and unbuttoned her dress. It was nearly impossible but she was definitely not about to ask Gwaine for help. She stepped out from behind the screen, still wearing her corset and undergarments and went to find something sharp so she could undo the corset fastening quickly. Gwaine suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, not turning back to look at her. Good, she thought. She found a sharp needle and used the mirror to carefully undo her corset. She was successful, and as the corset loosened she could almost breathe again. She still felt like there was another corset inside of her, cutting off all of her air. She couldn't breathe out. Walking to the silver bowl filled with water that stood on the dressing table, she soaked a cloth in it and covered her face with it, breathing in the icy feeling. When she removed it and opened her eyes again, she saw Gwaine's reflection in the mirror. He looked at her, his expression empty. Then he suddenly turned away and tiredly walked over to the bed. He took off his shirt with a sigh that he didn't try to hide and threw himself on the bed. He was still facing her. She stared at him until he turned around and only then undressed further. She locked the door with stiff fingers and blew out the candles except for one that was standing on a table on her side of the bed. She crawled into the bed and lay down as far away from Gwaine as possible and turned around so she wasn't facing him. She looked into the candle. What was happening? She hated him for not wanting to listen. She didn't want him next to her. She looked into the candle. She could hear Gwaine's uneven breaths next to her. He wasn't sleeping either. The candle flickered and then slowly started to fade.

It was burning out.


	15. Chapter 15

When Eira opened her eyes, Gwaine was gone. She was still on her side of the bed. She reminded herself that his absence was a good thing. He, of course, had not bothered to adjust the blanket so that it would cover her. She clenched her jaws together in irritation, and then sighed. She stood up slowly and tried to stretch her arms, but winced when the pain in the wound on her leg returned. She went to the mirror and washed her face. The chill of the water felt refreshing, but it did nothing to numb her feelings. She heard the door open and looked at Gwaine as he entered. Where had he been? She didn't try to say anything. He didn't either. He suddenly walked towards her with such speed that she was surprised when he stopped abruptly. She tried to look away so she wouldn't be tempted to touch him.

''Eira,'' he started. She looked up and became aware of how close to her he was standing. She missed his warmth. No she didn't. What did he want? She met his brown, confused eyes. She didn't recognize them at all.

''You need to explain.'' There was a serious tone in his voice.

''Only if you would listen,'' she replied and smiled sarcastically.

''You went behind my back with another man. You lied about everything. I trusted you. We did things I never would have done if I hadn't trusted you. You betrayed your own words. You betrayed me. Us. Camelot. Everything we had. Percival knows more than me! Did you have a 'passionate moment' with him too? But you know what? You betrayed yourself more than anyone else!'' He drew a breath of air and his eyes flared up. The volume in his voice increased but she would never let him see that it scared her. She had never seen him like this except when he had confronted her in Camelot. More accusations flew out of his mouth like it was a fiery catapult and he did nothing to stop them. She knew that he couldn't listen, and that now was not the time to explain everything. Instead, she just nodded. ''Yes!'' she said loudly and looked right into his eyes. The point she wanted to make definitely came across when she saw surprise spring into his eyes. Then he just stood there, waiting for her to deny him and explain everything. She didn't. Why should she? He didn't listen when she needed him to, so why should she explain when he wanted her to? He searched her eyes, but she didn't even give him a look to tell him how wrong he was. She was standing right in the open fire of accusation. And she wasn't denying it.

Eira met his gaze again and it was different in a way that she couldn't clarify.

This time, there was no self-control. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, growing more passionate with each second. His hands ran over her body and down her arms and he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall in a way that was so gentle that she couldn't understand and she couldn't breathe and she didn't know what was happening. Her skin was on fire and along with the wave of confusion that crashed into her came desire and she had no idea why they were so close but she couldn't stop.

* * *

Gwaine had no idea what was happening. He couldn't control himself but he felt like he hadn't ever felt the touch of her skin. His lips couldn't get enough of her and he shivered when he felt her fingers sliding down his chest. She pushed him off and away from her just to pull him even closer the next second and he tried to control his hands but it was impossible. Her hands grasped his hair and pulled him closer and he couldn't understand how he felt so far away from her.

* * *

The heat she felt inside of her was spreading through her entire body and she didn't know what to do because her skin was so hot she was on fire. He suddenly pulled away and quickly backed up until he had pushed himself against the opposite wall. He looked at her, confused and bewildered, like he couldn't understand what had just happened but all she could feel and pay attention to was the absence of his hands on her back and his lips that were no longer on hers. ''What the hell? I can't even think!'' he said and she could see his chest heaving as he fought to control himself. Her heart was racing and there were a million thoughts in her head but the one she hated the most was of him. She battled with her thoughts, fighting the urge to run back into his arms. He suddenly walked towards her and she didn't know what she was expecting him to do but she knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Her body screamed for his touch and he came so close she almost fainted and her legs weakened and she drowned in his scent.

''I don't understand. I don't even think I could forgive you if you tried to explain. You have hurt me so much,'' he whispered, but even the quietness in his voice couldn't hide the anger and confusion inside of him.

''I hate you! I can't stand you! You haven't even given me a chance to explain anything!'' she shouted. She wanted him to back away. She wanted to run away from everything that had seemed like safety, but had proven itself to be the complete opposite. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to have control over herself but as long as he was there she knew she couldn't.

''Eira.'' He took a step closer and she could feel his desperate breaths against her face. ''I can't stay away from you,'' he said so quietly she could barely hear and his voice trembled. She looked up and saw that there were tears in his soft, brown eyes and then she felt a river of uninvited tears streaming down her face and she couldn't understand anything. She felt so incredibly surprised and confused and relieved when she felt the familiar touch of his lips on hers again and she didn't understand how to stop. He opened his mouth and mumbled that he hated her but his words got lost in their embrace and she tried to back up and replay his words but they were already gone and had been replaced by his warm lips instead and she fumbled to hold on to reality. His lips started moving down her neck and as he kissed every single inch of her skin, his hands played with the fragile and dangerously loose buttons on her nightgown and if they came undone she didn't know what she would do. The straps of her nightgown slipped down and her sense was drowning. She let her hands slide in under his shirt and he tore it over his head hastily and she moved around him and kissed his neck and shoulders avidly and tried to get loose from her own confusion. She felt like she was underwater with no sense of which way was up and she couldn't breathe and she fought to cling onto something that felt like safety. All she could hear was his heavy breathing and she didn't know what he was feeling. She didn't know what she was feeling either. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to regain control, to know what she was doing. She pulled away from his warmth and pushed away the powerful, burning urge to turn around and merely be tossed back into his arms. That was all she had to do and she would be back in a world of no control. She ran out of the room and adjusted the straps of her nightgown. She could still feel his lips on her neck and tried to take a deep breath to escape the heat wave that was encompassing her. As she hurried down the hallway to Ina's chambers she fought to regain her memory that had been swept away as soon as she had been close to him. She was so vulnerable and she hated it. They had been arguing, how had they gotten so close to each other? She should have kept her distance and proved her point and maybe then she would have learned to control herself. She stormed down the hallway and stopped abruptly right before she touched the door. What was she doing? Her friend couldn't help her in this situation. She didn't know anyone who could. She turned a corner and pressed herself against the wall, wanting to become a part of it so that she could leave all of her feelings behind. She felt the energy in her legs leave her, and sank down to the cold, stone floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she surrendered her closed lips to the salty relief that she tasted when she opened her mouth to draw the breaths that her body was screaming for. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her fingers in her hair. She didn't understand anything. She hated him, he didn't want to listen to her and he wasn't even giving her a chance to speak. Then why couldn't she get enough of him? Why was her body aching for his touch, yearning for his lips to be close again?

Is this what it felt like to be insane?

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. She didn't know who to talk to. She carefully stood up again, and turned to face the direction she had come in. She decided to go back to her chambers, unsure about what she would do if Gwaine was there. Or if he wasn't. She walked slowly, feeling better with each step she took. She dried her tears and flipped back her hair. She opened the door and entered without turning around. When she did, she saw Gwaine seated on the edge of the bed, having recovered his shirt, his face buried in his hands. He looked up at her and looked surprised. She couldn't tell at all what he was feeling.

She met his gentle gaze. ''Are you ready to speak?'' he asked and the quietness of his voice begged her to come closer. She didn't.

''Are you ready to listen?'' she replied calmly.

He nodded. More unstoppable tears started running down her cheeks. She didn't try to wipe them away. She wanted to cry away all her feelings until nothing remained but a cold, sore emptiness.

''I asked you if you would tell me if something was wrong. If something had happened. You lied,'' Gwaine said. He continued without waiting for her response. ''When I saw you in the tavern, with him. I thought it was real. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't take it. Not again, Eira,'' he said and the tone in his voice and his hurt expression only caused her to cry harder. She paused. Desperation clinged to her throat as she tried to push it down.

''Gwaine. I could never betray you. I understand that the only thing on your mind right now is what I did with the leader of the bandits,'' she met his eyes. They were twisted in an odd expression of confusion and she got so lost in them that she had to look away. She told him about the kiss and what every one of the bandit's words had meant. She told him about her dreams, and Ina. She told him what the consequences would have been if she had told anyone about the bandits. She told him about every single lie that had been pushed out of her mouth either by herself or someone else. She surprised herself with the amount of lies there was.

Gwaine nodded impatiently, wanting to hear the end so he could put together the pieces of the slightest trust that his accusations had shattered. Eira realized that it was about so much more than the bandits and her not being able to tell him. Every single move she had made had affected something, and eventually all those little things would come back, good or bad. Or neither. Every breath she took affected something. Every sound that crept from her lips like the sun emerging from behind a gray cloud left an influence.

* * *

He looked at her, and for the first time that day, he saw. He saw her standing there in front of him, an uninvited herd of tears stampeding down her face. He wanted to stand up. To apologize. But he wasn't sure how. Gwaine opened his mouth, and then closed it. He realized something. That was the difference. Between the dream, and reality. In the dream that Eira had had, Gwaine had never gotten the chance to find out that Eira was with the bandits against her will. Now, in this moment, in reality, Eira had just proved to him that the bandits had forced her to do everything he had accused her of and she had confessed to. He had gotten the explanation. He had gotten what he hadn't in the dream. He just hadn't seen it. And now she was suffering. He looked into her eyes. ''Eira. You're more confusing than life,'' he said and almost laughed. The absence of his laughter reminded him of how serious the situation was. ''In your dream, I didn't get the chance that I get now. The chance to accept everything you said. The chance to continue loving you.'' He met her startled and confused eyes.

''My father once told me always to give the people I love a second chance, because first chances often lie,'' he continued.

''But you didn't know your father,'' she replied.

''Does it matter?'' he asked.

Eira tried to smile through her tears. He felt a spark of light in his chest. ''I'm so sorry,'' she said again and he could tell that she didn't know what else to say.

They just looked at each other for what felt like years and their eyes exchanged a thousand words that he didn't know how to start to form if he had to say them.

He didn't ever want to look away. He stood up and took her into his arms. ''I can't stop crying,'' Eira said and almost laughed through the stream of tears flowing down her face. Then she burst out crying again and shook and shivered and buried her face in his shirt. He held her even closer to him, and she started to calm down. Gwaine knew that this was the first night that Eira didn't need to worry about the bandits. She could close her eyes knowing that everything would be exactly as she left it when she opened them again. They stood there for almost another ten minutes, and it felt right to have her close to him again. He didn't want to let go. She slowly pulled away and sat down at the table. She motioned to his ripped uniform and the badge that was still lying on the table.

''Your clothes are more tattered than mine,'' she commented. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

''There are probably lots of desperate seamstresses back home begging to be the one to mend it, just so that they can catch a glimpse of me when they return it,'' he said and she tried to laugh. He suddenly realized what he had said. Back home. Back home was Camelot. He realized how much he missed it. Eira probably did as well.

* * *

Eira felt like there was something that she needed to worry about but then realized that the entire bandit ordeal was over. She didn't have to feel nervous about falling asleep or being afraid to blink because everything she loved could be gone.

Gwaine seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

''What are we going to do about the bandits now that they are locked up?'' he asked her. The 'we' in his sentence once again reminded Eira that she wasn't alone any more.

''I guess we should just hand them over to the Queen,'' Eira said.

He nodded. ''Something kept me from killing him in the tavern,'' Gwaine replied.

''We can't just say that we all happened to be there. I think we should say that the bandits were trying to attack Isaac. It makes more sense. He's an advisor. We'll ask him tomorrow,'' Eira replied. It seemed like something Annis would believe. They couldn't let the queen find out what they were really there for.

''It's pretty ironic,'' he said and she looked up at him again. ''How when I found out about Juliana and Percival, we agreed that there wouldn't be any more secrets,'' he said and they both knew that he didn't have to explain the rest. She realized how much had happened to her since she arrived in Camelot. She didn't regret it.

It was nearly noon, and they would probably have to go and talk to the rest of the group about their departure. Eira wasn't sure she wanted to go home. She didn't want to face the knights again. Alone. Without Ina.

Gwaine went to pack some of his things so that she wouldn't have to, and he looked particularly busy trying to figure out where everything was.

After a few minutes of silence Eira suddenly burst out laughing. Gwaine turned around from the closet and looked at her. ''What the hell are you laughing at?''

''I just thought of you when you fell,'' she said between breaths, still laughing,

''Eira, you can't laugh at something that happened weeks ago,'' he said, and he struggled not to smile but then he too started laughing. She laughed even harder and she couldn't even understand how she could be laughing after everything that had just happened. But it felt like a relief from everything going on.

* * *

Eira suddenly opened her eyes. The chambers were dark and she was in bed. Gwaine wasn't next to her when she looked over, so she looked up. He was standing in front of her. She started to smile but quickly stopped when she saw that there was something wrong. ''Are you alright?'' she asked him. He didn't nod. He didn't reply at all. A wave of fear hit Eira. There was something seriously wrong. He stood completely still and it scared her. This wasn't him. She slowly sat up in her bed and covered herself with the blanket. It felt different. Odd. She felt the strong smell of fire and smoke. She looked down at it. Instead of the comforting and soft material that the blanket was made out of, it was just hundreds of ripped badges sewn together, like the one Gwaine had worn on his uniform, crests of Camelot. She recognized the red background with the gold dragon on it. They were black from being burnt and the edges were ripped, destroyed and ruined. She didn't understand how there could be so many of them, and saw that the blanket went on to the floor and covered half of the room. Eira horrifiedly looked back up at Gwaine. His expression was dark and betrayed. It scared her. He scared her. She moved the blanket away. She covered her shoulders with her hands and met his eyes carefully. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her from the bed. She felt her heart pounding and tried to get loose as he pushed her against the wall. This wasn't Gwaine. He wouldn't hurt her. He brought his face an inch from hers and forced her to look at him. ''Gwaine,'' she said and tried to calm him.

''Eira. Was what you said earlier the truth?'' he said slowly, but in a tone that was aggressive. She had never heard him like that. Unsure of what he wanted her to say, she attempted to nod. Suddenly, her head got stuck and it felt like there was a hand pressing against her neck, choking her. She desperately opened her mouth and to her surprise saw that the hands couldn't be Gwaine's because his hands were just by her sides, keeping her by the wall. She opened her mouth and tried to say yes and tell him that she had been telling the truth, but no words came out of her mouth. She tried to inhale and panicked when she couldn't. The fingers against her throat wouldn't move. ''Eira. Do you love me?'' he asked and now the light in his eyes had changed. There was a vulnerable, searching, almost frightened look in his eyes. She tried to nod but again her head was stopped and she felt the invisible hand turn her head to the right and then to the left, forcing her to shake her head. She didn't understand what she was doing. He looked questioningly at her.

''You don't love me?'' he asked, and in his eyes was a look that nearly made her faint. The hand forced her mouth to a no, and when she spoke it wasn't her voice. She sounded so different and she felt dizzy and she couldn't understand how Gwaine could believe her. No after no and lie after lie ran from her lips, false words seeping out from every movement she made. He looked so pained and hurt and she nearly cried. She wanted to scream that of course she loved him! She tried to touch him, to get his attention in any way she could but she couldn't move. She panicked and tried to turn away from the invisible figure strangling her but suddenly the invisible figure was her and she was stuck in it and she couldn't move. To her horror, Gwaine's grip on her loosened and he sank to the ground, on his knees. She tried to move and help him up, but again the invisible arms held her by the cold, stone wall, pressed her against it and it hurt and she wanted everything to stop. He sank down even further and collapsed on the ground. He looked up at her again, desperately begging for her to say something and revive his silence, but she couldn't. She screamed inside. What was happening? She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and suddenly the light in his eyes faded.

She sat up in her bed and opened her eyes, panicking. The room was dark. She quickly pulled away from the bed and looked around the room desperately. Tears blurred her vision and she couldn't tell if anything was normal. She ran to the door, fumbled with the key and unlocked the door, and ran out into the hallway. She looked in one direction and could make out the faint outline of the stairs that led down into the main hall. She looked in the other direction. She saw a staircase that she didn't recognize, slightly hidden by the curve in the wall. She ran towards them and as she turned a corner she ran straight into the arms of a guard. ''Is there something wrong?'' he asked her but she pulled away from him and ran up the stairs. She saw turn after turn, and step after step and her head was spinning and she didn't know when the stairs would end. To her surprise the guard didn't follow her. She saw the top of the stairs and accelerated her pace. When she leaped over the last step, she didn't know what she was expecting but it was certainly not what she saw. There was just an open, empty space. Eira stepped into it and looked around. She looked to the left and saw that another, smaller space had been hidden by the wall. Hidden from sight. There was a mattress on the floor, and a small cushion. A brown, worn bag rested against the wall. There was also a small, silver tray on the floor that looked like it belonged to the kitchens. Eira didn't see anyone. Suddenly dizziness and fatigue overwhelmed her and she sank down onto the floor. She was too scared to lay down on the mattress, so she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

Eira opened her eyes. She looked up, confused at first as to where she was, but then she remembered. The dream had been a nightmare. She decided not to think about it and sat up instead. Her back was sore from lying on the cold floor but to her surprise she found that someone had covered her with a blanket. ''Hello?'' she called out softly. No one answered.

She heard steps coming from the stairs and stood up. She pressed herself against the cold wall. The steps came closer until they finally turned the corner. In front of her stood a young man, probably in his late teenage years. He was tall and he had light, fair hair and blue eyes. He looked surprised. She suddenly became self-conscious and realized that she was in her nightgown. She glanced at him, but he seemed to be more interested in her eyes than in what she was wearing.

''Who are you?'' Eira asked cautiously.

''Areisius Ryersen. Been living here for two weeks,'' he replied calmly. Eira was surprised at his ease to tell her his name.

He nodded at her questioningly.

''Eira,'' she said. They stared at each other for a while, and Eira wasn't sure what to say, or how to treat him.

''So why are you up here?'' she asked carefully.

''Same reason as you.'' He continued when she didn't reply. ''Hiding,'' he said and smiled mysteriously. She thought about her night and she wasn't sure she could smile back.

He saw her startled expression and continued speaking, ''No one has noticed me here,'' he paused. ''No one noticed me before I came here either,'' he mumbled and looked down.

''Your parents?'' she asked.

He shrugged. ''I don't know. Probably at a tavern somewhere,'' he said sadly and seemed to see his parents in the distance.

''What about you? Who are you?'' he continued suddenly and the curious, playful glint in his eyes returned.

''I guess I live in Camelot. I traveled here with my group to the banquet,'' she said.

''Was it good?'' he asked and met her eyes with an intense look.

Eira wasn't sure what he meant, ''The banquet?'' she asked and continued after he nodded in confirmation. ''It was eventful.'' She suddenly remembered all of the small, vivid details, and couldn't stop herself from describing them. She then stopped herself and realized how much she had said, chattered mindlessly. Areisius' expression lingered in a fascinated but desirous and sorrowful look. Eira looked down.

''I used to enjoy them very much...when I was a child, the Queen would invite other citizens...my step-mother happened to be close to her,'' he explained.  
''Why didn't you go to this one?'' Eira asked carefully.

''Things have changed. I was not invited this year. I could only sneak down to watch the candles and hear the precious music,'' he said and his eyes drifted, into the world of the banquet Eira supposed. Although there was something odd about him, she didn't exactly know why she felt so intrigued by him. She should go.

He suddenly snapped out of his longing thoughts and looked at her.

''You'll be leaving soon, right?'' he asked.

''I'm not sure. My group is leaving Caerleon in four days,'' she explained and he nodded.

''Back to Camelot?'' he asked and smiled. She almost forgot that she had told him.

''Yes, after a brief stop,'' she said and returned his smile. 'Brief' she thought ironically and almost snorted.

''Camelot,'' he mumbled and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. ''There are very old archives in the castle there, right?'' he asked, now eagerly.

''Yes, I spend most of my time in the castle, so I've been in the library quite a lot. Reading helps clear the mind,'' she replied.

He picked up her words and bit his lip with a furrow in his brow. ''You're not of nobility are you?'' he asked, almost alarmed. She shook her head.

''I spend my time with one of the main knights. I guess I'm quite close to the Queen,'' she explained and the thought of Gwaine caused the memory of her dream to reassemble. She shook it off and looked at him.

''You don't think….you could take me to the archives do you? There's a specific topic I'm very interested in reading about,'' he explained.

''They are not just any archives...there is a lot of information in there. I'm not sure you could have access to everything but I'm sure you could take out a few books,'' she said and smiled. She realized that he might be expecting a promise that she couldn't keep.

''Do you have a horse?'' she asked carefully. Areisius motioned to the brown, worn bag next to him, a bit ashamed and said, ''This is all I have.''

''I'm sure we could get a horse for you, and you can travel with us to Camelot,'' she said and smiled, happy that at least she was helping to make someone's wishes come true.

''Are you going to return downstairs?'' he asked, mild concern in his voice.

''I think I'm going to stay up here for a while,'' she said and smiled fully.

* * *

Gwaine looked down at the large pot in front of him which was supposed to contain stew.

''That's a confound expression on your face Gwaine,'' Ina teased and stuck her tongue out.

He scrunched up his nose and made an annoyed face at his sister. She laughed, ''Well I'm not helping you. We agreed to make dinner for mother, you can't just give up.'' She was sat at the table in their mother's house and was busy arranging flowers on it.

Gwaine sighed. ''Maybe if I knew what to do, I could do it!'' he raised his voice. Ina smiled satisfiedly, she had achieved her goal of annoying him. He took a few carrots, some cabbage, peeled potatoes and cut them into slices. He poured hot water from the stove into the pot and put the vegetables in. He glanced at Ina, wanting to see if what he was doing was right instead of asking her and getting a snarky reply. She pretended to look unimpressed, but he knew that he was good so far. After some searching, he took a wooden ladle and stirred around in the stew. The vegetables swirled round and round in the water endlessly, and Gwaine felt like they reflected his feelings. When he had woken up in the morning, Eira had been gone. He had suspected that she wanted to be alone and that she was alright, so he had gone to visit the other knights to discuss their departure from the castle. He had found that he was immediately bored by their plans, and felt like they were just plain words said to get them back to Camelot so that everyone could continue with their lives. No adventure. He had then gone to Ina's chambers. There, they had discussed a plan to surprise their mother when she came home from the market, hoping that she would be happy with a simple dinner together as a family. With mixed feelings about everything going on, he had roamed around the castle until he and Ina had gone to their mother's house, and they had been there since an hour. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ina's voice. ''Gwaine! You nearly spilled the entire stew!'' she quickly pushed him away from the stove using her hips and yanked the ladle from him. He raised his hands in the air, surrendering, and realized that as he had thought about the day, his stirring had become forceful and he had nearly caused the stew to spill. Ina gave him an irritated look. He apologized dully but then added, ''Your hips are sharp,'' as he rubbed his 'sore' leg just to tease her.

A while later, Ina and Gwaine heard the door unlock and rushed to sit down at the table. They smiled innocently when their mother opened the door, surprised at their presence. They both embraced her tightly and she smiled. Gwaine covered her eyes with his hands and carefully led her to the table. Ina set the stew down and adjusted everything so that it looked finished. Gwaine removed his hands and his mother gasped and smiled when she saw the prepared meal. ''You two,'' she said proudly and Gwaine felt a warmth inside of him that he hadn't felt for a long time. His mother took his and his sister's hands and smiled gratefully.

''Aren't we going to start?'' he asked cheekily and his mother laughed as he eyed the food.

* * *

Gwaine entered his and Eira's now dark chambers, expecting to find her there, but the room was empty. He had asked Ina, the knights, and Merlin, but none of them had seen her. He felt exhausted from all of his feelings, so he took his shirt off and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Eira slowly opened the door to hers and Gwaine's chambers, being careful not to wake him.

Even though it was morning, she didn't pull apart the curtains. She tipped across the room and stood by the side of the bed. She lightly poked him, surprised when he didn't groan. She tapped his shoulder harder. She knew he didn't sleep lightly, but he had never been like this before. Suddenly, his eyes sprung open and they were so different that she barely recognized them. His expression was struck in fear and he didn't move his eyes at all. Then, his eyes suddenly closed and he lay there, motionless. When she touched his skin again, she discovered that it was completely ice cold. She backed away from his body, horrified, and then everything went black.

Eira opened her eyes. She was standing in the doorway of hers and Gwaine's chambers. She looked around, confused, and realized that it was morning and that what she had just seen hadn't been real. Still, she was afraid to approach him. She pinched herself, and tried to tell herself that she was not in a dream and that she was back in real life. But she couldn't know for sure. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards the bed. She crawled into it and gently touched Gwaine. He mumbled something irritatedly, still asleep. Rivers of relief cascaded through Eira's mind and she knew that she was back to reality. She crawled on top of him and hugged him, but all he did was move his head. She then leaned forward and gently nuzzled his cheek. He opened his eyes, surprised and realized that she was there.

''Eira! Where have you been?'' he asked, confused, with concern in his voice.

''You'll find out,'' she whispered in his ear and smiled mysteriously. She stroked his cheek and let her hands brush against his. He looked cute and confused, and she couldn't help but kiss him. She let her lips linger by his and then slowly drew away. She took his hand and dragged him out of bed, grabbed his shirt, and let him put it on. She opened the door and led a confused Gwaine out of the room. ''Eira, where are you taking me?'' he asked suspiciously but she didn't turn around and reply. She led him the same way she had taken the previous night, after her nightmare. She led him up the stairs and into the hidden space, being careful to avoid the guard. Gwaine looked around the room, even more confused when he saw that the things on the floor weren't hers. She sat down on the mattress and motioned for him to sit down next to her. She heard steps coming up the stairs and looked at Gwaine.

''There's someone I'd like you to meet,'' she said and smiled as Areisius entered. He looked surprised when he saw Eira and Gwaine, but didn't seem threatened. He cautiously sat down on the floor and assumed a tailor sitting position. Eira smiled, amused at his apparent openness to strangers. ''Gwaine, this is Areisius,'' she said and introduced the boy who was now studying Gwaine intensely, like he was observing his every action. Gwaine nodded, still confused.

''And exactly why am I sitting here, in a hidden place in the castle, early in the morning?'' Gwaine asked.

''Because we are going to be very busy today. I wanted you two to meet each other, and Gwaine I was hoping that you would allow Areisius to come with us to Camelot,'' Eira explained.

''Of course, but why is he here?'' he asked. Eira nodded to her friend to explain.

''I've lived here for two weeks. My biggest wish is to come to Camelot, Eira's been telling me lots about it. This is the only safe place in the castle. No one exactly knows I'm here…,'' he said gently. Gwaine nodded slightly, still a bit insecure. Eira explained how she had found him, but she didn't think it was the right time to mention her nightmare. She realized how quickly she had bonded with Areisius, and how her connection to him sort of felt like he was her brother. She wanted to help him, and she could see how helpless he was otherwise. He couldn't live hidden in the castle forever. She also admired him for his ability to be independent, even though she understood it must be hard. Independence was something she knew she was struggling with.

''I'm seventeen. I'm hoping I can find work in Camelot,'' she heard Areisius say and snapped out of her thoughts. The two were already talking, and Eira took Gwaine's hand and stroked it, showing that she was grateful for his effort.

''He could stay with Percival and Merlin until we depart, right? I don't think they would mind and it's better than staying here. He could be discovered,'' Gwaine said to Eira. Eira looked to see Areisius' reaction to their plan, even though she knew he had no idea who Percival and Merlin were, but he seemed fine with it. She nodded happily.

''We should probably go and talk to the knights about our departure and things like that,'' Gwaine said.

''Will you be fine up here?'' Eira asked, and Areisius nodded surely.

Gwaine and Eira left and walked down the stairs. They turned the corner and saw the guard. Eira realized that he must have been there when she left in the morning and wondered why he hadn't reported her or said anything. She shook it off as Gwaine put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. ''You must really trust him to let him come with us,'' he said and Eira nodded. His words made her question herself for a moment, she hadn't ever thought about doubting anything Areisius had said. ''I do trust him, even if I've only known him for a day. I'm not going to leave him here,'' she said determinedly.

''You sound like he's your little brother,'' Gwaine said, amused at her attitude.

''I almost wish he was,'' she said and laughed.

They entered Percival and Merlin's chambers, where they were sat with the other three knights at the table. It suddenly hit Eira that she hadn't spoken to or seen them since the attack at the tavern. Her anxiety clouded her mind and she looked at Gwaine. He had probably spoken to them since the attack. She wondered what he had said about her. The knights and Merlin looked at them, and she saw a spark of surprise in their eyes when they noticed Gwaine's arm around Eira's waist. Eira wasn't sure what to say, but Gwaine saved her.

''Yes, we're together and not fighting. Say what you like,'' he said as he watched his friends intensely.

They seemed to understand the message. Eira still didn't want to open her mouth.

''We've met someone. He is seventeen and his name is Areisius. His biggest dream is to go to Camelot. I invited him to stay with us,'' Gwaine said firmly. Eira knew that she was the one that had met him, invited him. Him not mentioning her part was probably because the knights would accept more quickly if Eira wasn't involved. She wasn't sure if she was upset about their presumed trust. The knights nodded.

''Why Camelot?'' Percival asked curiously.

Eira wanted to defend Areisius, even if Percival's words didn't sound suspicious.

Everyone looked up when Eira spoke, ''Because there is something he wants to learn about. Something that is specifically in the archives of Camelot.'' She had herself never really stopped to think about what could drive her friend's curiosity. She looked up.

''It would be, I guess, an honor for him if he could stay in your room,'' Eira continued and looked at Percival and Merlin. ''Merlin, I think you know the most about being completely new in a kingdom,'' she said and directed her gaze towards him, remembering the stories he had told her.

He met her eyes with excitement, ''I think it sounds like a good plan.''

Eira smiled when even Percival nodded in agreement.

A while later, she and Gwaine headed back to their own chambers. Eira glanced in the mirror when she entered, and realized that she was still wearing her nightgown. She felt embarrassed; all of the knights had seen her like this. She hadn't changed since her nightmare. She laughed to herself. So much was going on, she couldn't even keep track of what she was wearing. Gwaine saw her laughing, walked up behind her, and placed his arms around her. ''I should probably change,'' she said.

''I like you better like this,'' Gwaine said flirtatiously and let his hand trail down her arm. She rolled her eyes playfully. She placed her hands on his arms and leaned her head against his chest, looking up at him. ''I think you're cute upside down,'' she said and smiled. She turned around and kissed his chin. ''Oh I'll turn you upside down,'' he said and grinned cheekily. She laughed and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She breathed in his comforting scent and let go of his lips and gently kissed the skin near his ear, where she knew he was sensitive. Her lips tickled him and he sighed and pulled her closer. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gwaine sighed and pulled away from Eira. She could see that he was slightly irritated and so was she. She guessed that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because within the next few days, they would barely have a single moment alone. Gwaine opened the door and quite far from it, in the hallway, stood Areisius. ''Oh, so these are your chambers,'' he asked, surprised. Eira motioned for him to come in and she saw Gwaine almost rolling his eyes as he turned around and closed the door again.

''I just wanted to ask if you two had some food yet...Annis is going hunting and the kitchens are too busy...I can't sneak in,'' he said insecurely.

Eira was once again reminded that he risked being caught every time he took food, and felt despair and pity take over her irritation. ''We haven't eaten yet, but I'm sure Percival and Merlin are ready to eat,'' Eira said and nodded encouragingly. Areisius bit his lip a bit nervously and slightly nodded. ''I'm sure Gwaine could take you there,'' she said and smiled at him reassuringly. ''Couldn't you Gwaine?'' she said and met Gwaine's eyes with an almost pleading look. He raised an eyebrow, but then nodded.

''Come on then,'' Gwaine said as he patted Areisius' shoulder and Eira could tell that he was trying to cheer up. She smiled gratefully and closed the door after they left. She longed for a bath, so she went to ask for a maid. A few minutes later Eira sank down into the hot water and let it swarm over her. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Everything was going to be fine. Of course it was. They would find the Helix, whatever it was, head back to Camelot, and bring Arthur back. She felt slightly surprised, so much had happened that she had barely thought about the original reason for their journey. She didn't want to imagine the dangers they could face, but she didn't want to close her eyes either. The maid was only a few steps away, but Eira realized that she still couldn't face being completely vulnerable and alone. What if this was her last bath? Two more days and then they would leave. What about Ina? When would they get to see each other again? She thought about the people she would be traveling with. She almost didn't want the knights to come, she wanted to face her problems alone and go back to Camelot without risking anyone's life. What about Areisius? Whose responsibility was he now? Hers? What if something happened to him? Would he have been better off somewhere else? Questions consumed her mind and she shook her head, trying to get rid of her worries. Like that would help.


	16. Chapter 16

Eira watched as her hand reached for the door handle. The scrapes on her arms from when the bandits attacked at the tavern were still visible. That had been three days ago. She shrugged. She knocked hesitantly, not wanting to disturb Ina if she was busy with something. Almost immediately, the door opened. Eira saw her friend's face light up with excitement when she saw her. She hugged Gwaine's sister tightly, and Eira smiled and closed her eyes, trying to relax in her friend's comforting arms. Ina let go and instantly started speaking, ''Isaac told me that you had found a boy hiding in the castle.'' Eira nodded, opening her mouth but not quite knowing what to say. ''Well, he needs help. I offered to take him back to Camelot when we leave-'' she started.

''Tomorrow,'' Ina said, and Eira could detect sadness in her voice. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. ''Please, I don't want to talk about that...I'm nervous as it is,'' Eira explained.

''Well then what do you want to discuss?'' Ina said and looked down, lowering her voice.

''Your baby!'' Eira said and smiled enthusiastically, trying to cheer Ina up. Ina smiled and sighed, placing her hand on her stomach. The bump was barely visible, but it was there.

''Are you planning to have it here in Caerleon?'' Eira asked carefully.

''I think so. I will talk to my mother about that because I think she wants to stay here. And I have to stay here for Isaac,'' Ina explained.

''But you would rather go somewhere else?'' Eira asked, understanding Ina's thoughts.

''Yes, you know I hate to admit it but I think I've been infected with Gwaine's adventurous side. Part of me wants to just have a fresh start, away from the bandits. Just me and Isaac and the baby,'' she said, drumming her fingers against her stomach as she thought.

''The bandits are locked up. Either they will be executed...or I guess they will stay in the dungeons for a while,'' Eira said, and she almost felt fear return to the pit of her stomach.

Ina shivered at her words. ''I don't want to think about the fact that they are just a few floors down.'' She returned to her topic and took a deep breath, ''I'm going to stay here.''

Eira nodded. Ina rubbed her hands together and looked into Eira's eyes.

''Are you and Gwaine ever going to?'' she said and nodded at her stomach.

Eira opened her mouth and tried to say something, ''Honestly, I don't know. Someday we will, but I don't think any of us are ready yet.''

Ina nodded, staring out in front of her, ''Do you ever think about things like that?''

Eira sighed, ''A lot actually. I know he doesn't,'' she said and almost scoffed.

''Where is he now?'' Ina asked.

''Probably having lunch with the knights, Merlin and Areisius,'' Eira replied and shrugged her shoulders.

''Interesting name,'' Ina said and furrowed her brow. Eira looked at her for any hints of what she was trying to imply, but Ina didn't return her gaze.

''Where is Isaac?'' Eira asked instead.

''Probably in a meeting with the queen,'' Ina said and raised her eyebrows.

Eira closed her eyes and bit her lip, ''I still can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow.''

''Do you have to leave?'' Ina asked her with a despairing look.

Eira sighed sadly and took her friend into her arms once again. When she let go, there were almost tears in her friend's eyes. ''I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone, Eira,'' Ina said and her lips trembled. Eira understood how lonely she was. Isaac seemed to work a lot, and Ina didn't really seem to have any friends in Caerleon.

''You will be fine. I can just see it in front of me. You and Isaac holding a healthy and happy baby. As soon as you feel ready to, you can come to Camelot,'' Eira replied smiling, hoping she sounded more sure than she felt.

''You're probably right,'' Ina said, her face in an expression of hope.

* * *

Queen Annis, Ina, and Isaac stood on the steps by the gates. Eira watched as Gwaine sent a last look at the castle, his fingers tracing the blade of the sword he had received from his father. She felt a buried sadness resurface when she met Ina's tear-filled eyes. Isaac grasped her hand and Ina tried to smile. Her expression brought tears to Eira's eyes. She would have never imagined having a friend like this.

Eira's mind went blank and she watched as Gwaine and the knights thanked Queen Annis once again, not having the focus to listen or speak. Merlin looked indifferent, despite casting glances at Eira every few seconds. She furrowed her brow at him and he nodded at Areisius. The boy was standing, watching the castle, his expression so distant she almost had to touch him to see if he was there. Gwaine nodded at her to hurry onto the horse, he obviously wanted to leave as soon as possible. She tried to smile at Ina, who was leaning on Isaac's shoulder, her hand on her stomach. Eira mounted her horse and made sure Areisius was all right, checking for a nod from him so that they could leave. Gwaine had already mounted, and without a word, rode up to the front with Percival. Eira walked her horse up to Areisius, the three knights and Merlin behind them. They started trotting up the path into the woods, and Eira turned back as the gates closed, looking back once in a while only to see the castle become smaller and smaller. Areisius stared up at the trees and the nature around them, his eyes lost in the green wilderness. Eira smiled to herself, it was probably good for him to be outside, and to be with someone. She turned around and looked at Merlin, her gaze asking him how he felt. He shrugged his shoulders. The day before, she had talked to him about his magic and the fact that Gwaine didn't know about it. She had tried to help him figure out when it would be a good time to tell him, but none of them had thought of an answer. Eira wasn't quite sure what Gwaine's reaction would be because he had never really spoken to Eira about her magic. She wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid talking about it.

* * *

Almost all of the knights were helping Merlin make some food, so Eira decided to go to Merlin into the forest a bit farther away where they could practice their magic.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Merlin asked insecurely, unsure of how much he was able to teach her.

''I'm sure. I need to get stronger. My magic is mine and I need to learn how to use it properly,'' she said, determined to improve. Merlin nodded and searched the green around them. He smiled when he spotted a bush with young flowers on it. He guided her hand to a small, fragile bud on the bush they were standing next to. He whispered a few words and after his eyes flashed gold, the bud opened up, the petals of the light pink flower exposing themselves to the sunlight. He smiled and motioned for her to try. ''What if I can't do this? What if my magic only covers healing?'' she asked, slightly nervous of not being able to repeat his action.

''Eira. Healing is growth, and what I just did is growth too,'' he replied, sending her a certain look. She sighed and nodded, raising her hand up to another bud on the bush, testing where it felt right to place her hand, wanting to feel the precise and perfect distance between the object and her fingers. She slowly opened her mouth and repeated his words, feeling her own eyes light up. The gold faded from the rims of her vision and she saw the bud start to open up, slowly but surely. She sighed with surprise and relief and happiness, smiling at the beautiful flower she had helped, on its way to bloom.

* * *

As they rode into the evening of the second day of traveling, Eira felt the usually strong legs of her horse start to drag and move slower, so she dismounted and took the reins in her hand, leading her horse through the forest behind the others, her eyes on Areisius who was in front of her. Suddenly all she could hear was leaves rustling and the sound of branches breaking as the legs of the horse Areisius was on gave way and it released a terrified neigh. Eira saw its eyes fixed in a sharp, petrified stare and a split second later, the last branch broke and the horse battled wildy with its legs before it plunged down into a dark, murky water which lay in a hole in the ground. Eira felt her heart beating and suddenly remembered to breathe. Areisius shouted for help, grasping onto a branch by the edge of the hole and she saw a knight's powerful arms grab hold of the boy and lift him. Areisius collapsed onto the ground, his hands over his face, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Eira felt something warm slide down her cheeks and realized that she was crying. Gwaine and Percival stood in awe, not able to tear their eyes from the hole into which the horse had just fallen, which had only a few seconds ago been hidden by branches and forest cover. Merlin had his arms around Areisius, trying to comfort him. Eira's horse pulled on the reins as it tried to retreat backwards but a knight riding behind her took the horse from her when he saw that she couldn't focus on it. Eira's legs drove her forward and she halted a few inches from the edge of the hole, staring down into the black liquid which seemed to have an immeasurable depth.

''What the hell was that?'' Percival's voice broke the silence as he dismounted, his forehead creased, biting his lip.

''I've seen the power of these things. They echo the screams of their victims,'' Merlin explained sadly, his eyes rooted on the chasm.

''Then why is there no noise?'' Areisius asked, his curiosity banished by the serious look in Merlin's eyes.

''Because it killed them so quickly they didn't have a chance to scream. I've seen these before too,'' Gwaine said, the group turning their heads as he spoke. Realization swept its mantle over Eira and she exhaled hesitantly as she turned to Areisius, ''You could have died.''

''We all could have died,'' Gwaine replied and narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was trying to see her point. ''Yes but-'' Eira stopped. Areisius was her responsibility. What if he had died? Everyone would have blamed her for taking him. She would have blamed herself. What was worse was that the boy would never had seen Camelot and finally felt safe. Merlin helped Areisius to his feet and remained by his side, steadying him. She smiled gratefully at him and he nodded. Percival walked up to the chasm, not quite knowing what to do but then he mounted his horse again, ''We need to continue. We need to reach the cave we're supposed to spend the night in. The Cave of Forgotten Secrets is supposed to be close to it.'' Gwaine was still on his horse, looking impatient, wanting to continue riding. The knight handed back the reins of Eira's horse to her and she stroked its neck absentmindedly. Merlin offered his horse to Areisius, and Areisius mounted, his eyes meeting Eira's for a second. He looked helpless and scared despite her knowing that he didn't want to look that way. Gwaine was already in the lead, almost trotting. She sighed and shoved the reins of her horse back into the knights' hands, who was already on his own horse. She marched past Merlin who was leading the horse Areisius was on, and they both stared at her with wide eyes but she ignored them as she passed. When she reached Gwaine she stopped right in front of his horse, forcing him to quickly pull it to a halt. ''Eira, what the hell?'' he said, almost angry. The horses behind stopped too and everyone stared at Eira and Gwaine. ''One of the horses just died. Areisius could have died. And all you do is continue! Can't you ever stop once to listen and understand?'' she almost shouted, raising her voice with every thought of his careless actions, tears in her eyes.

''No, I think you should stop and understand. I am in charge of this journey. If we don't make it to the cave by nightfall, we will be stuck in the middle of the forest and it will be pitch black. And you won't be able to see a single thing to complain about! Delay could also mean that someone else reaches the stone and Gwen won't be very happy then will she?'' he shot back at her, stopping to breathe.

''Now it's like we're doing everything for Gwen! Since when was what she wanted so important? We all have responsibilities Gwaine, I'm just trying to fulfill mine!'' she cried, biting her lip to stop the hot tears from falling from her eyes.

''Gwen is in charge of our home! This mission means so much more than duties!'' he replied, staring into her eyes, his eyes full of pure anger.

''Then why is it all you're focusing on!'' Eira yelled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

''Hey! You two. You're both talking about wasting time and look what you're doing now! How about we ride to the cave and you two can figure yourselves out later!'' Percival interrupted.

Eira stormed back to her horse and the knight released the reins quickly to avoid her rage.

Areisius gave Eira a frightened look and looked down. He probably thought it was his fault. She knew that she couldn't talk to him and stayed silent as the group started down the hill.

* * *

Percival jumped off his horse, drew his sword and started for the opening of the huge cave, followed by the knights. Vines blocked the opening, but Gwaine just sliced them off with a flick of his sword. The bright green ends fell and gathered on the floor. Eira dismounted and watched all of the knights venture into the cave without turning back. Merlin helped Areisius dismount, who seemed like he was still in shock. Eira felt surprised, she thought he would have come to terms with the death of his horse. Areisius helped Merlin unload the packing from the horses, not responding when Merlin asked him how he felt, sitting down on the ground instead. Eira felt something sink in her chest. She tied the horses and moved two logs to the entrance of the cave. ''All clear,'' Percival announced as the knights came back out from the cave. Eira picked up the cut ends of the vines, putting them on the side of one of the logs. ''You didn't have to cut them off,'' she mumbled as Gwaine came out. He lifted his head slightly and she knew that he had heard, but he didn't reply. He stuck his sword in the ground and sat down next to Areisius, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. ''You know, when someone dies, I always picture a sort of ritual in my head for them. It helps,'' he said, his voice as soft as a whisper, and tried to look into Areisius' eyes. Eira paused what she was doing and looked at Gwaine trying to help the boy he had completely ignored a few hours earlier. She couldn't decide if she believed him. Gwaine felt her eyes on him and met her gaze. She turned around and walked into the cave. The last light that was left in the sky dimly lit the space, which looked cold and empty. One of the knights had already started a fire in the middle of it, which he seemed extraordinarily focused on maintaining after he had seen her enter. Gwaine and Areisius came dragging the two logs so that they were behind the fire, trying to make a place where everyone could sit. Eira felt surrounded and crushed as the rest of the knights entered, so she hurried out of the cave, turned to the right, and started walking. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to see something else. Her thoughts hammered through her head, _Areisius could have died, he would have never felt safe, it would be all your fault, if only you had let him stay, the horse could have been spared_...she squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again, tears had filled them. She kept walking, increasing her pace as the intensity of her thoughts sparked. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and as she spun around she saw Gwaine's confused face.

''Eira I called your name a dozen times, never once did you turn around!'' he said, concern in his face.

''Maybe I don't want to talk,'' she snapped, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse.

Gwaine noticed her tears, ''Eira, what's wrong?''

''I'm fine,'' she replied, trying to turn away so he wouldn't see her break down. She tried to force back the tears by biting her lip but they stubbornly pushed forward, rolling down her cheeks with satisfaction.

''Listen, I know you. Look at me,'' he gently put his hand on her cheek. She met his soft, brown eyes. ''I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. Calm down and look at yourself Eira, look how strong and determined you've become,'' he said, looking at her with admiration, and smiled. She tried to grasp onto the meaning of his words and realized that he was right; she had changed so much since they left from Camelot.

''Yes, but look at what I've put myself in...with Areisius and everything,'' she said quietly.

''The Eira I know would never put herself in anything that she couldn't handle,'' he said and stroked her cheek.

She found hope in his words, but could think of nothing to say that could express how she felt.

More tears escaped from her eyes, and she leaned into Gwaine and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. They stood there for a few minutes, not moving, as he gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

''Gwaine?'' she mumbled and he released her to look at her.

''What if...what if I bring him back?'' Eira said softly, wringing her hands together.

''What do you mean?'' he asked with alarm.

''What if I bring Areisius back to Camelot. Just the two of us. Alone,'' she tried the new word, exploring its utterance, and shivered.

''It's a two day's ride,'' he replied, looking down.

''When would I get to see you again?'' she asked, searching for his downcast eyes.

''A day after you arrive. Merlin has some clue of where the Helix might be; we're going to look for it tomorrow,'' he replied, sounding more sure in his response.

''Do you think it's the right choice?'' she said, worry and fear the only emotions in her words.

''What do you feel, right here?'' he asked and gently placed his hand where her heart was.

She pressed her lips together and nodded, placing her hand over his. ''Come on,'' he said and kissed her forehead. She planted a kiss on his cheek, brushing his chin. He took her hand and the two walked back to the cave. Eira saw Areisius' face light up when he saw her, and she smiled warmly at him.

* * *

''It's the safest choice for all of us,'' Gwaine mumbled in her ear, laying on the floor and looking at her as she packed her things. She looked into the forest outside of the cave. It was nearly dawn, and small water drops still stuck to the vines of the opening from the rain during the night. She stuffed some food in her bag and placed it on the floor next to Areisius'. She lay back down next to Gwaine and turned on her side, resting her head on his chest. Soon she could hear his steady heartbeats. ''What if I don't see you again,'' she asked, anxiety entering her voice after it invaded her thoughts. ''Don't even say that. I promise you I will see you,'' he said and smiled, letting his lips brush against hers softly. She returned his kiss, realizing that she was aching for the touch of his lips. A few steps away, Areisius stirred and turned around. She saw his eyes open and smiled at him. He yawned as he stretched his arms and looked at them, smiling back at Eira. He got up and checked through his bag to make sure that he had everything. She remembered him hurriedly packing all of his belongings last night after Eira had announced that they were leaving. He slowly walked out of the cave. Gwaine nodded at the place Areisius had just stood in and asked, ''Do you know how he feels?''.

Eira shrugged, shook her head and moved closer to him.

''I won't feel safe until the second we reach the gates of Camelot. The only place I can feel safe in this cave is right here,'' she said and let her hand trail through his hair.

A while later, everyone was up and the horses were prepared to leave. Eira had stood in Gwaine's embrace for about ten minutes and was still not ready to move.

''Do it for him,'' he mumbled softly and kissed her hair. She nodded, telling herself that she would not cry in front of everyone. _I have to do it for Areisius' sake. You will see Gwaine in about three days again. Calm down. You can do this._ She took a deep breath, trying to store his comforting and familiar scent in her system. She kissed him one last time and drew away, walking towards her horse. He helped her up and made sure that everything was fastened properly. She leaned down and hugged him one last time. ''I love you,'' he whispered and gave her a smile that made her remember all of the moments she had ever spent with him, and why she couldn't bear to live without him. The image of his smile stuck to her mind and she mouthed 'And I love you' before she urged her horse into a walk, Areisius, on Merlin's horse, riding up next to her.

* * *

They had been riding in almost silence for almost an hour, and Eira felt like she needed to talk.

''How are you feeling?'' she gently asked, looking to the left where Areisius was riding.

''Fine,'' he mumbled. He looked uneasy, and kept stroking Merlin's horse. His fingers treasured the reins like they were gold.

''Areisius, you know you can tell me anything. If there's something you didn't want to say when maybe Gwaine and the others were around...'' she said, lowering her voice so that she was almost whispering. Areisius opened his mouth hesitantly, but then closed it, nodding to reassure her, ''Nothing's wrong.''

* * *

In the morning the next day, Eira stared at the castle in the distance from the top of the hill. She could see fire and smoke line the front wall of the castle, probably coming from the city. She looked at Areisius, alarmed.

''Eira, what is that?'' he asked cautiously.

''I'm not sure. I think something's wrong,'' she replied and swallowed. She remembered Gwen explaining the threats they faced from other kingdoms and even their allies. They knew Camelot was weak.

''We still need to get there. We need to help, no matter what's going on,'' she concluded, a worried expression in her voice. Areisius nodded and they continued riding.

* * *

Strangely enough, the gates leading up to the entrance of the castle were wide open. Eira got a strange feeling, and knew that something wasn't right. The horses kept trotting, and Eira was unable to decide if she should stop them. The area by the steps was completely empty; no guards, knights or people in sight. She slowly moved her horse into the entrance of the Lower City, looking for any signs of people. Suddenly, four of five guards ran down the steps and charged straight at Eira. They were not wearing the red crest of Camelot, instead they were wearing a strange symbol she didn't recognize. She froze, unable to move or think, feeling panic overtake her as the guards grabbed her startled horse and pulled her off of it. ''Go!'' she screamed and Areisius' horse darted back at the gates. One guard threw his sword at the chain restraining the suspended gate, dislatching it, and a heartbeat after Areisius had made it through the gates, they crashed to the ground with a sharp sound. Looking through the bars of the gates, Eira watched Areisius ride up the path and into the forest they had been peacefully riding through just minutes earlier. He didn't look back. She was suddenly reminded of her own situation as the guard holding her tugged at her, pushing her onto the ground. ''Look what we have here,'' he said, letting the blade of his sword trail her neck. ''Where is the queen?'' she demanded. The guard backed away a bit and laughed, ''She no longer controls Camelot.'' Eira didn't want to know who did and looked away from him. Suddenly, a brown-haired girl came rushing from a house and grabbed Eira. It was Jetta. ''Eira! This way!'' she yelled and tried to drag Eira with her but before she could, a guard slashed Jetta's back with his sword, hit her with its handle, and forcefully shoved her to the ground. ''No!'' Eira screamed and she saw the guard smile as she ran to Jetta who was writhing and screaming in pain on the dirt ground. ''Shhh, it's going to be alright,'' she said and placed her hand on her friend's back. She tore through the barrier of panic, magic the only thing she could think of; it had become somewhat of an instinct after she had practiced with Merlin. She heard the guards halt in their steps behind her, but she didn't care if they would see her. Eira let her eyes close and mumbled a healing spell, letting the words drift from her mouth and slowly into Jetta's body, feeling her eyes light up gold. She opened her eyes and saw the large, deep gash on Jetta's back start to close. Eira saw Juliana stand in the doorway of the house with a horrified expression on her face, beckoning Eira to move. Before she could, the guards grabbed hold of her again. ''It looks like you've proven yourself to be useful, witch,'' he enunciated the last word in a menacing, humiliating way, but Eira didn't care. Jetta looked at her, terrified and she saw her mumble a 'no' despairingly. Eira just shook her head and nodded for her friend to go back to the house, satisfied when Jetta crawled back to Juliana, tears streaming down both of their faces.

At least they were safe.

* * *

Eira opened her eyes, seeing the filthy wall of her cell appear before her. She felt the stench of the dungeons and realized where she had been taken. She squeezed her eyes together and swallowed, feeling another wave of sleep overtake her.

_She walked through the forest, seeing the entrance of the cave appear before her. She realized that Gwaine must be inside and ran as fast as she could towards the opening. She entered and as she turned her head, she saw that something wasn't right. On the cold ground lay Percival, his eyes open but motionless. Next to him were the three knights, their expressions twisted in torture. She saw Merlin's silhouette a few steps away, also motionless. She felt something pushing up from her throat make her retch and as she slowly looked further into the cave, she saw Gwaine's still body on the ground, the look of fear in his brown eyes visible to her from where she was standing. She tried to run towards him and saw herself grasping his shoulders, shaking him, doing anything to wake him. She felt her gaze drift back and was back in the spot where she had just been standing. Then everything went black._

''Gwaine! No! Please!'' she cried out and her eyes sprung open, adjusting to the dim light of her cell. Tears appeared in her eyes but tired of crying, she dried them as if she was shoving them away from her. It had been a dream. She hoped. No, she corrected herself, it had to be a dream, there was no way she would believe what she had seen.

''Eira?'' she suddenly heard a cracked voice that she couldn't recognize and after hesitating, she warily crawled towards the dirty, black bars of her cell.

She heard heavy chains being dragged against the floor and weary, slow footsteps drowning on the ground. Sir Leon's face appeared and she flinched. ''It is you!'' he exclaimed and almost smiled. Both his shirt and his face were filthy and bloody in areas, and his hair lay in messy, tangled knots. He had bruises on his arms and shoulders. Chains were attached to his feet and she saw them trace back to the wall at the end of the hall of the cells. ''What happened? Why are you down here?'' she started, feeling more questions appear in her mind for every second she looked at him. His expression was still startled, and she could see fear and worry in his blue and gray eyes.

''It's nearly nightfall now. I was sleeping when you arrived a few hours ago. They attacked three days ago. A messenger unexpectedly arrived here, claiming that King Aymon wanted to visit the kingdom and that he would arrive in a few days. Gwen barely knew the king existed and welcomed the news of his arrival as a blessing. Even after Geoffrey informed her of the apparently ill-reputed records of him in the archives, she was still a wreck and didn't know what to do; our enforced defenses were weak. The next day, Camelot was under attack; the messenger had been a fake and King Aymon was in fact a ferocious warlord who knew that Camelot was weak. His name was highly known among the citizens, yet none of them informed us of who he really was. It did not take much for him to seize the kingdom with the help of his magic, and they have been in control ever since. It's so expected that my feelings consist of nothing but guilt and naivety,'' he finished sadly, and she could tell that he didn't have any idea of what to do about the situation.

''And why are you down here? Where's Gwen?'' she asked, still concerned for what had happened to the rest of the people.

''They soon figured out my weakness. Seeing the people suffer every hour of every day is what breaks me, and they knew that. They placed me down here so I can be the closest to the citizens' misery. They want my consent for the knights to conform to Aymon. I will never surrender, and neither will the others,'' he replied and then continued. ''They imprisoned Gwen elsewhere, I do not know what has happened to her,'' Leon said and Eira could see how frustrated he was with the way they were all being treated. She didn't know what to say so she leaned back against the wall of her cell, the rough stone digging into her back but she was starved and tired and found that that was the least of her worries. They heard steps coming from the stairs and Leon scrambled back to his wall.

A young woman walked down the steps, the torch by the lone guard revealing a cloak covering her face. She carried a basket and stopped at the guard sitting by the table Eira could see. ''Food for the prisoners,'' the girl said and the guard motioned towards the cells where Eira was. The woman passed her and threw pieces of bread inside each of the cells until she reached Eira. She then walked back to the guard and took off the hood of her cloak, smiling at him. ''Your meal is here too,'' she said and handed him bread and an apple. To Eira's surprise, he gently took the food from the woman, letting his hands touch hers for more time than necessary. ''Isn't it tiring, sitting here all night?'' she asked, swinging lightly and playfully on her feet. The guard welcomed her words and responded, and the two kept talking, Eira confused as to why he didn't dismiss her. Finally, the serving girl and the guard were inches apart, but when he leaned the slightest bit closer to her face, she drew away, ''I must go now,'' and smiled playfully at him. He slumped back in his chair, watching her as she walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, Eira could've sworn that the girl looked back at her.

Eira crawled to the bars of her cell and looked Sir Leon's way. ''Did anyone else hear that? She whispered something in each of our cells,'' he said cautiously, looking at each of the people in the cells around them. The people whispered amongst themselves, inaudible. ''Alright, everyone say what she said in the order she came to you,'' Eira instructed, encouraging the tired and scared faces around her. The groups sitting in the cells all said their words in order, and Eira listened for the full sentence. ''A distracted guard can lose his keys,'' she said, staring out. Leon went ecstatic all of a sudden, and Eira met his gaze with realization.

* * *

The serving girl returned the next night, and Eira met her presence with excitement. Leon nodded at her and she smiled. ''Everyone, stuff the bread in your pockets and clothes, we may not get another chance to get food here,'' Eira said and everyone nodded. Leon smiled nervously, ''Let's hope this works.''

The serving girl threw the bread pieces in each of the cells and looked into Eira's eyes a bit longer than she needed to, her face still masked. Eira understood her signal. The girl strolled up to the guard, handing him his food. He quickly engaged in conversation with her and she returned his eagerness with flirtation. Then, she took out a cloth and wiped the guard's chin with it as he ate, and as she leaned in, the guard preparing to kiss her, she reached into her dress and pulled out a small roll that smoke came out of. The girl covered her nose and mouth with the cloth and after a few seconds, the guard fell unconscious and leaned back in his chair. The girl threw her basket to the ground and hurried to search through the ring of a dozen keys attached to the guard's belt. She found the right ones and rushed to the cells where they were, unlocking each one. The girl took off her hood and Eira recognized her as Juliana. She nearly cried in relief and hugged Juliana as soon as she had gotten out of her cell. ''Thank you. How will we get out?'' Leon asked, looking towards the still stairs. ''There's a door that leads into the forest, it's locked however,'' Juliana replied, looking at Eira desperately. A million ideas clambered through Eira's mind and she picked out the fastest one. ''I need everyone to forget the kingdom's policy on magic right now. You must be fully honest or this will never work,'' she started and met every single pair of eyes which looked at her. ''Does anyone have magic?'' she asked, looking around the room. Her words had been like quiet, shy whispers. A few people looked at each other with confusion, and some started to mumble something. ''We don't have much time. This is our only chance to get out,'' she said nervously, trying to inspire hope in the frightened citizens. One pale, older girl finally stepped forward, ''I do,'' she said and a woman behind her took her hand. ''What are you capable of?'' was Leon's careful question.

''I haven't had much practice, but I think I can move objects, though only of certain substances, I believe it to be iron.''

Eira nodded and smiled as a thin man moved to the front. ''I can transform materials,'' he said after clearing his throat.

''It'll do,'' Eira said, rushed as she heard voices coming from the floor above. ''Is this everyone?'' Juliana asked, motioning to the crowd of people in front of them. ''I think so, at least these are the people we can save tonight,'' Leon replied and Juliana hastened to lead the group through worn hallways and dark places until they reached a door. ''Now,'' Eira asserted and placed her hand on the girl's back as she moved to the front of the door. Everyone backed away and the girl mumbled something as she placed her hand on the old lock of the door with thick bars through which Eira could see that trees loomed. After a few seconds, the girl repeated the spell, worry in her voice. She turned around, ''It doesn't work!'' she exclaimed. ''Is it of iron?'' a woman asked and the girl shook her head, ''I don't think so.''

The skinny man shuffled to the front and placed his hands on the bars, clenching his fists, and voiced an incantation. Soon the bars started to shift as they transitioned into another shade of gray. ''Try now,'' he said and stepped away as the girl repeated her magic. The bars became golden and slowly started to bend, and after a few seconds, a gap large enough for everyone to fit through emerged.

''Go now! Find each other in the forest, just get as far away from the castle as possible. Watch out for guards or patrols, go!'' Eira raised her voice, backed away and people started rushing through the gap, one by one, and as the seconds flew by she saw faint figures running into the shelter of the trees.

When the last of the people had made it out, Leon and Juliana stepped through, but Eira stayed back. ''What are you doing? We need to go!'' Leon asked her, concerned. ''Trust me,'' she said before she ordered a healing incantation on the bars. The bars became golden again and in a few seconds, they had shifted back into their exact original position and form, any difference in their appearance impossible to see. ''This is so they won't understand where we went, and they'll start looking in the castle instead,'' she explained. She smiled at what she had achieved before Leon grabbed her arm and the two ran into the forest. She felt adrenaline pulse through her body and allowed her legs to run to their maximum as she sprinted so fast she was surprised she could even continue. Through all of the chaos and stress, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of their triumph, seeing flashes of smiles in the dark as a proof of her success.


	17. Chapter 17

Eira had been running for a few minutes, slightly struggling to keep up with Leon's pace. The numbness in her legs made it feel like she had been sprinting for hours, and she felt sick. Suddenly, Leon stopped and motioned for Eira to be quiet. Eira looked to her right and saw the path leading up to the gates of the castle down the hill. They were quite far away from the castle, but not far enough. She looked back at Leon and he took her arm and dragged her into some bushes. Then she heard it too, the rustling of leaves on the ground as someone came closer, from the left. Eira held her breath, expecting arrows to whiz through the air towards her. They didn't. It was almost completely dark, but she could see the silhouette of an older boy walking towards them. ''Eira?'' the boy asked and Eira realized who it was. She was about to spring from the bushes and greet Areisius, but Leon held her back, warning her with his gaze. She then realized that there were more steps. She saw the blades of swords behind Areisius, however the knights they belonged to did not hold them threateningly. She soon recognized the muscular figure of Gwaine and Percival's tall, stocky one, and ran out from the bushes, pulling Sir Leon along with her. The group looked their way and Eira rushed into Gwaine's arms. ''You're safe,'' he whispered and she smiled until she thought her cheeks would burst. She kissed him, and then remembered Areisius. She hugged him as well, and he returned her embrace more than she had expected him to. She greeted the rest of the group, and watched as Leon did the same. ''When did you get here? Where are the horses?'' he asked, patting Merlin on the back. ''They're a bit farther away. We got here only a while ago. Areisius found us and told us that something was wrong, and that you had been captured,'' Percival replied, motioning to Eira. She returned to Gwaine, placing her arms around him once again. ''We'll explain everything later, but we really need to move away from this area right now,'' Leon stated and the group started moving in the direction away from the castle.

A while later, they reached a clearing, and Eira saw the outlines of dozens of people sitting on the ground. She saw that they were the people she had escaped with and others who had fled from the kingdom, and the group approached them quickly. ''Do you think we're far enough away?'' she asked Leon cautiously. ''We need to keep moving, but I think this is safe for now,'' he replied, giving clear for everyone to stop and rest. Juliana ran towards Eira, hugging her tightly, and Eira smiled to reassure her that she was alright. Eira and Leon then explained what had happened to the kingdom, about King Aymon, and how he had made sure to preserve everything in Camelot except the people in charge, just so that he would have less work to do when he would be in power. Eira told them what had happened to her, and how Juliana had gotten everyone out of the dungeons. In recognition of what she had done, many people came up and thanked the small, modest girl, and despite it being dark, Eira knew that Juliana was blushing from all of the attention.

Eira leaned against a tree, still unsettled about the fact that there were people suffering in Camelot. Gwaine came up next to her and put his arm around her waist. ''What's this?'' he asked, amused as he felt something under her dress. Eira looked at him, confused, but then realized that it was the bread she had stuffed in the pocket. She removed it, broke off a piece, and bit into it. ''Oi,'' Gwaine grunted and took a piece as well, shoving it into his mouth. Eira realized how hungry she was, and devoured the piece quickly, even though it was almost fully stale. She looked at Gwaine, ''We need to get Gwen out.'' Her knight nodded and she saw him looking at Percival, who was wandering around sadly as if he was looking for someone lost. ''And Jetta,'' he added. ''Any ideas?'' she asked and he shook his head. ''Right now I just want to be with you,'' he said and kissed her hair. She smiled and gently nudged him away as Leon came towards them.

''We need to get the people to safety. There are at least seventy of us,'' he said.

''Leading them into some outlying village will only cause the patrols to find them, it's better if everyone stays in the forest farther away,'' Gwaine replied and cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

''Alright, my name is Sir Gwaine, and as a knight of Camelot, it is my duty to help you all somehow get farther away from this danger. A plan is currently being developed but your safety is most important. We will split into nine groups, led by the knights here, and everyone will meet up by the village of Dalry which is two hours from here. Those who are in critical need of medical care come to the front please,'' Gwaine ordered and everyone looked at him, some impressed by the role of leadership he was taking on.

The people started to separate into groups and the knights leading them spread out, all of a sudden very busy. A few people came to the front and Merlin started getting out some supplies he had brought from Caerleon's physicians, tending to the injuries of the people as quickly as he could.

''Gwaine, what about the queen?'' Eira asked him before he walked away, so caught up in what he was doing.

''Someone needs to go back there,'' Gwaine said, concern emerging in his eyes. Eira searched his face, ''I will go.''

Merlin heard her and looked up, ''Me too. I know my way around the castle better than any of you,'' he said, nodding at Gwaine to get his approval.

Suddenly Areisius ran up to her and Eira put her hand on his shoulder.

''I will see you soon. Help the people, Areisius,'' she said but he pulled her closer.

''Eira, you don't understand! I can help!'' he whispered so only she could hear him, distressed.

''What do you mean? Go with Gwaine and the knights to Dalry and when Merlin and I get back with the queen, we will be together, alright?'' she asked. He opened his mouth again, bit his lip and then sighed hopelessly. She felt confused, what did he want to tell her? Juliana saw their troubled situation and came over, pulling Areisius away quickly to get some water with her. Eira thanked her silently.

Gwaine sighed. ''You two better come back. Be careful Eira,'' he said and stroked her cheek gently. She was surprised that he didn't protest, but guessed that he was pretty stressed with over seventy people's lives in his hands. He took her into his arms one last time and grinned, shaking his head, ''You're crazy. I love it.'' She kissed his cheek and then pulled away, letting Merlin take his bag, and looked back at Gwaine fondly as he raised his voice and gathered his group, leading them as if he was born to.

* * *

Eira and Merlin started walking through the dark forest as quickly as they could, and Eira saw the bright flash of the sword she had decided to wield, after reassurance from Gwaine. She felt slightly insecure with it, but copied Merlin's hold on his own as best as she could. Suddenly she stopped, remembering the item that had brought them there in the first place. ''Who has the Helix?'' she whispered, causing Merlin to turn and look at her. Without replying, he motioned to a little pouch sticking out from his boots. She nodded, and kept walking. She realized that this would be one of the only times she could talk to him.

''Does Gwaine still not know about your magic?" she asked, trying to sound inquiring rather than like she was accusing him.

"He doesn't know." The way Merlin replied, probably disappointed in himself, made her drop the subject.

How do you feel about this whole...Arthur thing?'' she asked carefully, searching Merlin's face for a reaction.

''You know, there's one part telling me that this is wrong. Deep inside, we all know that this isn't his time. If we do succeed and he manages to get Camelot back, I know he will eventually have to return to his...slumber,'' the warlock replied, biting his lip.

''And you've accepted that?'' she asked.

''Yes, more than anyone else. I know that another great struggle will be born in the future, and that _that_ will be Arthur's time to return for real. I will wait for that time,'' he continued, and his words touched her heart. She couldn't imagine losing anyone the way Merlin had. Arthur had been his everything.

''Does Gwen share your feelings?'' Eira asked him, curious about the queen's emotions.

''We never quite discussed the reality of temporarily bringing the king back. I will have to tell her,'' Merlin answered.

''Bringing him back for a short time seems so manipulative and cruel. I understand that Gwen is suffering and cannot in any way control her kingdom, our current situation has proved that. But will it really be easier to revive him but then have to once again say goodbye, than to accept the fact that we will have to wait for his reawakening?'' she asked, not quite asking him, but feeling like she needed to question fate. She continued before he could reply, ''Reviving something lost brings up a lot of rubble, memories and feelings that you've fought so hard to push down and forget. I know that,'' she added, thinking of Gwaine.

''It's really Gwen's decision. I have a feeling she has something to tell him,'' he responded with a strange smile. But Eira couldn't ask what he was implying because of the danger she suddenly realized they were in in that moment. She held out her sword in front of her and told Merlin to be quiet, watching her hand out in front of her tremble from either fear or the cold, she didn't know which. A few seconds later, a patrol on horseback erupted from the still trees and before the two could move, they were surrounded. The patrol wore dark gray, almost black, capes with the strange symbols she had seen before, instead of Camelot's crests. She saw Merlin raise his hand to strike them out with magic but she took his hand and gripped it hard, shaking her head at him. A furrow in his brow appeared and he looked at her questioningly and curiously but she couldn't reply.

''State your names,'' one guard growled at them, and the serious look in his eyes told them not to lie.

''Eira,'' she admitted, as if her name was a crime.

''Merlin,'' the warlock said quietly.

''It's them. Guinevere gave five names,'' another guard informed the one who had asked.

''Good,'' the guard said gruffly and ordered his men to tie them up and have them walk next to the horses.

Eira felt a headache coming on as she was forced to walk next to a guard and his horse, Merlin being forced to do the same behind her. She looked back at him to try to tell him her plan in some way, but the guard roughly pulled her to face the front again, and she sighed, only annoyed. The headache suddenly got worse and a voice pushed into her head, "_Eira?_".

It was Merlin. A thrill of excitement made its way through her; they could talk to each other, well, without words! She had heard that communicating like this was possible, but she'd never dreamed she'd experience it for herself. She took a deep, quiet breath, focusing all of her energy in her mind. "_Yes. So, we let them take us to the cells, and one of us somehow distracts the guards while the other finds Gwen, we can use our magic_," she said eagerly. She then realized the holes in her plan and quietly questioned it, but she couldn't summon the strength to answer herself.

The guard pushed Eira down onto her knees and she, unhesitantly, stared up at the man sitting in the chair of the throne room in front of her, meeting his eyes with confidence and fearlessness. A man a few years older than her, younger than she had expected, looked down at her with a smug smirk on his face. He had a thin, sharp face and hair as black as coal shadowing his pale, narrowed eyes. His broad shoulders were draped in a coat with jet black feathers sticking out from it like needles.

''So here's the witch,'' he snarled, examining every inch of her face with caution. She didn't move.

''Aymon, was it? Sounds exactly like someone with pathetic guards like these ones,'' she said and smiled fakely, feeling one guard holding her flinch. He swallowed and she could see that he was trying to figure out what to reply.

''What other things than attempting to insult me can she do?'' he asked the leader of the guards. She snorted loudly.

"The previous encounter we had with her showed her ability to use forms of healing magic," the leader responded. The warlord rested his head against his hand and nodded.

"Take them both to the cells, we shall see the full extent of her abilities later on," he ordered and the guards quickly obeyed. Eira sent Merlin a look to tell him that she was fine, and thought of how happy she was that Aymon hadn't suspected Merlin's powers, which were far greater than her own. "_What if we're separated?_", Merlin asked. She had started to get used to the second voice in her head, but it still gave her a strange feeling. "_Then we can still communicate_," she replied.

The guards led them out of the throne room and stopped at a nearby wall, handcuffing her to a thick metal ring attached to the wall, doing the same to Merlin a few inches away. They then started talking to some other guards standing there, downing an unknown liquid from a dark flask that was passed around, laughing and joking around, something it seemed they rarely got to do. "_Merlin, we need to use their cruelty to our advantage! Come really close to me and act aggressive, taunt me. I know the guards would do anything to see me suffer,_" she said quickly. He gave her a confused look but she nodded, mouthing 'trust me'. He then approached her and put his face really close to hers, running his hands down her arms. She resisted and tried to move away as far as her chains would allow her to, begging and whimpering, all while telling him to continue in his head. He continued, trusting her plan, and soon the guards turned around, looking at Merlin mocking her and trying to get close her. They were forced to leave the other guards, and uncuffed them from the wall. To enjoy the sight of Merlin taunting Eira, they pushed the two unnecessarily close. Eira smiled inside as they walked towards the steps above the dungeons; her plan was working.

She watched Merlin being led down the stairs in front of her as they walked down to the cells. She hoped that her plan would work, but still wasn't convinced; she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. The guard holding Eira let his hands get a bit too close and familiar with her so she stopped in the middle of a step and kicked her leg backwards, trying to get his hands off of her. He let out a grunt but then nudged her back with his sword, making sure that the sharp blade hurt her. She writhed in pain but couldn't move. He kept shoving her down the stairs and she saw five different passages lead off from where the guards' table stood. She recognized one of them, the third one was where she, Leon and the others has been put. The guards stopped and greeted the ones by the table, and Eira took the chance to make a plan with Merlin. "_Do anything to make sure we get put together,_" she said, giving him an encouraging look. He nodded and she could see him thinking. The guard holding her turned back, a little too close to her, "Where shall we put you two then?" he said.

"Please, keep me away from him!" she said pushing back away from Merlin, trying to look scared. The guard gave her a questioning look, "What has he done to you, then?" he said, smirking.

She didn't speak, she just tried to force tears into her eyes and looked down, giving everything she had to look uncomfortable in Merlin's presence. The guard at the table, who had listened to their conversation, smiled and looked down the second hallway, "Put them down there. _Same_ cell."

Eira started to scream and tried to resist the movements of the guard behind her, "Please, sir, I'm begging you!" but he just smiled cruelly and pushed her down the hallway, throwing her into the cell where Merlin already sat. She moved away from him, pushing herself against the opposite wall until the guards left. She then relaxed and moved a bit closer to him, "_It worked._" He smiled and nodded, showing that he was relieved too. "_Get some sleep. You deserve it,_" he said, and gave her a concerned look. She realized that it was the middle of the night and nodded, so she took off her cape and lay down on the floor, using it as a blanket. After a while, she felt her breathing slow down and watched the restless shadows move on the wall until she drifted off into a light sleep.

She woke up when Merlin nudged her and she quickly crept to the corner as she sat up. A second later, the guard she hated appeared with two pieces of bread, and he tossed the pieces through the bars. She wrapped her arms around herself to look scared in case the guard looked, but he barely did, and then just left. She turned to Merlin, remembering the events of the night. "_Thank you for everything you did, I think our chances of escaping have become more likely,_" she said and smiled. He smiled back, "_You only slept for a few hours, it's dawn now. To get Gwen, we first have to find her. I tried searching in my mind earlier, looking to find her,_" he replied carefully. She nodded at him to continue, so he did, "_She's alive, down the fourth passageway. She looks terrified and upset, they must have done something...more severe...to her,_" he said, blinking as if he was trying to forget the image of a broken Guinevere.

Suddenly Eira remembered the Helix and asked Merlin if he still had it. He nodded, showing that he understood her stress about it being kept safe.

Merlin and Eira sat there for a few minutes, eating the bread, each consumed in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Merlin turned to her, and her eyes lit up when he started to tell her his plan.

"Sir, please! Help me!" Eira screamed and waited for a guard to appear, but none did. She screamed louder, as if she was in pain and agony, and did her best to include crying. Merlin was hovering over her, loudly telling her to be quiet. A few seconds later, the guard who had held Eira walked up to their cell, obviously in no hurry. Merlin had his fist by her face, pushing her against the wall aggressively, though trying not to actually hurt her.

The guard laughed mockingly, "You probably deserve it, witch." She crawled to the front of the cell, grasping onto the bars with her hands and trying to get as close as possible to the guard. "Please! I'm begging you to move me, I'll do anything!" she cried, pulling at him through the bars. When she was close enough, she gave Merlin a signal with the hand behind her back. She heard him mumble a spell and the guard froze in his place, Eira feeling the rush of air from time as it hit her. Her hands guided her to his belt, where she grabbed at the keychain ring attached to it. She slipped the keys off the hook and quickly shuffled away from the guard. Merlin whispered a further incantation, and the beauty of the words he was using made Eira shiver in a way she never had before. Merlin kept the guard still and Eira searched through the keys, standing up to fit the right one into the lock. It slowly clicked when she found the right one and she exhaled, relieved but still nervous. As quietly as she could, she opened the door and Merlin snuck out behind her. "_It's easier to escape with magic when you're not the king's manservant,_" he mumbled and she smiled. With as little movement as possible, he moved the almost unconscious guard inside the cell and Eira closed the door, locking it. She felt something tugging at her inside, and realized that it was guilt. She looked around and met the dirty, despairing faces of the other prisoners. Merlin noticed and put his hand on her arm, "_We need to rescue Gwen first."_

She realized that he was right and forced herself to look away from the people in cells around her.

As they reached the table where the other guards sat, she watched, captivated, as Merlin froze the three guards there, softly laying them down on the ground as they closed their eyes sleepily, not making a sound. Right afterwards, Eira took the keys marked with a four and charged down the fourth passageway, increasing her pace for every empty cell she passed. Finally, in the corner, all the way in, she saw Gwen, laying down with her arms wrapped around her knees. Eira panickedly opened the door and rushed to her side, gently shaking her and trying to look into her eyes. Guinevere did not look up. Her eyes were open, staring down at the floor. "Gwen? It's Eira. You're safe now. Come on, Merlin's right outside, we need to go," she said carefully, awaiting the former queen's response. Gwen didn't respond at all, and Eira wasn't even sure she had heard her. She took another key and unlocked the handcuffs Gwen was in, rubbing her wrists gently to help her realize that she was free. After waiting and hesitating for a few seconds, Eira pushed past her insecurity and helped Gwen to her feet, putting an arm around her and guiding her out of her cell.

Merlin took Guinevere into his arms when they ran outside, using the same door Eira had used the first time she had escaped, however Merlin's magic had made it a whole lot easier.

"Into the forest now, let's go!" he whispered but just as Eira was about to run towards the hill leading into the forest, she stopped herself. Merlin heard the cease of her steps and spun around, a horrified expression taking its place on his face. "Merlin, there are people back there! This may be our only chance!" she said, a cloud of possibility forming in her mind.

"Exactly! If you get caught now, after we've made it out, Gwaine is never going to forgive me, and I won't either! This is not the right time to be a hero!" he said urgently, trying to pull her along with him, but she stuck to the ground, determined to stay and get someone else out. "There are people in Dalry who are missing their families. For God's sake, Percival needs Jetta! I will get Gaius, as well. Tell Gwaine I love him. And thank you, Merlin," she said and flashed him a quick smile. He hesitated but was left with no other choice than to run.

He started up the hill, and when she had made sure that he and Gwen had made it to the top so Merlin wouldn't come after her, she turned around and ran through the door, only to feel the rough metal of a guard's armour as she ran straight into one. He grabbed her and handcuffed her in an instant, "Trying to escape, eh?" She nodded forwardly, "What the hell do you think it looks like I'm doing? Does that bother you?" He merely snorted at her and pushed her back into the passageway, snatching the keys from her and locking her only escape.

* * *

Gwaine opened his eyes to feel a sting in his heart when he remembered that Eira had stayed behind. Luckily, Aymon had left the medium-sized village of Dalry alone, and the families living there had kindly taken groups of people into their homes for the night. Gwaine and Percival had slept in one house belonging to a family with three children, who had all awaited the two knights nervously, obviously not knowing how to act in the knights' presence. The village seemed well and not too poor, but Gwaine still felt conscious and guilty when they were served food. The mother set their plates down on the table, standing to one side, drumming her fingers against her leg anxiously. After a while, she couldn't hold herself any longer and looked down, ashamed, as she spoke, "The food in Camelot must be a whole lot better than this."

A young girl clung to the mother's leg and stared at Gwaine. He smiled at her, causing her to go red and hide behind her mother. "We were all once like you. I do not believe that nobility should define the way other people see you. You needn't worry," Gwaine replied solemnly and expected Percival to punch his shoulder and tease his sincerity, but his friend seemed to understand that he really meant his words. The mother breathed out and smiled gently, the two knights returning her smile.

A while later Gwaine and Percival headed to the place Leon was staying, gathering Areisius and Juliana in the process. "Someone needs to start heading back today. Merlin, Gwen and Eira need more protection before they can journey to get back Camelot's real king," Gwaine started, meeting everyone's eyes. "Gwaine you should go, you have Eira. And Percival, I'm sure Jetta is there. Areisius, Eira told you to see her again, she'd have our heads if you don't go. I will stay here with the people, and the other knights," Leon said determinedly. To everyone's surprise, Juliana stepped up. "I will stay here too. Don't worry about your return, Arthur will have strong people fighting with him to get their kingdom back. A whole village, perhaps," she said promisingly, with passion in her eyes, smiling brightly at Leon, who was looking at her with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

Areisius, Gwaine and Percival had been on their horses for an hour, and Gwaine was eagerly anticipating the next hour, knowing that they would arrive in the forest soon.

Suddenly, Areisius felt like something was pushing through his head with an urgent explosiveness, sending pieces of something shattered throughout his body. "_Areisius_?" a disembodied voice called. He could hear it in his head, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"_We got Gwen out very early this morning, she seems alright. Eira decided to turn back to find Jetta and Gaius, but I fear something's happened to her. Tell the others that,_" the voice continued and Areisius realized that it was Merlin.

He knew that Merlin was a sorcerer, but how could he reach him? A voice rose from inside of him and before he knew it, he was speaking back to Merlin.

"_But how can you speak to me?_" he asked hesitantly.

At first, he wasn't sure if Merlin had even heard him but then he spoke. "_Right from the start I knew there was something different about you. I understood why you were so upset when your horse was in that accident; you felt guilty because you think you could've done something. Do you believe in fate, Areisius?_"

"_I guess?_" he replied unsurely.

"_There's nothing you can do about it now. If you were meant to save your horse, it would have happened,_" Merlin said wisely, and Areisius felt like those were the exact words he had been needing to hear for a long time. Merlin knew that Areisius had magic, or whatever it was that he had. At least someone understood him. Merlin was the first one to.

He tried to answer and thank Merlin, but no reply came. Areisius looked up at Percival and Gwaine, riding in front of him and laughing cheerfully. How was he supposed to tell them about what he could do? Or that he didn't even know exactly what he could do? He decided that he felt more comfortable telling them both at the same time, it was quick and straightforward. He cleared his throat loudly, causing the two knights to give him their attention. "I'm really not quite sure how to tell you this but...I...umm...I have magic. Merlin sent me some kind of message in my head," Areisius said a bit too quickly and then repeated the message for them.

"Woah, woah, wait, _Merlin_?" Gwaine asked, very confused, looking at Percival to see if he had a similar reaction. Areisius froze. They didn't know. "I'm...I'm not sure," he lied. Gwaine saw the look on his face and knew that that wasn't the truth. Areisius gave in, "He has magic. I thought you knew," he said, a bit ashamed and guilty. Gwaine drove his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Gwaine, you ride ahead. I want to tell him something," Percival said thoughtfully.

"What, now you're a sorcerer too?" Gwaine said sarcastically and angrily urged his horse into a fast trot, obviously having trouble controlling his emotions.

Percival turned to Areisius. "It's not your fault. Gwaine and Merlin were very close friends. This whole journey ended up kind of taking over their friendship, I haven't seen them talk the way they used to. What you just told us didn't hit me hard because I don't know Merlin like Gwaine does. This issue has nothing to do with magic though, I know Gwaine has nothing against it, I mean Eira, the person he cares about most in the entire world, has it. He'll be over it soon," Percival said, trying to settle Areisius' nerves.

"Thank you, Percival," Areisius responded sincerely, looking off in the direction Gwaine had ridden.

The two soon caught up to Gwaine, who noticed them immediately, a flare of fury still in his eyes. "She knows doesn't she? Eira," he said, staring straight at Areisius. Areisius felt the same headache he had felt before take over him, before his body started shaking and everything he could see went black.

Gwaine watched as Areisius, his eyes rolled up to allow a white glow to enter them, fell off his horse and lay shuddering and trembling on the ground. Gwaine dismounted when Percival did, but none of the knights dared to touch the boy. Suddenly he stopped moving and his lips parted. A voice took over the one belonging to Areisius, and Gwaine recognized it as Merlin's.

"I never meant for it to be Areisius who had to expose my secret. The purpose of Areisius' magic is to deliver messages, and in this way I can enter his body and speak, in a way I cannot do to Eira or anyone else with magic. Areisius is special. I'm sorry Gwaine, truly, I am. I've been trying to find a way to tell you but nothing fit together this time," Merlin spoke.

Gwaine found it all strange, but there was so much 'strange' now that he wasn't really surprised deep inside.

"I guess I always knew that there was something about you Merlin. I think, in my heart, I knew. I would never lose you as a close friend because of this, and the reason I was angry was because I assumed that you thought you couldn't trust me," he said, not quite knowing the reason why himself.

"Does Eira know?" he asked Merlin's voice.

"Yes. To be honest, she's known from the day after I met her for the first time," he confessed. Gwaine nodded, but nothing anyone said could make him feel differently about Eira.

"And now she's probably been captured again. Typical her," he said, smiling slightly, and crossed his arms.

"Yes. Gwen and I are in the exact place we parted, by the creek," he finished but before they could ask him anymore, he was gone. Suddenly Areisius' clear blue eyes appeared in the place of the white glow and he inhaled sharply, sitting up abruptly. Gwaine lifted his hands innocently, raising his eyebrows and leaving the situation as he mounted his horse, giving Percival the difficult task of explaining what had happened to a confused and bewildered Areisius.

* * *

Since Eira had been awake the entire night, she used the time in her cell to sleep. The guard had put her as close to the guard table as possible, wanting to make sure that she couldn't escape. A wave of cold air hit her and she covered herself with her cloak although it didn't bring her any warmth. She felt more alone now that she really was.

At noon, a guard opened her cell and brought her up the stairs, away from the dungeons, and towards the throne room. The doors of it opened and the guard attached a chain to her handcuffs behind her back, forcing her to stay standing in the same spot. "Leave us," a voice coming from behind the chair said, and the guard left, leaving Eira completely alone in the middle of the throne room with whoever was behind the throne. Or ruling it.

When the doors closed, King Aymon walked into sight, strolling towards her confidently. His heels hit the floor like he owned it, which she refused to believe. He stopped a few inches away from her, examining her face. "You almost single-handedly defeated my guards, and escaped, yet you choose to come back willingly. Why?" he questioned impatiently.

"Unlike you, I have friends here. Loyalty, sire," she said, enunciating the last word sarcastically. She awaited an irritated response, but none came. She met Aymon's eyes but they remained unchanged.

"It just so happens that I know a lot about you. Before you rescued Guinevere, she was forced to answer some questions. Areisius was also a great deal of help," he said and smiled when she flinched. "I see you know him. Before I became king, I lived in Caerleon. I saw the boy in the town, lost and confused. He did not deserve the pity an orphan would get, because his parents weren't dead, they abandoned him, an almost worse fate. I watched him for weeks, and you know what I discovered?" Aymon said, moving closer to her, putting his face very close to hers. She tried to turn away from him.

"His magic was that of a messenger's," Aymon concluded, searching her for a reaction. Areisius had magic? She felt shocked but then suddenly realized that that had been the thing he wanted to tell her before they parted.

"Then I left to Camelot, and here I am. Believe it or not, my own magic allows me to somewhat manipulate that of others, so I entered Areisius body, knowing that your group was spending time with him, and I was therefore able to hear everything that had happened in Caerleon when the knights thoroughly explained it to him," he stated, raising his head and sighing contently.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" she shot at him, but he merely shook his head nonchalantly in response. At least Areisius wasn't in on any of it.

"_I_ know about the bandits, and your nightmares. I know how you've been feeling. Gwaine cannot distract you after every nightmare, you know. Eira, you have the immense power to heal others, yet you cannot heal yourself. I know that everything happened so quickly, how you were drawn into Gwaine's world, drawn into Camelot's problems, forced to face the bandits all by yourself. Did you have nightmares before Gwaine rescued you from your village?" he asked, changing his tone to sound pitiful and sympathetic.

She knew that the answer to his question was no, which was what scared her.

"Eira, the leader bandit didn't send those dreams to you, they were completely of your own doing. You never once stopped to ask for help, you never once asked people to slow down and deal with their own problems. Why, you are the perfect example of what happens to someone when they let too much in!" Aymon exclaimed, placing his hand on her face and stroking it.

In that moment, she realized what he was doing.

"You're wrong. I have chosen to do and take part in things, all by myself, and that is exactly what makes me like this! I will never allow you to manipulate me into thinking that this is negative. Yes, the nightmares I have aren't exactly pleasant, but they do remind me of what I have accomplished, alone!" she fired back, twisting away from him only to hear the rattle of her chains when they wouldn't move any further. He looked slightly outraged at her response and snapped his fingers, causing everything to turn black as soon as her body hit the floor.

She couldn't feel the presence of Aymon; she couldn't feel anything. She was thrown back as she felt a wave of emotions hit her, first guilt, then sadness, jealousy, joy, longing, rage, fear...they all pulsed through her, and she knew that this intensity of emotion when there were so many could destroy her. A pounding in her head worsened, and she suddenly felt all right for half a second before more emotions consumed her again, rattling within her and threatening to break through her skin. It was as if her heart was a portal, and she didn't know how to stop the thread of feelings coming into her. She tried to breathe and her heart almost got stuck in her throat, as did the air she was craving and she felt trampled, pushed down not by something physical around her, but by something inside of her. Suddenly, all of the emotions connected to memories and when her eyes flew open, a moving image of the fear she had felt when the bandits attacked consumed her before leaving and allowing the sense of no control to enter, attached to the image of her fight with Gwaine. The memories connected to the emotions made it harder for her to push them down and they took over so much of her mind that she wasn't sure if she was still in her body and her stomach clenched together before she felt a sharp pain in her heart, like a needle pushing through it. Suddenly, she opened her mouth and felt strings of emotions pulse out through her, somehow layering the different waves of strong feelings and then her vision twisted and she was back in the throne room, on the floor.

"Everything you just felt was induced by you, Eira, no one else. All of those emotions were inside of you, they were emotions you have seen in others, and felt in yourself. When all of them unite, you begin to realize how much emotions hurt you. If I had let that go on for a while longer, you would be dead right now. This is why I have searched for an emotion releasing incantation. I've cast it on myself," Aymon said and let out a sick, unrealistic, crazy laugh reflecting what he really was, his real qualities. He smiled twistedly, his eyes sprung wide open. "Let me help you," he said and walked towards her slowly, which made him even more haunting.

"No! You can't break me, I would rather keep all of my emotions than lose them. Without feelings, you aren't truly human. I will _not_ let you take that away from me!" she screamed, getting off of the floor and standing up with new strength, ready to defend herself. The king continued towards her, but then veered past her and barged out of the throne room. Eira looked around, and except for one guard standing right next to the door, she was left completely alone in the cold, throne room.

* * *

Merlin knew that there was one person he needed to talk to. Kilgharrah. He looked at Gwen, sleeping a few metres away on the ground, and a few seconds later, the huge dragon, looking the same as he always had, landed in front of him.

"Merlin. You look exhausted. I suspect there is an important reason you summoned me," Kilgharrah started, eyeing Merlin.

"Camelot is lost. I fear it will be forever, if Gwen's hope and joy isn't restored by Arthur," Merlin stated, doubting that the dragon would listen to him the way he wanted him to.

"I have heard whispers. The druids have spoken of a possible short return. If she manages to escape, Eira can help you bring him back. I know that you already have the Helix, use it right and it will listen, it is connected to a person from your past, Merlin. You have shown yourselves worthy of Arthur," the Great Dragon responded. Merlin felt surprised. No cryptic response, different from what he was used to.

"But Merlin, there is a catch. Arthur will be given three full days to restore his kingdom, and at midnight on the third day, he must be back by the lake of Avalon. Everyone who deserves it will have their age frozen in time for twelve years, like Arthur's. The reasons behind this shall remain hidden. After that, you will continue to age. On its twelfth birthday, Arthur's child must travel to the lake and welcome him, for that will be when Arthur is destined to rise again," the dragon finished, sounding content that he had been able to finally tell Merlin everything. Before Merlin had a chance to ask him anymore, the dragon started lifting into the sky. "_This is in your hands now Merlin,_" the dragon said in Merlin's head and as Kilgharrah soared off in the sky, Merlin felt a forgotten feeling inside of him resurface, and he smiled, truly, for the first time since Arthur had died.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there!**

**I'm really sorry about the long wait but I had trouble uploading because of my location. **

**I also read through everything I've written, and I mean _everything_, and I found some places I wanted to edit a bit so for all the chapters, minor edits have been made, but it's nothing major, just stuff like spelling and grammar.**

**But here it is, chapter 18. Two more chapters to go and then this story will be finished. Don't worry though, I have more ideas in my head already!**

**No matter what, Gwaine will always remain in our hearts. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gwen?" Merlin called gently to the queen sleeping on the ground, covered with his coat to make her more comfortable, even if she was still shivering. They were still by the creek and it was noon, so he was expecting Percival, Areisius and Gwaine to ride through the bushes at any moment. The queen stirred, blinking up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, turning his head sideways.

"Merlin!" she realized and got up and he took her into his arms as she hugged him. He realized how distant she had been for the previous couple of hours, it was like her mind was regaining consciousness.

"Eira's still somewhere in the castle. Leon stayed in the village of Dalry with at least eighty people they rescued from the cells. Gwaine, Percival and Areisius are arriving here soon," he explained, and she shifted closer to him.

"Who's Areisius? And what of the Helix?" she asked, and he was surprised to find that she was paying so much attention. Merlin took a breath and started to explain every single thing that had happened in Caerleon, about the bandits and Gwaine's sister and Areisius. Gwen gasped when she understood how much had happened to them, and then she just nodded as he spoke.

"What really happened to you?" Merlin asked her, studying her face carefully. He noticed a different look in her eyes, it was like a glint of fear followed her everywhere.

"I don't want to talk about it. As Leon probably told you, the warlord Aymon took over. I was foolish; his men were too many and too strong. It's all my fault. The citizens all knew who he was, but none of them were brave enough to tell us. That is also my fault. Camelot is slipping from my grip. I'm wasting everything that Arthur built up. The people are losing faith in me and I wonder if there is any chance we can get the kingdom back. Aymon made me answer questions, tortured me with his magic...he made me remember every single moment I ever spent with Arthur," Gwen finished sadly, no glimmer of hope left in her eyes like there usually was. Merlin didn't know what to say, he knew that she was broken inside; he too still hurt when he thought of Arthur.

"We did find the Helix, locked in an ancient cave deep in the forest. I have been told the prophecy, Gwen. There is a lot to process," Merlin mumbled softly, and then repeated the exact message Kilgharrah had gifted him with. Or burdened him with.

Gwen seemed confused, sad and overjoyed at the same time. He could see her trying to think through every word, staring at something invisible and biting her lip. "Arthur's child?" she asked, and Merlin nodded.

"I...I am already starting to think that that step isn't going to be difficult...I think I'm expecting a child, Merlin," Gwen explained nervously and Merlin saw a real smile escape from her lips.

He took her hand, comforting her, and smiled, feeling the warmth spread through him. He hoped that Gwaine, Percival and Areisius would come soon.

* * *

It was almost dark outside. Eira had given up waiting and had sat down on the cold floor, her arms aching from the strength of the chains that bound her to the floor. She didn't know if she believed Aymon, could her emotions really kill her? As if he could hear her thinking of him, the doors swung open and the king strolled in. She felt her heart start to beat faster and stood up, raising her head as he passed her. He finally stopped in front of the throne chair, sitting down and studying her without a word. His crown wasn't sitting straight on his head. Suddenly he laughed and the bejeweled, thin chains around his neck jangled with the movement.

"I can feel your emotions, Eira. They are simply vivid. I've never met anyone with such a strong emotional response, it's just incredible," he said, and she was once again struck by the sound of his voice; he enunciated each word in a sharp and quick way.

"I want to feel it again. I _need_ to feel it again. I want to find out how much you can handle," he said and smiled in a strange way she had never seen before. He was insane.

"How much I can handle before what?" she asked and swallowed, trying to sound like his effect on her was invisible.

"Before you explode of course," he said and had that wicked smile on his face again, letting it continue into a piercing laugh. She pushed down the urge she had to beg for him to stop.

She was not weak and she was not about to let everything he had said earlier defeat her.

She wouldn't go down to her knees to save herself. She forced her eyes to remain open, staring into his icy eyes until he snapped his fingers.

This time, she could hear his voice, echoing in the near empty room. "I'm like a second demon in your mind, the other being yourself. I know what your magical name is and I know that you haven't told Gwaine. You're scared of yourself Eira," he said, and she realized that every single word he had said was true. How did he know that about her? She hadn't told anyone about her magical name, which had been said to her in a dream when she was little. She hadn't understood it. Every time someone said it out loud, she felt a sharp sting in her mind. She winced at the mere thought.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to say it yet. But, I do also know what it means: followed, haunted, condemned, trapped by nightmares," Aymon stated and she could picture him laughing although everything was pitch black around her.

Suddenly, the lean, ghostly figure of her mother appeared before her. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a long braid, which had the first flowers of spring in it. Eira saw herself as a teenager running into her open arms, embracing her fragile mother tightly.

Then, the image changed to one of her a few months ago. She remembered that day exactly. That was the last time she had seen her mother. Suddenly emotions crashed into her and she realized: her mother had known that something was wrong, she had sent her away from their village that day on purpose. Eira opened her mouth, letting a pained cry escape from her parted lips, taking her face into her hands. The image flashed in front of her and then, a sequence of images invaded her mind and with every image came a strong sting of an emotion. Every single kiss, thought, and touch she had ever had rolled through her skin and her mind was clouded, like she had been shoved into a corner. It was worse than before, and even small moments of joy didn't feel important. Then, Eira realized something, her moments with Gwaine all gave her a feeling of fear, which she knew wasn't right. In all the chaos, she opened her mouth again, her feelings draining from her heart. Emotions flowed out of her like a river being emptied. But she knew that the rushing water belonged there.

She tried to command herself to stop. The speed of the memories was tangling them together, and she felt fear and rage and anxiety at the wrong moments. The feeling of her mouth open gave her an urge to scream, and she did not let the urge pass. "Stop! You can not break me in this way! I am not afraid of you, you're just feelings! Just memories! I am not going to make what defines me into something negative!" she screamed, barely stopping to breathe because she knew she couldn't anyway. "I have control!" she shouted, letting the scream rise from her heart and carry all of the negative association with her emotions out of her body, feeling a rush of release when air finally entered her. Ice cold water was suddenly thrown on her, soaking every part of her and she heard Aymon laugh.

Then she heard rapid footsteps, retreating, and as they left she heard the slamming of the doors to the throne room. The images stopped flashing, the emotions stopped moving, and then everything faded and she was torn from consciousness.

* * *

"I think I know exactly where Jetta is," Percival said and pointed to a small house before he ran to it. "Meet us by the creek!" Gwaine whispered before he and Merlin charged up the steps and into the castle, finally reaching the place they had been trying to enter for over an hour with the help of magic.

Gwaine saw Merlin close his eyes before pointing in the direction of the throne room. He had found Eira using his magic. Gwaine knew that he would never have anything against it.

When they reached the door they discovered that it was locked, so Gwaine looked at Merlin, who seemed insecure.

"Do it then!" Gwaine said, grinning, and gave his friend an encouraging look before Merlin raised his hand and the doors were blown away, sending the shattered wood to the floor. Gwaine immediately spotted Eira laying on the floor in the middle of the large room, her hands bound to the floor. Merlin mumbled something and directed his gaze at her handcuffs, which came off easily, sending bright sparks into the air. "I need to find Gaius," he said before he ran back into the hallway to look for the physician. Gwaine flew onto his knees as soon as he reached Eira, stroking her cheek and trying to wake her up. She was cold, and a half-empty bucket of water stood next to her; she was soaked in the rest of it. When she did not respond, he realized how little time he had and picked her up, carrying her out of the throne room and then running at a fast but gentle pace, panic about to get the best of him. He drew his sword, running through corridors and down steps until he reached the square. Luckily, the gates were still open and Gwaine headed for the stables, opening doors of houses he passed with his sword and telling people to run if they wanted to get out. He grabbed a smaller, bridled and saddled horse with fear in its eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it when it started running, so he had to leap onto it, Eira, motionless, still in his arms. He had no idea how he managed, but he grabbed the reins, let a large group of horses in the stables loose and got through the gates. He directed the horse into the forest and glanced back, seeing at least twenty people running through the gates, away from the castle, the horses following too. Gwaine instantly smiled with surprise when he spotted Merlin and Gaius riding at the very back of the group. He heard Eira mumble something and faced back to the front, looking at her closed eyes before he steered his still panicked horse towards the creek. The people behind him followed, trusting him even though he wore no cape with Camelot's crest, nothing to signify or confirm that he was trustworthy. He guessed they took the first chance they got to escape. He felt the wind in his hair and suddenly laughed, remembering a day from his teenage years which he had spent on the back of a horse while he followed a train of smugglers.

The wide creek appeared in front of him, sheltered by trees, and he was grateful for the fact that it was still light outside. Gwen and Areisius stood on guard with their swords out, but waved when they recognized him. Gwaine quickly jumped off the horse and lay Eira on the ground. She blinked up at him, confused, and he sighed with relief that she was awake. Gwen grabbed some of the horses that were starting to calm down and tied them to trees, and when she turned around again, several people who had escaped stood there, breathing heavily and staring at her. Gaius dismounted, looking mostly startled and surprised, and then he started talking to Gwen. Merlin came walking behind Gaius, a genuine smile on his face, as he counted all of the people Gwaine had led there. Soon after, Percival came walking next to Jetta, who was crying with happiness and relief, and she was holding his hand like she never wanted to let it go. Percival saw that Gwaine was busy with Eira and nodded, telling Gwen that this was her moment to restore faith in her people.

* * *

Gwaine barely heard what Guinevere said as he helped Eira move to an area a bit farther away.

"You look tired," she said, looking up at him as she broke into a smile and laughed at his worried face. He leaned down and kissed her, but she wouldn't let him sit up again and pulled him down to the ground, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his hair.

"You're safe," he said and she stroked his cheek.

"You think I don't know that?" she replied and laughed slightly.

She then told him everything about Aymon and her magical name, and about her confrontation with her emotions. Gwaine then told her about Dalry and how they had gotten into Camelot. Neither of them felt like talking after, so Gwaine remained on the ground, his arms locked around Eira, and the two managed to hear the ending of what Gwen was saying.

"Has anyone ever been to the village of Dalry?" she said loudly with confidence in her voice, and Eira realized that the tone she spoke in really made her sound like their Queen again.

If Eira only heard her voice, she could imagine Gwen elegantly ruling over her people once again, and she almost forgot that the Queen was in a dirty and tattered dress with messy and untamed hair.

A few people mumbled answers shyly, saying that they had relatives there. Gwen chose one couple who claimed their son lived in Dalry to lead the twenty people to the village, and she instructed them to stay there until she returned, with Arthur. People gasped at the mention of his name, longing and admiration in their eyes as they fondly remembered their King.

Gwaine was forced to leave Eira when Jetta ran towards them, hugging Eira until she couldn't breathe. "Gwaine told me that Juliana is in Dalry. But you're staying here with Percival?" Eira asked her friend, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I just can't leave him again. We were apart for so long. Besides, I bet Juliana's busy with Leon," her friend replied and laughed, looking at Percival and Gwaine discussing something. Jetta noticed that Eira was drenched in water from when Aymon had thrown it on her, so she helped her change into a dry, loose gown from a bag she had readied when Percival had found her. Eira and Jetta then sat together, watching as the twenty people gathered together and started to walk.

Merlin was deep in conversation with Gaius, who after sorrowfully hugging Merlin goodbye started to walk with the group too, deciding that his need was the greatest in Dalry.

Eira looked around, seeing that only she, Gwen, Jetta, Percival, Gwaine, Merlin and Areisius were left.

Areisius saw her and smiled, walking towards her and greeting her with a long hug.

"You don't have to keep your magic a secret anymore," she said and smiled, reassuring him that she wasn't upset. The two talked about it for a while, until Areisius went to start a fire to keep them warm. Gwaine saw that she was alone again but he didn't say anything to her, she just felt the warmth inside of her grow when he wrapped his arms around her again, both of them laying down on the ground and listening to the sounds of the arriving night.

"We haven't done this in a long time," Eira said, looking up at him.

"Maybe we can just freeze time and stay like this," he replied, kissing her neck and getting his fingers tangled in her hair. "I wish were alone," she whispered softly and he nodded.

Merlin cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him, with evident attention and in a way with more respect, since everyone knew that his magic was what had helped them get so far.

"We're getting up very early tomorrow and it will take us about three and a half hours to reach Avalon. We will revive Arthur and journey back to Camelot. When we arrive before nightfall, everyone originally from Camelot in Dalry will meet us in this forest somewhere. We will attack King Aymon and restore the kingdom. Arthur will have two full days left after that day, and then, he will return to Avalon. There is nothing we can do after that," Merlin stated and slowly, thoroughly, repeated the prophecy for everyone to hear.

"As I said before, everyone who is worthy of it will have their age frozen in time for twelve years, like Arthur's own age. The reason for this is unknown. The faces were given to me in a dream. That gift will be given to everyone here, including a few other people. The strange part is that the second revival, in twelve years, will not be Arthur's last," he finished, and Eira hadn't seen him smile like he was smiling in that moment. She felt his joy spread to her, and although she was slightly confused and surprised, she was grateful. She could not even begin to understand how hard it was for Gwen to be told that her husband would have three days to live, and that she would then have to wait twelve years for him.

Eira looked at Gwaine, still next to her on the ground. He smiled and kissed her cheek, breathing into her hair. He then let his hands travel down to her stomach, but tried to move away when she realized that he was going to tickle her.

"You're doing it on purpose!" she squealed as she exploded into a fit of laughter and he grinned at her playfully. "I wish you were ticklish!" she said when he stopped and hugged her again, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Eira, I'm afraid your revenge will have to be in another form," he mumbled, pretending to be asleep. She bit her lip, turning to face him, and buried her face in his neck. "I won't forget this Gwaine," she replied and laughed.

"Keep it under the blanket," Percival teased as he threw a blanket on top of them, covering both of their faces. Instead of releasing Eira, Gwaine started to blow upwards, trying to move the blanket with his mouth. "Lazy," Eira mumbled before joining in and helping him until their heads were uncovered. "How am I supposed to stay under the blanket if I can't breathe!" Gwaine said, giving Percival a playful glare.

Percival was now sitting by the fire, his arms around Jetta, who was sleeping, leaning against him. Areisius and Merlin were sitting on the other side of the fire, eagerly talking about magic, Eira supposed. Gwen sat by herself, wrapped in a blanket, and Eira understood that she needed space and time to be alone with her thoughts. Gwaine saw Eira's mood shift, and stroked her back. "Don't sink into a sad mood. This is our night to celebrate," Gwaine said and she smiled at his effort. He truly did care about what she was feeling. Sometime, she would tell him about what Aymon had said about her, and her mother. She knew that he would understand everything. "Well, we can't do everything we usually do when we're celebrating," she replied and he sighed, "I know." There was one thing he really wanted to do; he ached for the touch of her skin against his body, but knew that he would have to wait.

She turned so that she was facing him, their faces close, and she studied his brown, caring eyes. "I had nearly forgotten how beautiful you are," he said and his words instantly made her smile. He leaned forward, letting his lips brush against hers lightly. She laughed, dipping into a deeper kiss. He let go and kissed her neck, and she felt his warm breath against her cold skin. He discreetly pulled up her loose gown a bit and trailed his fingers down her legs, pressing her body to his. She exhaled, opening her eyes again, enjoying his touch. Someone cleared their throat, and Gwaine removed his hands from her, annoyed at being interrupted.

"We're all waking up early tomorrow. You two should get some _rest_ now. In one hour, I'm forcing everyone to sleep. Remember, we're winning back Camelot tomorrow!" Percival announced and Gwaine rolled his eyes at him. Eira wriggled out of Gwaine's arms after adjusting her dress and went to sit next to Gwen.

* * *

Gwaine looked at his sword stuck in the ground, and he was grateful that he had brought all of his things with him from Dalry. His armor was there too, and he realized that he would have to wear it tomorrow when they fought for Camelot with Arthur. He was excited to see Arthur again, to fight by his side, and he felt that it was all coming together again.

When Camelot was theirs again, he would return to live in his chambers in the castle, with Eira.

There was something he really wanted to ask her.

* * *

Jetta walked towards Eira and Gwen with a bag. "Ladies. I thought we would all go down to the wider part of the creek and bathe. We have one hour until Percival and Merlin will force us to sleep. I brought more fresh clothes as I knew you both needed them. I even managed to get some soap," Jetta said happily and proudly. Eira took Gwen's hand and followed Jetta. "Men, we're going to bathe in the creek. We're bringing a sword, so if you follow us, we can guarantee you won't make it through the night," Eira announced loudly and smiled. She grabbed a spare sword and the girls, all laughing, increased their pace as Jetta took the lead.

Gwen, Eira, and Jetta walked back to the place where they had made camp for the night, feeling satisfied and refreshed, wearing clean dresses. Merlin and Areisius were sleeping, and Gwaine and Percival were eating and talking. Eira grabbed an apple and lay down where she and Gwaine were sleeping, covering herself with the big, soft blanket. She felt extremely tired from the day's events, and when she was half-asleep, Gwaine lay down next to her, placing an arm around her and kissing her lips softly. "I will do my best to make sure that no nightmares bother you tonight. I love you Eira. More than anything else in the entire world," he whispered in her ear. Almost fully awake now, she heard every word he said and smiled. "I know we've been so apart, and up and down. But you will always mean everything to me, Gwaine. I love you too," she mumbled back and kissed his shoulder, the only place she could reach. He gave her a disappointed sigh, referring to the part of him she had kissed, and moved so that she could reach his lips. She felt heat spread inside of her as he kissed her upper lip and then the bottom one, parting them with his tongue and exploring her mouth once again. He still felt completely new to her, and she knew that after a million times of kissing him, it still wouldn't be enough. She returned his kiss with more passion, but eventually she felt his force fade, his lips still faintly touching hers. She noticed that his eyes were closing; he was falling asleep, and she laughed quietly.

* * *

Gwaine woke up first, Eira stuck to him, and he gently moved her, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face as he got up. He had gotten an idea, and went to find the bowls they had eaten in last night. He took a spoon and banged it against one of the bowls, causing a loud, metallic clashing noise.

"Three and a half hours to Avalon, the sooner we get there the faster I can return to the tavern in Camelot!" he announced obnoxiously, continuing to make noise, hoping that it would wake everyone. Sure enough, it did. Areisius stirred, quickly getting up and preparing his horse willingly, without a word. Gwaine was taken aback by his swiftness and enthusiasm and chuckled to himself. Percival, with his arms wrapped around Jetta, stood up and glared at Gwaine, rolling up his blanket so that it would be more precise as he threw it at Gwaine. Gwaine dodged it, and, wide awake, jumped up and down, still banging the spoon against the plate, stopping by Merlin and yelling at him to wake up. Eira groaned, and Gwaine pretended to be scared when she pushed the blanket off of her, charging towards him like an angry bull. She threw herself onto him, battling him to the ground, and bursting into laughter. He pinned her down and tickled her until she begged for mercy, rolling away from him.

"Gwaine don't ever do that again," Gwen said, also awake, clutching her stomach from laughter. "Do what?" he said innocently. "You mean this?" he asked and started banging the plate with the spoon all over again. Eventually, Areisius snuck up behind him and grabbed the plate, running off and hiding behind Eira. Gwaine shrugged and gave up, very amused as he watched the group laugh their way onto the horses after they had packed up. There was one horse less than the people in the group; the rest had been taken to Dalry. Eira and Gwaine shared a look, saying that they would share a horse. Gwaine at first helped Eira mount the large gelding, but then reversed the elegance of it as he pushed her up playfully. She slapped him lightly on the arm, "You're in a good mood today," she commented. He grinned, mounting the horse behind her. "Wait, now I can't steer the horse! And I know you're dangerous," he said jokingly.

"Then climb over me," she said, almost as if she was commanding him. He looked at her curiously but then stood on the horse, balancing, and climbed over Eira, and she shifted backwards so he could take her place in the front. He turned around and gave her a quick kiss. She pushed him impatiently and he looked ahead, realizing that the rest of the group had already started riding.

"Come on, then!" she urged him and he got the horse in a fast trot, catching up with the group. The forward movement drove Eira backwards and she gave out a little scream before she gripped onto Gwaine, placing her arms around his waist to hold on.

The sun had just risen, and Gwaine smiled as he heard the sounds of the forest waking up.

Eira saw how happy he was and moved her hands from his waist, massaging his back and then shoulders. It was slightly difficult for her because he was wearing his chainmail and armor.

"I'll be completely happy when I'm back in the tavern with you by my side and a jug of ale in my hand," he said, and sighed longingly. She laughed loudly.

"Well Gwaine, that part of you hasn't changed. But there is one part that has. I remember the days I was with you in Camelot, you know at the very start, and one evening I joined you at the tavern. You put on a show and many women around me listed and described their numerous encounters with you. I was jealous. You seemed so wild and careless," she told him.

"I still am, but there's one difference. For a while, ever since I was a teenager, I only thought life was about women and fun. I made mistakes and realized that there were always consequences.

Now, there's something that's changed in my life. I met this girl, and she absolutely enchanted me, even after she stopped _actually enchanting _me. In the end, she is the only one I want to be with. And you know what I think? I think she should march back into that tavern and tell all the women there of the wild, numerous encounters she's had with me. Maybe then they'll understand that there's only one person I'm interested in," he explained, turning around and smiling at her. He had never had the same feeling in his heart that Eira gave him compared to the women he had spent brief time with in the past.

"There's a lot of things in our pasts that we haven't told each other," she confessed. He nodded.

"Well, we have three hours in front of us, so why not? Start from the beginning," he said.

* * *

Merlin's ears had started to get tired from hearing Gwaine and Eira talk for so long. Percival and Jetta were also talking, but they seemed more serious; they weren't erupting into laughter at something only the two of them understood, or flirting without a break. Every now and then Gwaine would make a highly inappropriate comment, causing the entire group to turn around and stare at him. At the same time, Merlin couldn't blame them, the couple had been apart for a long time and this was one of their only chances to have fun. He wondered if it was also jealousy nagging at him.

After everyone took a short break from riding, Merlin concluded that they had one hour left until the would reach the lake. He was so nervous that he felt like he was going to start shaking soon. When they reached the lake, he and Eira would somehow figure out how to use the Helix and he understood that it would do most of the work. He was so overjoyed with the fact that Arthur had been meant to temporarily rise in the prophecy too, it wasn't just in their idea. He guessed that that made it a whole lot easier to accept. Then, twelve years. He knew he could wait that long.

* * *

Gwaine offered to walk for a bit to give the horse a rest, and Eira was grateful for it because she really wanted to talk to Jetta. She seemed troubled. She walked the horse up next to her friend, smiling when she got Jetta's attention. The two girls trotted forward slightly, not wanted to be disturbed by the men. Gwen was still in her own little world, staring down at the ground.

"I noticed you're not yourself. Is something wrong?" Eira asked her friend softly. Jetta sighed and met her friend's eyes.

"It's about Areisius," she said, swiftly glancing behind her to make sure that no one could hear them. Eira nodded at her to continue.

"I feel some strange connection to him...I feel like I have met him before," Jetta explained.

"I'm sure you at some point noticed the tension between Juliana and I, right?" she continued, looking at her friend for an answer. Eira nodded immediately, she had seen something between the cousins the first time she'd seen them together. "Then I'll tell you," she warned, swallowing. "My mother and her sister, Juliana's mother, had us at about the same time. Matilda whom you've met, the youngest of the three sisters, had her child eight years later, making our boy cousin a bit younger than Juliana and I. Strangely enough, Matilda never told us the boy's name. One day, the three mothers and us three cousins were out on a picnic, when our cousin was about a year old. Juliana and I took him into the forest while the mothers ate, showing him flowers and exploring the forest. Suddenly, the boy fell to the ground and his eyes glowed white, and he was trembling. Juliana and I froze. A few seconds after that, a man came our way on a horse, acting friendly at first, but then picking our small cousin up, saying that he wanted to help him. Juliana and I nodded, being naive and scared, and before we knew it, the man had ridden off with Matilda's child. Shocked and terrified, Juliana and I walked back to our mothers, crying and saying that someone had taken him away. Matilda was devastated, and our mothers told us about how she searched the kingdom for years, yearning for her son to come back to her. Juliana and I argued about who's fault it was, and we've never been close since. The thing is that when Camelot was attacked a few days ago and we got a glimpse of Aymon's face, both Juliana and I instantly recognized him. He was the man who had taken our cousin away."

Eira's jaw dropped. "You think that Areisius is your cousin, Matilda's child?" Eira asked, stunned by her friend's story. Jetta nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have more reason to believe you. When I was captured and confronted by Aymon, he mentioned Areisius, saying that he had watched him in Caerleon. He seemed awfully interested in his magic," Eira concluded.

"It has to be him. I've been thinking about it the whole night. I was scared to say it before, since I wasn't sure," Jetta finally said, and quite boldly, she turned around, focusing her attention on the group, and told them exactly the same story she had just told Eira.

Eira watched Areisius' bright blue eyes light up. Adding to the reason for Jetta's theory to be true, Gwaine and Percival confirmed that they had seen the same magic when Merlin had spoken through Areisius. Suddenly, Jetta leaped off her horse and ran up to Areisius, pulling him from his horse and embracing him for a long time. She looked like she was about to cry, but then she just mumbled something in his ear. Eira could see that Areisius struggled to keep his own emotions contained.

"I am so sorry," Jetta mumbled, hugging her cousin even harder.

"I really don't remember a lot...I lived with a man in Caerleon until I was thirteen, and he told me that my parents had abandoned me and that I needed to live with him in order to understand my magical abilities," he replied, his voice shaking.

"If only Juliana were here, and Matilda," Jetta said, looking full of joy and sad at the same time.

"You will see them both tonight. We've arrived," Merlin said, swallowing as he saw the lake in front of them. Eira dismounted before the rest of the group did and walked up to Merlin, who was already standing right by the shore.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, nervous all of a sudden. He met her eyes, nodding, and reached down, taking a small object wrapped in cloth out of his boots. He gently put the cloth down, turning the object in his hands. It had a cylinder-like shape, like a miniature wooden ladder wrapped around an empty glass vial. It was absolutely beautiful, and Eira admired the unique beauty of it as Merlin passed it to her. "The prophecy says: 'use it right and it will listen'," Merlin stated, looking confused and thoughtful. Eira turned around, and looked at Percival, Jetta, Gwen, Gwaine, and Areisius, who had formed a line behind them, like a protective half circle. Merlin closed his eyes, whispering something and then opening his eyes as they flashed gold for a split second.

"We have to wade into the water," he said. Eira nodded. She removed her cloak and Merlin took off his jacket, and she took his hand, nodding at him again to tell him that she was ready.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is way longer than all the other ones, so enjoy! Out of everything I have written, this chapter was the one I enjoyed writing the most. There will be a lot of surprises, so prepare! Two chapters left after this! :)**

* * *

She and Merlin stepped into the water, both of them shuddering when the cold hit them. They kept going, however, until the water was up to Eira's waist. Merlin closed his eyes again and inhaled sharply as he mumbled the same words as before. "We must go under the surface," he said, meeting Eira's gaze. His eyes were thoughtful and deep, almost sorrowful. He gave her a nod before they, at the same time, sunk just under the surface. Eira felt Merlin take her arm, the Helix in his other hand, as a wave of something powerful flowed through her. Eira opened her eyes and discovered that she could see very clearly. Merlin motioned for her to open her mouth, which she did, and discovered that she could breathe; she drew in large breaths of empty water instead of air. She held onto Merlin's hand, hearing a woman's whisper rise from the bottom of the lake.

"_Emrys, you must say my name,_" the voice said. Merlin's grip on Eira's hand tightened, and she saw him open his mouth. No water entered it. "_Freya,_" he said softly, and his frozen face, tight with shock, seemed to warm up because he broke into a smile as soon as he said her name. The strangest feeling overtook Eira, and she felt tears in her eyes even though she was under water. Merlin gently pulled Eira upwards, and the two resurfaced together. They were facing away from the shore, but she didn't look back at the group on the shore; she was too distracted by what had risen from the clear ripples on the water. In front of her a beautiful woman stood, with a caring, gentle face and dark hair that, to Eira's amazement, seemed dry. The woman wore a shimmering, pale, and pearly gown which flowed into the water around her. Eira thought she looked like a goddess. That was when she realized that the woman was smiling with a loving gaze in her eyes at none other than Merlin. There were tears in her eyes and as she stepped forward, Merlin took her into his arms, holding onto her like he was drowning in an empty space. The two stood there for a while, and Eira couldn't help but stare. Who was she, this Freya? How did they know each other? Did she know who Eira was? Freya slowly released Merlin.

"_Can I have the Helix?_" she asked softly, taking the object out of Merlin's hand when he nodded. Freya closed her eyes, taking Eira's hand and then taking Merlin's. Freya's hand was cold and a loneliness somehow gathered inside of Eira when she touched her. The woman opened her eyes and let go of their hands as she opened the vial inside of the Helix. She brought it to Merlin's eyes, stroking his cheek as a tear slid from his eye and into the vial. Freya then turned to Eira, collecting a tear from her eye too.

"_You shall have your king back,_" Freya said, her voice soft, sounding like it was coated in honey. Merlin couldn't utter a word, he just nodded and smiled, looking at Freya in a way Eira had never seen him look at anyone. "_I will see you at midnight in three days,_" Freya said slowly to Merlin and Eira barely saw him nod. Merlin drew Freya into his arms again and gently kissed her. She smiled brightly, and her eyes were full of soft love. She then stepped back, opening the vial and murmuring something as she gathered some water in the vial, and the two liquids instantly swirled around each other, mixing.

She took both of their hands, alone parting her lips and saying the words Eira knew were an incantation. The beauty of the words struck Eira, and she felt the sound drift from Freya's mouth into her heart. Merlin seemed to be experiencing the same feeling. Freya looked at them and nodded encouragingly. Eira opened her mouth when Merlin did, and suddenly the same words Freya had said slipped out of Eira and she felt her eyes shift color. Golden threads swirled out of their mouths, joining and connecting when they reached the surface of the water. Freya opened the vial, and it seemed to dissolve into the water after pouring its contents into the swirling fire-like mass at the surface of the lake, which was growing bigger by the second.

"_Arthur,_" Freya whispered faintly, and the way she said his name made Eira shiver, sending cold sparks down her spine. The water suddenly swirled around them with more force, and shot back in a wave that seemed to go underwater. It was like a pathway led from the middle of the lake to where Freya, Merlin and Eira were standing still, frozen. Eira looked at Merlin and saw him studying the wave hopefully, but when she looked Freya's way, she discovered that the girl was gone. Merlin noticed too and flinched slightly and she saw how he swallowed, almost painfully. She took his hand, smiling up at him with a glint of understanding in her eyes.

The pathway in the water started to glow, and it grew so bright that Eira and Merlin had to cover their eyes. When the glow faded into a soft hum on the surface, Eira thought she saw a figure rising out of the water.

* * *

As the figure drew closer with slow, even steps, Merlin didn't even need to think about who it was. Merlin's eyes had longed to see exactly what they were seeing now, and a buried feeling pushed its way into his heart. Arthur. Tears appeared in his eyes.

Arthur's expression was focused, his eyes fixed on Merlin's. Soon the King was right in front of him.

Merlin swallowed, trying to push the tears in his eyes away.

This time, Merlin knew that they hadn't brought someone back only for one purpose; Arthur wasn't here to complete empty actions that would lead to closure. His knew that Arthur's voice wouldn't be dry, cracked and broken from being unused for so long. His eyes didn't have a watery, lost glaze over them, they weren't unresponsive and distant. Merlin felt as if his heart had dried up when he met his friend's pure blue gaze.

Arthur broke into a wide smile.

''Merlin, what the hell is going on?''

It really was him.

* * *

Eira, Arthur and Merlin walked back towards the shore. The water had started to get cold again and the wet fabric of Eira's dress clung uncomfortably to her body. Eira glanced at Arthur and realized that he barely knew who she was. They would all have time to talk on their way back to Camelot. The thick fog faded slowly and Eira saw the knights, Gwen, Jetta, and Areisius standing on the shore, their expressions brightening when they saw Arthur. Eira heard Gwen gasp, and saw that there were tears running down her cheeks. As if on command, all of the men sank down to their knees, bowing their heads with nobility and respect to the king. They stayed on the ground as Gwen rushed into her husband's arms and clasped her arms tightly around his neck. There were tears in Arthur's eyes that he did not care to hide, and Guinevere wept in his embrace as Arthur closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Eira knew exactly what it felt like to cry like that in someone's arms, and she almost felt the relief flood into her too. Arthur slowly released Gwen, his arms still around her, and the couple leaned in, their faces inches apart, and shared a deep, passionate kiss full of love and longing. Arthur suddenly stepped back and looked down at Guinevere's lower stomach, noticing the slight swell there. He met his love's eyes again, his hands on her stomach, and she nodded, crying even harder. Arthur smiled, and hugged her once again.

Gwen backed away after a few moments and motioned to the loyal knights, Percival and Gwaine. They both rose when their king approached them, and Arthur stepped forward, clasping arms with them and patting their backs. The three of them broke into wide smiles, exchanging a few words that Eira couldn't focus on. She felt so incredibly overcome with emotion; _this_ was the man Morgana had forced her to betray. She had never seen a kinder look in anyone's eyes; Arthur seemed exactly like the true, honourable king she had heard so much about. Gwen introduced her husband to Jetta and Areisius. Eira stood off to one side, unable to hinder the tears that were falling from her eyes. Gwaine walked up to her, placing an arm around her and leading her towards the group with reassurance. Arthur met Eira's eyes, looking slightly confused, and she did her best to smile at him. Gwaine introduced her, and Merlin made sure to add the details of how she had helped in bringing him back. Arthur took her hand, kissing it and bowing slightly, all while telling her how grateful he was for everything she had done. Eira was shocked at his actions, but thanked him, bending down deeply when she curtsied.

"Arthur, if you're to get your kingdom back, I suggest we leave now," Gwaine stated, grinning, looking up at the cloudy sky. Arthur looked horrified.

"My kingdom? What on earth happened to it?" he asked, staring at the group. Percival sighed, knowing the length and complexity of the story that was to come. The group mounted the horses. Merlin offered his horse to Arthur, but the king insisted on declining, stating that he would be riding with Guinevere.

Then, they all took turns explaining every single thing that had happened since the king's passing, chiming in like children to add small details.

The tension in the air strengthened as the group of eight neared Camelot. Eira was certain that they wouldn't be strong enough to take back the kingdom, how could they possibly outnumber Aymon's soldiers? She never wanted to see him again after what he did to her, but knew that she would have to. If he was in the same room as her, she didn't know if she would even hesitate to kill him. The thought scared her. She thought of the wrong he had done; taken an innocent child from its mother simply because of a greed for magic, capturing a kingdom and torturing its inhabitants, and using someone's emotions, _their very humanity_, against them. She shrugged off the memory and watched the people in the group in front of her, who were trying to laugh and make jokes to somewhat lighten the mood.

Finally, they arrived in the forest just above the path leading up to the gates of the castle. To their surprise, about eighty to ninety people were gathered there already, all of them armed, looking strong and ready to fight. Leon and Juliana stood in front of them proudly, turning around when they heard the people greeting their king. The crowd ran up to Gwen and Arthur, who had dismounted, surrounding them and cheering happily while everyone clapped. They formed a passage between two lines and as the rest of the group dismounted as well, the King and Queen started walking down the lines of people, simply smiling. Jetta, with Percival's arm around her waist and Areisius in front of her with Merlin, followed Camelot's rulers. Gwaine, his arms wrapped around Eira, walked at the back, receiving more cheers and even whistles.

"_They know who you were. They know who you are now, and what you've done for the kingdom. I thought I heard you say earlier that you know the people won't accept you. Well, look at this, it's not just Gwaine they're cheering for,_" Merlin's voice said in her head. He shot her a smile and she smiled contently at him; what he said was true. Gwaine squeezed her hand, kissing her, which led to even more cheers from the people.

Eira knew that the rest of the whistles and cheers that followed were directed towards her and Gwaine, for the rest of their group was already standing at the end of the line, clapping and cheering as well.

Eira blushed from all of the attention, but deep inside she felt like she was shining.

"I want to thank you all for coming here, not any of you were obliged to fight with us, yet you choose to. Tonight, you demonstrate loyalty, bravery and strength," Arthur stated, as two men with a cart walked over, depositing heaps of weapons on the ground. Eira wondered how much work Juliana and Leon had actually done in Dalry.

Then Arthur continued speaking, informing the fighters of their plan of attack. Juliana, walking closer than usual to Leon, came over, carrying clothes for Eira, Gwen and Jetta as Leon handed swords to those who needed them.

Jetta hugged her cousin for a long time, all while whispering something to Juliana.

Juliana released Jetta, blinking with astonishment. Areisius assumed that Jetta had told Juliana about him, for Juliana ran into his arms.

"Oh God, Areisius, I'm so sorry! Wait, Matilda is here! She's your mother!" Juliana raised her voice and jumped up and down, pulling with excitement at anyone who happened to be standing next to her, which was a very confused Leon. She then took Areisius' hand and ran off with him into the crowd as Jetta followed. Leon looked after Juliana as she ran off, before looking down and smiling. Eira and Gwen shared a knowing look before Leon excused himself and went to greet Arthur. Gwen and Eira walked into the bushes, away from all of the people and tense energy, changing into more comfortable clothes so they could fight, both grateful for Juliana's generosity. Eira was grateful to get out of her wet dress, which she decided to just leave on a tree branch. The blouse and trousers allowed her to move around well, which she was glad for. She was prepared for the long night ahead.

"Ready to fight?" Gwen asked, motioning to Eira's sword, which she was holding on to tightly.

"Oh, hell yes," Eira replied without thinking, nodding her head eagerly. The Queen laughed and hugged Eira. Eira felt slightly surprised, but returned the Queen's embrace. She then looked down at Gwen's swollen lower stomach, which indicated that a baby was on the way, smiling warmly and stroking her friend's hand.

"I'm happy for you, congratulations!" Eira said and the Queen thanked her.

"Maybe you too, soon," the Queen said with a knowing smile and Eira shrugged her shoulders uncertainly. Gwen smiled at her again before joining Arthur.

Gwaine strolled over, his father's sword in his hand. He passed it to Eira when he saw her looking at it and she ran her hands over the blade, admiring it.

"He would be proud of you today," she said, and he nodded.

"What was that all about?" Gwaine asked, referring to Eira's conversation with the Queen.

"I congratulated her on her pregnancy, and she asked me if I was going to...," Eira replied, looking into his eyes.

"You just wait," he said with a sparkle in his eyes that she didn't recognize and she felt like he was hiding something big from her. She made a confused face at him, but he grinned, "I have something special planned for you, but it's a surprise, so shhh." She couldn't help but smile and all of a sudden felt a rush of excitement course through her body. "What-" she started but he placed his finger on her lips to tease her, and she gently bit his finger which he drew back, laughing.

Arthur stopped at the top of the hill, signalling for his small army-like group of eager fighters to wait. Eira had been told the plan, and she was so nervous she couldn't stop fidgeting, almost jumping up and down. Gwaine emerged from behind Arthur and held her shoulders as if he was planting her on the ground. "I love you, Eira. And hell, you don't even need me to say good luck," he said and grinned, kissing her lightly and stepping back behind Arthur before Eira had a chance to reply. Arthur nodded at her to begin.

She stepped up to the edge of the steep hill, leaning forward slightly and bracing herself for what was to come. She took a breath and ran down the hill so that she was on a small grass plain in front of the gates, for all eyes to see. There was no going back now. She breathed in deeply, summoning all of the emotion she had ever felt in her heart. She watched as Merlin, from the top of the hill, raised his hands and commanded an incantation, raising his voice for every word. She focused her emotions, feeling them grasp hold of her as Merlin's magic streamed out into the air. She turned towards it, breathing in the waves of magic and opening her mouth, feeling and seeing the emotions flow out of her. They collided with Merlin's waves and swirled together, becoming a massive, dark, twisting storm. She felt the storm grow stronger and larger for every second, and some of it managed to rise up to the sky, now becoming very visible, exactly what they'd hoped for. She suddenly felt the emotions slip out of her control slightly, and for what would only take a split second, they threatened to plummet down towards her. Determined to gain control, she let out a scream of frustration as she forced the storm to stay in the air, raising her hands and pushing upwards. She gave it everything she had, and felt relieved when the storm was forced back up into the sky. She heard the gates open and tore her gaze from the cloud to the gates. Like she'd expected, King Aymon strode out with only a sword in his belt, approaching her quickly. He stopped and looked into the air, feeling the attraction of the emotions as he sniffed the air wildly like a dog. "Damn, it's like a thunderstorm. It's amazing!" he screamed, running and trying to touch the magical waves. He truly was insane. Eira kept hold of the storm of emotions, and felt relieved that Aymon hadn't seen the ambush waiting for him at the top of the hill. It was her Arthur had trusted to figure out their enemy's weakness since she had had the most experience with the foreign young king.

"All of this...in my control?" he questioned as if he couldn't believe the potential power in front of him. He suddenly ran towards Eira with speed, the glint of a lust for power evident in his eyes.

* * *

Arthur had to hold Gwaine back as Aymon raced towards Eira, the knight prepared to charge down the hill to protect her. "Wait," Arthur instructed, raising his hand at the people behind him. Merlin's hand was still in the air, and it had started shaking. Gwaine watched Aymon raise his hands towards Eira, making pulling movements, and soon, small threads slipped from Eira's hands and into Aymon's. She screamed as he twisted his hands, obviously causing her pain. "The bastard, he's nothing but a coward," Gwaine cursed under his breath, his sword ready, and he imagined running Aymon through. Eira tried to hold back, not wanting to let the storm spin out of her control and reach. Merlin sighed frustratedly, trying to help her pull the threads from Aymon. "He's strong," the warlock muttered, looking into the sky.

"Merlin, I need you to keep him in a struggle. We'll attack soon," Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded. Gwaine's gaze flew to Eira as he heard her piercing scream and she fell to her knees, clutching her heart. "He's attacking her from the inside," Merlin explained. Eira's load of control was put onto Merlin, almost the full storm weighted on him now. Eira then got up unsteadily and threw her arms in the air, pulling an immense mass of threads back into her control. It pained Gwaine to see her struggling, but he knew that his time to do something would come. Suddenly, about thirty knights and guards stormed through the gate, but their king simply motioned for them to wait by his side. "Shit," Merlin cursed, breathing rapidly and his chest heaving as he looked at Eira, who wasn't in full control yet. She let out a raging cry and Gwaine saw her pull with all of her might, forcing threads out of Aymon's turning hands.

"Eira's gained control, now go!" Merlin yelled and Arthur's raised hand in the air shot forward, signalling for the attack to commence. A battle cry erupted from the back of the group as they charged down the hill, and it spread to the front until Gwaine opened his mouth and roared too, thinking of the pain Eira had suffered. The slope of the hill gave him extra speed and he felt adrenaline pulse through him as he closely followed Arthur down the hill. The enemy knights and guards grabbed their swords, running towards Arthur's group with equal power, though at a slightly slower pace. Aymon looked terrified, but remained with the threads in his hand, not budging from the source he could gain power from.

Gwaine started taking on soldiers who threw themselves in front of their king. He tore through them and the mass of black uniforms spread into their group. Gwaine heard screams of pain and looked down, suddenly seeing blood on his sword. He reminded himself to focus. He was fighting for Eira and his father. He continued taking on soldiers who charged at him. He glanced at Eira for half a second, just to see if she was alright, and his opponent took the opportunity to slash at him, stabbing his shoulder. "Damn, why always my shoulder?" he muttered to himself angrily, attacking his assailant with more force than before. Gwaine ran his sword through the man, who dropped to the ground. Gwaine continued fighting and noticed that Aymon was no longer controlling the storm and that he was cornered, Arthur's sword pointed to his throat. He was trying to use magic to escape from Arthur's grip, but Merlin, halfway down the hill, fought back. Eira lay on the ground, unconscious, and Gwaine ran towards her with speed, skillfully aiming to knock out as many enemies as he could when he ran through the crowd. He turned back briefly, seeing that several of their people had fallen, but that even more of the enemy had. Merlin's voice tore through the air, and Gwaine felt as if everything shook, and then realized that it did; Merlin was conjuring up some kind of force to knock out more soldiers, avoiding to kill them when he could. Gwaine continued to Eira's side, lifting her up gently and carrying her behind a few trees and bushes where no one would see her. "I'll be back," he mumbled, not sure if she could hear him, and charged back into the crowd, pulsing with energy. Two dozen more guards rushed from the gates, and Gwaine turned his attention to them, in combat with three at the same time. Some men shoved past him, and while he was distracted one opponent tried to stab at Gwaine's shoulder, trying to worsen his injury so they could disable him somehow. Gwaine rushed towards that one quickly but just at the right time, he ducked and the opponent who had aimed to stab him from behind ended up running straight into the other one, the two severely injuring each other, dropping to their knees. Gwaine brought the handle of his sword down onto his remaining opponent's head, knocking him out.

Gwaine then felt the wound on his shoulder sting much worse, burning, but he clutched it as he flew onto another enemy soldier, bringing him to the ground.

* * *

Eira's eyes shot open and she immediately heard the horrifying sounds of battle. She saw that Aymon's soldiers were outnumbered, and felt a rush of relief which was outweighed by her pounding headache. She crawled to her feet, carefully moving so that she could see through the bushes she was behind. She had no idea how she had gotten there, but she was very grateful for it. The area below the hill was flooded with bodies; some alive, some not. She couldn't see Gwaine, which worried her. Aymon was in combat with Arthur, and she could see that they were both struggling. Appearing out of nowhere, Gwaine rushed to Arthur's side, offering him help and Eira felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest as soon as she saw him. Gwaine backed off when he saw that Arthur wanted to finish the man, and after a few moments, Arthur gained a second when Aymon was stumbling backwards, and he used that split second to jab his sword into Aymon's chest with force. "That's for my kingdom," he said, almost with disgust, withdrawing his weapon as Aymon fell to his knees, his mouth open, unable to utter any last words. Gwaine shoved Aymon to the ground further, "And that's for my lady." Warmth and pride spread inside of Eira, and she called Gwaine' name without thinking. He spotted her quickly, but just as he was about to run towards her, a soldier tackled him to the ground.

Arthur didn't see poor Gwaine battling on the ground; he roared with a victory cry, and everyone on their side was instantly recharged with strength and motivation, trying to finish their opponents off. Eira sprang from the bushes, her sword drawn, and sprinted towards Gwaine. The soldier had a knife pressed to Gwaine's throat and Eira tried to not panic. She pushed the soldier off of Gwaine, rolling onto the man on the ground and hitting him with the back of her sword viciously, not knowing if she dared to use the blade. The man overpowered her after some struggling, pinning her to the ground and spitting in her face. "This is no place for a girl," he said mockingly, grinning at her alarmed expression.

"How the hell did I get here then, bastard!" she shot back and he was so surprised she could push him off of her and luckily, Gwaine had recovered, so he knocked the man out quickly. Then Gwaine fell to the ground as well, holding his shoulder. Eira forced the dizziness out of her head and realized that he was bleeding badly. She quickly tore thick strips from her blouse, ripping the fabric with her teeth. She pushed them to Gwaine's shoulder like a bandage, applying pressure as she tied them around his arm carefully. "God, why are you using that when you have magic?" Gwaine asked and attempted to laugh but discovered that he didn't have enough strength to. "Although I wouldn't mind if you tore off a bit more of your blouse," he said cheekily and she kissed him, laughing.

"I really have no strength left," she replied to his initial question, looking down. She then looked up quickly, seeing a few of the last soldiers fall to the ground. The people left cheered triumphantly, joining together. Only a few people were dead on the ground, and most of their side was mildly to severely injured or unconscious. Gwen with Arthur by her side luckily had no serious injuries anywhere near her stomach, just small cuts and bruises. While the group triumphed and cheered, Eira remained on the ground by Gwaine, and no one really noticed them; everyone was too busy tending to or examining each other's wounds. Gwaine grabbed Eira's hand and she looked down at him. "Don't worry, it's just a bad scratch," he said and they both realized how ridiculous it sounded when his shoulder wound was clearly bleeding through the cloth. Yet he smiled. She wasn't convinced but nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do in that moment judging by the number and state of the people around them. Arthur started to walk forwards, leading the group through the gates.

"There is probably a number of soldiers left inside, bring all of them to the dungeons, unharmed if you can, and let our people out!" Arthur instructed before Gwen hugged him. Merlin walked by Arthur's side, smiling and looking proud of what he had accomplished. Arthur smiled back at him, giving him a meaningful nod to show how grateful he was for all that his true friend had done. Arthur pushed the man who he had once thought of as a useless servant playfully, ''I never thought I'd ever hear you swear out loud, Merlin,'' the King said and laughed.

''Well, when you're fighting an evil sorcerer for the sake of some prat, a lot is required,'' Merlin replied, making Gwen laugh along with her husband.

Eira was about to help Gwaine stand up so they could follow the triumphant group into the castle, but he held her back. Gwaine grasped her hand harder. "Wait, there's something I need to ask you, Eira," Gwaine said, summoning the strength to speak loudly enough for her to hear him. She looked at him, laying on the ground, and couldn't stop herself from smiling. They had won. She then realized what he had said. Her heart froze. He searched her eyes, his hair in a mess and small cuts on his face.

"Eira Jacintha Alexandra. Would you possibly be willing to...do me the honor of becoming...," he started and swallowed and she felt her heart skip a beat, expecting the rest of the words to fall into place. "...of becoming...damn this inju-," he started but stopped and blinked up, his expression pained, before his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. She could hardly believe her ears or eyes. She pushed away what Gwaine had been about to say. If only he had finished speaking. She needed to get him inside of the castle right now, and straight to Gaius' chambers. She tried to put his arm around her and lift him somehow, but with him unconscious, it was impossible. "Help!" Eira cried, trying to wake Gwaine up. Fear struck her and she covered her mouth, realizing that a conscious soldier could have heard her and she panicked as she heard steps coming from the gates. To her relief, Percival and Jetta ran through, seeing Gwaine on the ground and Eira panicking. Percival easily helped, hoisting his friend up over his shoulder. "We realized that you had been left behind," Jetta said, taking Eira's hand and following Percival. The four of them almost ran into the castle and into the throne room, knowing that Gaius would be there to tend to the injured.

Percival placed Gwaine on a table and as if by instinct removed his armor and chainmail, which the physician was grateful for. Gaius had just finished tending to a minor injury and rushed over to examine Gwaine.

Eira took Gwaine's hand, deciding that she would tell no one of what he had been trying to ask her. Secretly, she felt thrilled, she had never really thought about him asking for her hand in marriage...she had always expected them to be together somehow anyway. Before she started stressing about anything else, she saw that more than one hundred people had gathered in the throne room, waiting to hear Arthur speak. All fell silent and Arthur started his speech. Eira couldn't help that she couldn't listen, she was too busy being nervous about Gwaine. Gaius noticed her unease. "He'll be fine, we just need to make sure that his shoulder is bandaged properly and that it doesn't move so much when he's awake. Hopefully that will be soon," Gaius assured her and she thanked him. Eira distracted herself by thinking about her surroundings. She realized how many of the king's guards were still alive; they had just been locked up, and she watched them stream out of the room, ready to take their place and guard the castle once again. Aymon's rule had fallen so easily and quickly after he had died. He himself must have been a powerful ruler, he just wasn't a strategic king. She was grateful for that. She left quickly to find the packing she had brought all the way from Caerleon, which had been taken away from her, and found it stored in a small room next to the throne and court chambers.

Guinevere and Arthur approached her, wishing Gwaine well and thanking Eira for her efforts. After Jetta and Percival left as well, she sat at Gwaine's side for another hour, observing how the amount of people Gaius was tending to had decreased slightly. Gaius came to inform her that it was a quarter to midnight, but she didn't even feel tired.

"I'm not sure what state your shared chambers are in, but you may take him back there if you'd like. Send for me if anything happens. I know no damage was done to his head, so despite the amount of time he has been unconscious for, he will wake up once his body has overcome the majority of the pain," Gaius explained slowly. She took in every word he said, ready to do whatever it took to make Gwaine comfortable. Two guards arrived with a stretcher, which they carefully placed Gwaine on, and then they followed Eira up to the chambers after she thanked the physician once again. The guards placed Gwaine on the bed and Eira assured them that she could handle the rest of the work. "Would you like us outside of the chambers, miss?" one guard kindly offered. Eira gratefully accepted and thanked them, closing the door. She realized that she was carrying Gwaine's scabbard and his father's sword, so she placed them on the floor carefully, not exactly knowing where to put his things. She unpacked her own things, looking at some of her dresses and hair brushes. She then removed Gwaine's bloodied shirt, well what hadn't been cut off to allow treatment, and his boots, leaving them on the floor too. She lit a few candles and removed her clothes, slipping into her nightgown after she washed herself. She was sat at the dressing table, brushing her hair, when she finally found the case containing the beautiful necklace Gwaine had given her, and admired it fondly. When she heard Gwaine groan from the bed, she immediately rushed to his side, asking if he needed anything but he declined. "God, it hurts, how long was I out for exactly?" he asked. "About two hours," she replied, stroking his cheek. She opened the door slightly, informing the guards that Gwaine was awake and dismissing one to tell Gaius. She said goodnight to them, blew out the candles and climbed into bed, looking to see how Gwaine felt. She knew that he couldn't possibly propose to her now, but she hoped that he hadn't changed his mind about it.

"Thank you Eira," was all he could say before he dozed off, and shortly after, she did too, trying to dismiss all thoughts of worry and impatience.

* * *

The next morning, Gaius checked Gwaine's injury and re-dressed it. Eira told him that she felt much stronger in her mind and body, so she asked Gaius if it was possible that she could attempt to heal Gwaine somewhat using her magic. Gaius approved, and went to get Merlin, who supported Eira, combining their power. After they had done their work, a lot of the pain had been extracted, which meant that Gaius had let Gwaine move around after some convincing. There was something Gwaine really needed to do. He felt like such an idiot for losing consciousness right when he was about to ask for Eira's hand, but as he lay there in bed, he was plotting a greater surprise for her. Eira however hadn't mentioned anything about the event yesterday at all, and he suddenly felt very nervous.

"I met Areisius this morning, he was planning to spend the entire day with his mother and cousins, in the marketplace," Eira started. Gwaine nodded, suspicious of where this was going.

"Since there is no severe damage to the lower town, a festival is going to be held there to celebrate the return of the king and the restoration of Camelot. Everyone knows that Arthur has two days left. I thought I might join Jetta and Percival there later at noon," she continued. That sparked another idea in his mind. "I will go with you later, there's something I have to do," he responded, smiling and kissing her briefly before leaving their chambers. Making sure that few people saw him, Gwaine hurried down to the market and directly to the person he knew could provide him with the ring he would give Eira. After he searched through what the provider had to offer, he immediately caught sight of one beautiful ring. He barely looked at the price even though he knew the precious ring was expensive, and paid for it without hesitation. For once in his life, he wanted to do something properly. He knew she would love it. He hoped.

A few minutes later, he hurried back to their chambers, stuffing the ring in a small pouch that fit in the pocket of his shirt. He entered and closed the door behind him, turning around to see Jetta, Juliana, Lillian and Eira standing by the dressing screen. They were chatting non-stop, all while holding up and inspecting a variety of dresses. Gwaine was about to back out of the room when Eira spotted him. "Out please, we're helping Guinevere get dressed for her day out with Arthur."

He raised his hands, surrendering, and started to walk out. "Poor Gwaine, where's he going to go! And sorry that we just forced you in here Gwen, but we all need to spend some time together before the festival," Juliana added, laughing. Gwaine closed the door behind him when he exited, sighing amusedly.

* * *

Eira, Lillian, Jetta, Juliana, Guinevere and a few other women then headed down into the market in search of Arthur.

"He and I have to make an opening speech about the celebration," a nervous Gwen explained. She received assurance from her friends, and they told her to try to enjoy the day as much as possible. Eira herself felt a bit down, and she couldn't stop thinking about the proposal. Why hadn't Gwaine at least said something? And what was it that he had had to do so desperately? She shook her head, telling herself that she was also going to make the most out of the day and have fun. More than two hundred people were already gathered in the streets, awaiting the commence of the celebrations eagerly. The girls had prepared themselves along with Gwen in Eira's and Gwaine's chambers, brushing their hair and putting small flowers in it to look a bit nicer. Guinevere left the group to join Arthur on a large stand so that they could be seen by everyone. Eira again didn't listen to their welcoming speech; she was turning every way she could, looking for Gwaine. She didn't see him. A few minutes later, Eira snapped out of her thoughts as everyone clapped and cheered, chanting various things. Cheerful music started playing and people danced around the musicians who were lined up in the street. Market shops selling food and other various items opened, but Eira wasn't interested. Jetta and Juliana were walking next to Percival and Leon in front of her, and she really wished that Gwaine was there with her. Maybe he was resting or had fallen asleep in their chambers after she had left, or not felt well enough to come down.

A few moments later, a shout was heard from the castle lookout, a long platform lining the front wall of the castle located about four or five meters up. Lots of people looked up. Guards patrolled the platform, looking perfectly fine and alert. A figure appeared, standing by the edge of the platform and standing on the wall of it so he could be seen better.

Eira realized that it was Gwaine, and gasped, sending Jetta a confused and surprised look. "What on earth is he going to do now," Percival mumbled next to her, and she shook her head. "It's Sir Gwaine!" someone shouted and everyone nodded. "Indeed it is!" Gwaine replied, projecting his voice out to them. "Now, you're all probably wondering what I'm doing up here, so I'm going to tell you," he announced cheerfully, and Eira could tell that he was enjoying himself.

He cleared his throat theatrically, causing sparks of laughter in the crowd.

"There...is a girl that I love. When I first met her, I never expected to be standing here three months later, avowing the feelings of my heart in words. She means more to me than she can ever begin to understand. So, today, I am here to ask her something, trying to get a start on showing her how important she is to me. Eira Jacintha Alexandra, are you out there?" he called.

Eira froze. Excitement bubbled up in her as she heard him say her name. Many recognized her, and formed a space around her so that Gwaine could see. She stepped forward a bit, looking into his brown eyes. Eira bit her lip, hoping that no one could see her hands trembling. Warmth exploded inside of her and she felt like she was dreaming.

"There is something that I've been wanting to ask you, but when I tried yesterday it just so happened that I was knocked out. Thanks for that, Aymon's soldier," he said, and more laughs erupted from the crowd. Then all fell silent, and Eira heard Gwaine's voice clearly. She knew that he was speaking to her and her alone as he fixed his gaze on her.

"Eira," he got down on one knee, holding his hand out and looking straight into her eyes.

"Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Tears appeared in her eyes and she forced them back. "I will," she whispered, so quiet that no one heard her. But she wanted him to hear her more than anyone else. "I will!" she shouted, raising her voice to the sky and feeling joy take over her and she was smiling so much that it hurt. She knew that Gwaine was smiling back at her. "Then I have something to give you," he announced and to everyone's surprise, jumped off the wall without hesitation, flying through the air for a few seconds until he landed in an enormous pile of hay that had been strategically placed below him. Eira ran towards the pile, people parting to allow her to get through. She couldn't believe that everyone was watching her. Gwaine appeared from the hay, holding a ring that he presented to her. She gave her hand to him, feeling him slip the delicate gold ring adorned with small stones onto her finger. Then the whole of him appeared and she threw herself in his arms, kissing him with passion. He carried her, forgetting about his shoulder injury and embraced her in front of the crowd. Everyone cheered louder than before and clapped, whistling at them. Gwaine smiled at Eira and looked at her like he had never seen anything as precious in his life, and kissed her again.

"Now, I think it's about time we started a new engagement tradition!" he yelled and ran into the castle, disappearing with Eira. He still held her in his arms and she clasped her hand around his neck kissing his cheek and then his chin, and she couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly they were on the lookout platform again, and Eira realized how amazing it must have felt for him to stand up here. She waved to the crowd which cheered again, chanting for them to jump. "Ready?" Gwaine asked her playfully, looking into her eyes. "Hell yes," she replied, the image of his brown eyes frozen forever in her mind. He leaned in and kissed her again, and before she knew it she felt her stomach drop and screamed as they jumped together, falling through the air and landing in the soft hay below, remaining in the safety of Gwaine's arms.

Eira stayed close to Gwaine for all of the four hours they were down at the celebrations.

He never once let her hand go and she realized how good it felt to know that there was something more securing them together. She admired the ring on her finger, and Gwaine promised to get them rings for their wedding as well. They barely had time to talk; Percival, followed by at least seven knights, pounded Gwaine's back and ruffled his hair as they congratulated him. "You try to work up those nerves too, it's not as easy as it looks," Gwaine said to them and some of them nodded uncertainly, laughing.

Eira turned to him, "Was it really that nerve-racking?".

"Yes, considering the chance of being rejected in front of hundreds of people...," Gwaine replied with a grin. "Why would I ever reject you?" Eira said and laughed. Gwen and Arthur came over and congratulated them personally too. There was a sad glint in Gwen's eyes, and Eira suspected that the queen still wasn't prepared to face the kingdom alone, even though she tried to hide it. After they left, Gwaine told Eira that Arthur had done as much overseeing of the restoration work as possible, but that he had difficulty dividing his time so that he could be with Gwen as well. Eira wasn't surprised that Arthur had told Gwaine this; she knew how much trust lay between the king and his knights.

Eira also noticed that Gwaine held her closer to him if they passed any men their age that so much cast a glance at her, and she laughed quietly to herself, kind of charmed that he was being so protective of her. They walked around the market for another while when it neared evening, and then went up to their chambers to prepare for the feast Arthur had organized. As a surprise since Eira knew Gwaine liked it so much, she had asked a seamstress to do some work on her violet dress, which had been slightly torn and ruined during the bandit brawl at the tavern in Caerleon. Eira had fondly described the gown to the seamstress, and she had recreated it perfectly, adding a thin, wavy, diagonal slit at the back instead of a straight one, which made it even bolder, as the seamstress explained. Jetta had also suggested a few things to the seamstress, which Eira happily agreed to; she wanted to look her best. A maid helped dress her and did her hair up nicely, adding a few touches of makeup to her face.

Eira felt so drawn back into memories when she remembered the necklace Gwaine had given her, and he helped her fasten it around her neck. The banquet in Caerleon had certainly been exquisite. She wondered if Gwaine's mother would visit, or if Ina and Isaac would. She hoped that it would be soon. Before she could get stuck in her thoughts, Gwaine took her arm and the two walked down to the feast, which was held in the large dining and entertainment halls.

It was a very loud banquet since it was packed with so many people; Eira spotted tables full of regular citizens of Camelot dining close to nobles. To her happiness, she saw Areisius sitting with his mother, Matilda, and something in his eyes had changed.

At their table, she talked to Gwaine all evening, and the knights who had started teasing Gwaine about being 'soft' stopped after he questioned whether they would even be brave enough to ask a woman to dinner. At about ten o'clock, one particularly boisterous knight by the name of Sir Blake asked if anyone wanted to join him at the tavern, and to Eira's surprise, about a dozen knights followed him out of the dining hall. Leon and Percival asked Juliana and Jetta if they wanted to join them, and Eira knew that there was no stopping Gwaine.

"Okay, we'll go down but since you've already had wine, you will only drink two jugs of ale at the maximum. Otherwise, no celebration tonight," she threatened, and he was forced to agree to her terms, which seemed strict to him.

The tavern was already full of people, mostly citizens celebrating their freedom and having fun. The knights sat down at a table with a bench against the wall in the corner, trying to squeeze as many people as possible in. Eira ended up in Gwaine's lap, squashed between Sir Martein and Sir Blake. She rose and walked up to the bar counter, ordering two large jugs of ale, and receiving about fifteen tankards to carry. Jetta flew to her aid, assisting her in carrying the jugs and tankards. No waitresses were in sight, they were probably busy as well. Eira returned to the counter, ordering three waters for her, Jetta and Juliana, luckily the only girls at their table. Eira didn't want to deal with drunk women close to Gwaine. She was his and he was hers. Officially.

"Didn't see you there," one man suddenly said to Eira as he sat down by the counter, very close to her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Eira replied uncomfortably, shrugging away as she got his breath in her face. He was slightly drunk. No surprise. "No, but you can," the man replied, trying to meet her eyes. "No thank you, I'm really not interested," she said, trying to move away as she waited for the water. The man suddenly shifted closer and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his arms. She squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but she didn't have to wait long because Gwaine immediately stormed over, not hesitating as he punched the man in the face.

"That's my fiancée you've got your hands on," he snapped, taking Eira into his arms as the man recovered. She reassured Gwaine that she was fine when she met his concerned look. She kissed his cheek and hugged him gratefully. She quite liked the sound of being his fiancée.

* * *

Gwaine helped her with the water and they returned to their original places. Percival toasted, "To Eira and Gwaine! And to Camelot!" Everyone raised their tankards, and Eira stole a sip from Gwaine's, deciding that a little couldn't hurt. He gave her a surprised look and she kissed his cheek. Sir Blake suddenly swung back as he roared with laughter, nearly pushing Gwaine and Eira off the bench. Gwaine pushed back stubbornly which made Sir Blake push onto Juliana, who was pushed onto Leon. She quickly sat up again, looking down and blushing as Leon did the same, the two slightly shifting away from each other. Eira opened her mouth, giving Gwaine an excited look as he nodded. "We have to do something about that," Gwaine whispered in her ear. "We could get them drunk," he offered, but she gave him a disapproving look.

A while later, Sir Martein got the lively conversation going, and Eira was suddenly laughing uncontrollably at some of the things that were said. "Sit still," Gwaine said with a chuckle which made Eira laugh even harder. "What did you give her?" Sir Blake inquired with humor and Gwaine shrugged, "I didn't give her anything. You aren't drunk, are you Eira?" Gwaine asked her and she shook her head mindlessly, still laughing. Gwaine quickly downed the second tankard of ale so that Eira couldn't drink anymore because he knew that she would kill him if she woke up with a hangover.

The group kept talking and laughing, and soon Sir Blake turned to Gwaine. "Come on then, you two are engaged now, aren't you going to show us something?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, and the entire table agreed, chanting and cheering them on. Gwaine turned to Eira and as she nodded, he drew her in, kissing her wildly and passionately and she ran her hands up his chest, grabbing his hair and moving even closer to him. She opened her mouth and Gwaine used his tongue, eagerly exploring her mouth. He then released her lips and let his own travel down her neck, stopping where her slightly more low-cut dress started and moving back up again, making her gasp. His chest was heaving and he released her, smiling as the entire table cheered and whistled and banged their fists on the table, some people around them even joining in.

"There men, that's what you have to look forward to. Now you just need to find a woman you love," Gwaine said, kissing Eira's cheek and looking into her blue eyes. He then scanned the room. "Blake, can't you see that brunette? She keeps looking at you, go ask her to dinner!" Gwaine said, pointing discreetly to a small, short girl with brown hair standing with a few people at another table. "That's Rachelle, I think she already hates me, I made a fool of myself in training while she was watching," Sir Blake replied, casting down his eyes. Eira put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up, "How do you know if you haven't even talked to her?" she questioned. He shrugged but Sir Martein pushed him from the bench and shoved him in Rachelle's direction. He turned around and swore at them under his breath, making large, wild gestures with his hand. No one understood him and watched as he slowly walked up to Rachelle. She stepped closer to him instantly, listening to him intensely.

A few minutes later, Blake returned, blushing and grinning, satisfied. He jumped up, making a triumphant victory gesture with his fist. "Damn, she even kissed me! You were right Eira! I never thought you'd give us such good company, the traitor that you were," he exclaimed. Everyone had heard his remark and shifted uncomfortably. Eira laughed, like the other times someone had said something she had heard as unimportant, and Gwaine wondered if she had even really heard Blake. The tension slightly lifted, but before anyone could speak, Eira's laughter continued and didn't stop, and she drew in rapid breaths of air, continuing to laugh hysterically until she somewhat collapsed in Gwaine's lap, her eyes closing. "Well then, look who drank more than they could handle," he said, raising his eyebrows, and she fell asleep. Blake's comment was forgotten.

Jetta and Juliana had strictly kept to water, and they asked Gwaine if they should take Eira outside. He shook his head, telling them that he would take care of her. "She hasn't had too much, so it's not dangerous for her to sleep. I have some experience with these things," he said with a laugh. He leaned back slightly, letting her rest against him and holding her carefully. The group continued talking and laughing, as cheerful as ever. Gwaine felt so incredibly at home, and his heart was still filled with joy from the moment Eira had agreed to marry him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Eira woke up, first confused as to where she was, but then remembering.

"Welcome back," Sir Martein said, and she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"It's quarter past midnight, are you feeling better?" Gwaine asked her, searching for her reaction.

"God I can't believe I fell asleep. I actually feel much better," she replied, feeling refreshed and awake.

"Maybe you two should head home, I think you still have a little bit of celebration to do," Blake said, winking suggestively at them, and Eira raised her eyebrows at what he was implying before smiling.

She rose, taking Gwaine's hand after he agreed to leave. "Have a good night then," he called, waving to them as he left a few coins on the bar counter. "Oh, we're sure you will," Blake replied, punching Martein's shoulder. They laughed and raised their tankards once again.

Gwaine and Eira walked towards the door of the tavern and everything suddenly became unnaturally quiet around them.

"Hey look, it's the newly engaged couple!" Sir Percival bellowed at the top of his lungs and two dozen people, mostly knights, instantly rushed towards them as if on cue, which Eira realized that it was. She was lifted off her feet into the air with people holding her up and cheering and laughing. She felt slightly shocked and bewildered, but when she realized that it was planned, she smiled and started enjoying it as she was carried out of the tavern and down the street with a parade of people around her. Gwaine, carried in the air too, appeared next to her with a smug grin on his face, and she realized that he was the one who had organized this. The people holding them brought them closer and Eira kissed Gwaine's cheek with happiness. Eira felt slightly uncomfortable when she felt that some random knight was holding her, but Jetta and Juliana were by her side, laughing and giving her reassurance. The small crowd started singing, still cheering loudly, and she smiled again. "Just imagine what they'll do at our wedding!" she shouted to Gwaine and he laughed, raising his hands into the air and enjoying himself. After they were carried through the streets, the people released them by the gates separating the castle and the city, all the knights telling them to have a good night, some of them half-drunk as they walked back to the tavern. Percival, Leon, Jetta and Juliana said goodbye last, all with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts.

* * *

Gwaine had his arm around Eira's waist and they walked towards the entrance of the castle. He felt content with how his little surprise had gone and saw that Eira had had a lot of fun too. It hit him that the autumn season was coming to an end, and he realized that it had started to get colder as he felt the wind in his face.

"I never liked spring weddings anyway," he said, seeing Eira look up at the sky.

"No, me neither," she said and smiled at him. She was so beautiful.

* * *

Gwaine and Eira rushed into their chambers, shivering from the chilly night air. Eira was only wearing a cloak over her dress, and she was absolutely freezing; the winter weather was already approaching. The cloak was somehow stuck in the lacing at her back, and she struggled to take it off, sighing irritatedly. Gwaine saw her fighting and laughed quietly to himself.

''You know, I'm not as drunk as I thought I would be. But that's still to come," he said and laughed, pouring himself more ale from a jug on the table.

"That's because I forced you to have only two fills of ale at the maximum," she explained.

"I only drank one," he teased and she gave him a look, not wanting to refer to her sleeping encounter. She continued wrestling with her cloak, but realized that it was impossible; she couldn't reach the complex lacing of her dress.

"Let me try," Gwaine said as he sighed, amused, motioning to his shirtless self as a symbol of his professional capabilities of undressing, as he explained, and she laughed.

When Eira felt his hands linger by her skin after he had gently guided the cloak loose from the lacing, his touch sent shivers down her spine.

He let go, and the cloak slipped down to her feet. She boldly took off her undergarments from under her dress, letting them fall in the pile by her cloak, meeting his brown eyes with every movement. Gwaine gave her a surprised look as he removed her necklace. His touch scattered her thoughts completely and sent sparks of electricity coursing down through her body. He very slowly let his hands slide from her neck down her body.

''I wonder if I should change into my nightgown,'' she said slowly, a playful glint in her eyes.

''I don't see a purpose,'' he whispered softly, and his flirtatious smile led her into a trap she didn't want to escape from. She looked into his dangerous eyes and let them study, devour, every inch of her as he bit his lip. She looked at his muscular arms and thought of how they touched her like she was made out of porcelain. He walked around her, his finger tracing down the wavy slit on the back of her dress, touching the bare skin exposed on her back.

She turned to face him and let her hands slide up his strong chest, and he became tense at her touch. She stroked his chin with one of her hands and he pulled her closer. She breathed in his familiar scent, and let it fill her thoughts. She wanted to drown her senses in him, and for time to freeze forever.

None of them said anything, they had never been this close to each other, and alone, since the night before they left for Caerleon. She could tell that he wanted to take his time; he was simply staring at her. He put his face closer to hers. She knew exactly what his lips tasted like, but she desired even more, she wanted his taste to be the only thing she knew, the only thing that could ever make sense to her. He leaned in and she pushed forward slightly, surprising him when their lips met. He kissed her harder and let his hand slide upwards to her back, playing with the lacing of her dress. She clasped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. She kissed her way up his neck and teased him, slightly pulling away to come just as close after. There was no air between them. She stopped at his chin, and let him feel her warm breaths. He leaned down and kissed her lips, releasing her an inch to open his intense, brown eyes and meet hers. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his lips on hers again, growing more passionate and desperate with each breath apart. Then she could only feel his soft lips making their way down her neck, the rest of the world disappeared. His fingers had undone the rest of the lacing on her dress, and he pushed the fabric over the edge of her shoulders, letting the barrier between their bare skin collapse; her dress slipped off. Gwaine gently lifted her up and placed her on his soft bed, and she felt like the air between them was on fire.

"Gwaine, the door," she breathed, nudging him off gently and walking over to the door to lock it. Eira could still feel Gwaine's hands on her body, and as soon as she saw him again, smiling with his irresistible eyes and just _him _being there, she craved his touch even more.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" he said.

"Go ahead, sir knight," she replied playfully, gasping as he swept her off her feet. His touch sent sparks flaming down her body once again.

She smiled and let herself fall into his warm embrace in the dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait but now that my huge projects are out of the way I can finally publish. Again, I can't believe I'm at this point but don't worry, more ideas are already brewing. The Epilogue is coming too, I promise!**

**I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Eira awoke, hearing voices in the hallway outside of the chambers. The feeling of Gwaine's warm hands on her bare skin flooded her mind and she found herself smiling. They were engaged. She realized that she was still wrapped in Gwaine's arms, their limbs entangled, and he, of course, was still sleeping. Eira got out of bed, feeling a laziness take over her, and pulled on a large shirt of Gwaine's that was thrown on a chair. Pillows, blankets and even the curtains of the bed were spread out on the floor in a mess. Half empty jugs of ale were on the table from last night. She walked over to the door and unlocked it quietly, feeling a headache push into her head. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. How much had she had to drink last night? She peeked out from the door and saw servants bustling about, running with plates and trays of food. For the meal everyone had midday.

She realized that it was already one hour past noon when she closed the door and looked at the large clock on the tower outside the window. Someone knocked on the door and Eira opened it again, seeing a maid appear, who asked if she could come to clean their chambers.

Eira told her to return in ten minutes; Gwaine would be embarrassed if someone came to clean when he wasn't up, and besides, he was barely wearing anything. Just then, Percival appeared at the door a second after the maid left. He looked at her, confused as to why she was wearing Gwaine's shirt, but then met her exhausted look and grinned.

"Looks like you two had a good night. You missed Leon and Juliana's kiss at the tavern, Sir Blake finally pushed those two shy lovers together! Anyways, I came to tell Gwaine that we're on evening patrol," he said, looking into their room to see if Gwaine was there. Eira nudged him back with the door, not wanting him to see the mess.

"I will tell him, thank you Percival," she replied with a smile, and then shut the door with haste. She climbed back into the warm bed, crawling on top of Gwaine and gently kissing her way down his chest to wake him. She heard him sigh, taking her back to their night for a second, and then his eyes slowly opened. Those brown eyes that meant everything.

"It's past noon already, and Percival just informed me of two things. Leon and Juliana kissed, and, you're on evening patrol," she said with amusement, kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, sighing, and put his hands on her waist.

"Maybe we should get dressed," she said, motioning to his shirt that she was wearing.

"Nah," he said flirtatiously, grinning as she leaned back down to kiss him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eira and Gwaine still hadn't risen from bed, until the maid knocked and they instantly flew three meters apart, Gwaine pulling on his trousers with panic.

"Five minutes more, please!" Gwaine called and laughed, pulling Eira close to him again.

She smiled, kissed him, and then nudged him away. "I'm going to take a bath," she said. Gwaine picked up some things from the floor, his face twisted in confusion. How had his chambers gotten so untidy all of a sudden? His mind then drifted to their night together, and then to the events at the tavern. Through his still sleepy consciousness, he could sense a negative reminder in the back of his mind. There. It hit him that Eira didn't know what Sir Blake had said. He felt guilty. He had to tell her.

"Eira...I need to tell you something. Yesterday at the tavern, Sir Blake thanked you for helping him talk to Rachelle...but when he did, he mentioned you being a traitor. In the past I mean," he said and swallowed, shifting uncomfortably as he had done the night before. Eira looked up and her enthusiastic, bright look was lowered, and her smile faded. "Exactly what were his words?" she asked him uncertainly.

Gwaine thought about it, "I wasn't drunk yet, luckily, so I remember. He said something about you turning out to be such good company, 'the traitor you were'," Gwaine replied.

Eira pressed her lips together.

"Is that what I'm seen as? My past won't be forgiven?" she asked, sadness coating her voice.

"Why the hell should your past have to be forgiven? You weren't even aware of what you were doing!" Gwaine replied, wanting her to see her own worth.

"They don't all know that!" she shot back, looking ashamed.

"Of course they do! They wouldn't accept me being engaged to some traitor girl otherwise!" he said, a bit too directed at her. He focused on her intensely, realizing that what he had said hadn't been in past tense.

"Some traitor girl?" she asked, giving him a sad, almost disappointed look.

She dropped the garments that she was holding, turning away from him and sitting down at the dressing table, looking into the mirror.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," he apologized, watching her look at herself in the mirror, not moving. "Eira," he said slowly, walking behind her and looking at their reflections.

"Look at what you've gotten through. None of us would be here without you," he told her, trying to comfort her.

"Exactly! You wouldn't have been in this mess without me," she replied, turning his words.

"Does this look like a mess to you?" he said, motioning to the room. More heaps of clothing were visible.

"Yes, it actually does," Eira replied, slightly amused, referring to the actual mess and untidiness of the room.

"That's not what I meant," he managed to say but saw that she was still thinking about her past.

"I should've left Morgana when I had the chance to," she replied, choking on every word.

"It wasn't your fault. Eira, you need to understand that I do not regret a single moment," he said, tilting her head gently to get her to look at him.

"For God's sake, Blake is a blundering idiot. We're engaged! Don't overthink," he continued, smiling at her. She nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had at first felt so fragile in his arms, but now he knew how strong she had become since they had first met, both physically and mentally.

She was a better fighter in a way that he couldn't be.

"Shit, Gaius will kill me for what I did yesterday," Gwaine suddenly mumbled with wide eyes, remembering his little stunt in the marketplace.

"Tell him you feel better! Come on, let's go right now! My bath can wait," she said, all of a sudden excited as she pulled him with her towards the door. When she was halfway into the hallway, Gwaine remembered that she was wearing his shirt with absolutely nothing underneath. He pulled her back through, shutting the door and breathing out.

"Eira, you're not even dressed!" he said, laughing. She looked at him like she hadn't an idea of what he was talking about, but then looked down and burst into laughter, putting a hand to her forehead.

* * *

Gwaine and Eira walked to Gaius' chambers, entering carefully.

"Are you angry with me?" was the first thing Gwaine asked, like he was a small boy about to be scolded, and Gaius looked up from where he was sitting and reading a book.

Gaius gave him a disapproving look, "Well jumping from a tall building wasn't the most clever thing to do since you have an injured shoulder," the physician replied.

"Sorry, but some things really couldn't wait," Gwaine replied, giving Gaius a cheeky smile. The physician chuckled to himself, and warmly congratulated them before he looked at Gwaine's wound. Merlin walked out from his chamber, smiling when he saw them.

"Again, thank you so much Eira, Arthur is forever grateful for everything you did for him and the kingdom," Merlin said, smiling with a bit of sadness.

It was Arthur's third day.

"Would you like me to come with you to the lake when it's time?" Eira asked him.

"I think Arthur would prefer to see as little people as possible. Even Gwen doesn't want to go; she told us that she wants to see her husband alive and smiling as a last memory of him. Then it's twelve years," Merlin replied, trying to hide his sorrow, but Eira saw it in every movement he made. And in his eyes.

"Arthur's future child is in our hands," he added so only she could hear him, and she nodded, giving him an understanding gaze.

"But Gaius, how exactly will the aging part impact us?" Eira asked a bit uncertainly, turning to the physician for guidance. Gaius gave Merlin a look, and it was obvious that they knew something more.

"I do not know much about the prophecy, but there are certain things I can confirm. At midnight today, the aging spell will commence. Your appearance will be somewhat frozen, and your age will too. There is a reason that only certain people have this fate, but I do not know it. It will be revealed in the future. When, I cannot say either. But there is a reason you will need your age. To our surprise, Merlin has had some foreshadowing in his dreams which tells us that this freeze isn't going to be entirely smooth. The years you gain will leave traces. I'm afraid I cannot tell you more," Gaius replied.

His words only created even more questions in Eira's mind. She looked at Gwaine, and he nodded although there was still concern on his face.

"The prophecy said something about two returns. Arthur will not only return in twelve years; there will be another moment for his rising, far on in the future," Merlin added, looking confused and thoughtful himself. They nodded.

"But you two must keep this to yourselves. No one outside those involved can know," Gaius warned them. Eira and Gwaine both nodded again.

"The public farewell for Arthur is at seven o'clock. He needs support," Merlin said, and smiled briefly at them before they left the chambers.

They met Areisius in the hallway, who seemed to have a smile on his face very often, and he told them that he had finally done some reading in the library and searched through the archives. He also explained some of what he had discovered about his messenger-like magic to them. Eira felt pleased that he had done what he wanted to do since they had been in Caerleon, and she thought it was right that he had access to the certain things that would help him control his magic, unlike so many people in the kingdom.

Gwaine and Eira then had some food in their chambers, both of them thinking about what they had been told by Gaius and Merlin about their future.

"You'll be twenty-two for twelve years," Gwaine said to her, and she nodded, still not believing it.

"And you twenty-three. But why would we possibly need our ages? And what's this bad omen Merlin's gotten? I still can't believe it. I don't think I want to watch people around us age when we're immune to time," Eira said.

"Well apparently some unpredictable force is leading us into it. I'm just grateful for twelve extra years to have fun," Gwaine said, grinning at her. She smiled at him.

"We have to support Gwen, and protect her child. How much exactly do you know about caring for children, Gwaine?" Eira asked with amusement and Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"Um...not a lot?" he replied and she laughed at his slightly scared expression.

As they finished eating, there was a knock on the door. Guinevere entered, smiling, and they got up to greet her.

"I just wanted to thank you both again for what you did for the kingdom. Eira, you demonstrated exceptional courage and skill. It seems mad, everything that's happened. So your deal of the original bargain has been upheld; you brought Arthur back. I expect you want to see change and results concerning the ban of magic here in the kingdom, and I am pleased to say that Arthur had already begun to think of altering and reviewing some of the laws on his own before he knew of this agreement. It is difficult work but I promise you, I will continue it," she explained, and Eira felt overjoyed. In a few years, magic could, possibly, become normal to see in the kingdom.

"I understand that your friend, Jetta, is very interested in reinforcing the voice of the citizens of Camelot who don't always have a say in various matters, so she has accepted the offer of receiving a kind of training so she can become a representative of the citizens, perhaps even in the council or the court. I would like to ask you, Eira, if there is anything special you wish for," the Queen finished, and Eira was surprised that her friend had received such great privileges. Then again, Jetta really matched the job she had been given.

Eira had never thought about having some kind of profession or work, and she didn't yet know if she wanted it to be linked with her magic. She thought for a while, and then replied that she would come to see the Queen once she had thought things through. The Queen thanked them again, and then left.

* * *

A few minutes before seven o'clock, hundreds of citizens had gathered by the gates of the castle to bid their king farewell. Every person able to was present, and a lot of people were crying, but they tried to keep their tears to themselves so that their Queen could get through it. Some elderly people knew that this was the last time they would see their King, so they joined the many people giving personal goodbyes, face to face with Arthur.

Gwaine was wearing his full armor and red cape, standing proudly among the knights. Eira stood by Jetta, Juliana, Areisius and Matilda, watching as the knights performed a special tribute ceremony, an accolade for the king. Guinevere stood on a raised platform by the gates, looking stable and ready to face her kingdom alone, although Eira wasn't sure it was like that in the Queen's mind. Everyone bent their heads down as the king passed, riding on his horse towards the gates. Merlin followed him on another horse, and it was clear that only the two of them would ride out. Arthur dismounted once he reached the platform. He spoke, but Eira didn't really pay attention to everything he was saying, instead she was watching the Queen stand by his side. She knew that Guinevere was battling her tears. Arthur and Guinevere embraced, and the people bowed their heads again in respect and started singing the song Camelot had sung together for years, the one that was special to only them. The King and Queen leaned in for one last kiss and by then Guinevere was unable to hinder her tears. Arthur stroked her cheek and his hand slowly left hers as he mounted his horse. The gates opened, but his eyes remained on his Queen's.

"I am yours, and only yours, Guinevere. Forever. I will return," was what he said as he turned back to face his magnificent castle one last time, his voice standing out against the unified singing. Eira saw the King whisper 'I love you' to his wife, and Gwen pressed her lips together, wanting to look strong in front of the people. "Long live the king!" Leon shouted with strong and loud support from his knights, and soon the united chant of Camelot echoed against the walls, filling the air. Arthur urged his horse to a gallop and rode through the gates swiftly, Merlin following.

* * *

Merlin rode through the gates, his horse's head held low, and his too. There were barely any people left on the streets, just a few friends greeting him with shallow nods. There wasn't a single person in Camelot that didn't know how close he and Arthur were. Had been.

Eira kept watching Merlin from the window of the Queen's personal chambers. Guinevere was on her bed, sleeping after the tears of grief that had flooded her eyes just an hour ago. Eira had been with her since the moment Arthur and Merlin had rode out. Guinevere hadn't stopped crying. How could she have? She had suddenly cried out in pain, telling Eira that she could feel that the world was suddenly different, knowing that Arthur's rest had commenced.

Eira was still trying to grasp the reality of Arthur leaving. Merlin opened the door, entering with Gwaine, so Eira woke Gwen gently, the way she would a child.

Eira could see that Merlin had been crying as he quietly walked into the room, shutting the wooden door behind him carefully and barely looking up from the cold floor. He slumped down in an armchair, placing his hand on his head. Gwen stirred from her sleep, sitting up and wrapping a large blanket around her, curled up. It was all very odd somehow.

Eira sat down next to the Queen on her bed, turning towards Merlin as Gwaine did the same from the windowsill.

''So?'' Gwaine carefully delved into the silence.

''So nothing. He's gone,'' Merlin replied stiffly, shifting in his chair as if it was made of sharp straw. His expression flat and motionless, Merlin trailed his gaze along the floor.

* * *

Merlin was grateful when Eira and Gwaine left. Although he wanted them to be a part of when he told Gwen about Arthur's last moments, their presence felt odd to him. No matter how much he wanted them to be there, and no matter how close they had been to the King, this conversation was one that had to be between him and Gwen.

The Queen watched Merlin from her bed, digging her fingers into the blanket. Images flashed past him of when he had first met her, him in the stocks. They had been alone. Now they were alone.

''Everything was how it was supposed to be, Gwen. The water welcomed him, he truly was supposed to be there right then. There was this magical meeting of all beautiful forces of the lake, playing right in front of Arthur's eyes,'' he started, fumbling for words as he saw her eyes tear up again.

''But...why did it have to be...why now?'' she broke, releasing her empty fury into the pillow as she sank down, exhaling as she trembled. She mirrored exactly what he was feeling on the inside. His hand reached up to his eyes and he felt wet tears blur his vision.

''Because, Guinevere...because everything happens for...for a reason...he, he loves you Gwen. If he didn't leave now, then that moment when you see him after these years will be worthless. In that moment when your hand touches his and his eyes breathe promise and fulfilment, you will think back to this and you...you will know that it was worth waiting. It was worth waiting for your King,'' Merlin stuttered, hoping that Gwen could see the truth in his words. He rose from the chair soundlessly, approaching her as she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile he knew she would recognize, a smile he knew she would know, a smile that would be mirrored onto her when it appeared on him. It was. She stood up and embraced him, the embrace he knew, the friends they had been for years reflected in the meeting of their beings. He found his eyes closed and a smile covered his face when she spoke.

''So that last second when the empty space between our hands was formed, that space will hold us together?''

''That's what space does, Your Highness. I've learned that,'' Merlin replied with a grin he knew she could see even if they were facing opposite ways, holding her close and letting all of his promise transfer onto her, uniting a hope, creating a heartbeat he knew would never stop beating as strongly as it was in that moment.


	21. Epilogue - Seven Months Later

**Seven months later...**

"Gwaine! It's happening!" Eira called as she barged into Gwaine's chambers. He was on the bed, relaxing and holding an apple he was just about to bite into.

"What are you on about?" he replied, confused as to why she was so worked up.

"Gwen's baby is coming!" she said irritatedly. "I want to support her, but I am so nervous I just make everything worse."

"And why are you so nervous?" Gwaine asked, getting up to put his arms around her.

"I...well...there's something I haven't told you. I've missed..you know...what comes each month," she said insecurely, meeting his confused gaze.

"You mean the thing that has you in a fit and crying whenever something falls on the floor?" he asked with a small grin.

"Yes, that," she admitted.

"And it can't be because of the age spell thing; you've been cursing excessively once a month for the past seven months as well. You really think so?" he asked, smiling.

"I even went to check with the midwife. I'm pregnant Gwaine," she explained, waiting for his reaction. He gathered her in his arms and lifted her up, smiling widely as he embraced her. She felt relieved that he hadn't had a bad reaction even though there was nothing he had done to make her expect one. She felt ready to take another step with him.

"In about six months it'll happen!" she said excitedly, and he kissed her as he placed his hands on her stomach. Suddenly the door swung open and someone screamed, "Gwen's had a girl!" hysterically down the hallway.

Juliana ran into the room, and spotted Gwaine, a loving gaze in his eyes with his hands on Eira's stomach. Eira and Gwaine broke apart as Juliana's mouth dropped open. She started jumping up and down, squealing with excitement.

"Oh my God, you're not!" she almost screamed, rushing over and feeling Eira's stomach.

"For how long? What did the midwife say? Do you feel sick? Are you scared?" she tossed questions at Eira, and Eira answered them as well as she could. Gwaine scrunched up his face at the two women.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it!" Juliana said, still jumping up and down.

"What?" Gwaine said irritatedly.

"Jetta's expecting too! She could tell early though, she's only a bit more than a month along! But Percival doesn't know yet, she's going to tell him after he finishes celebrating their engagement with his knight friends in the city today!" Juliana explained and Eira gasped. Juliana took Eira's hands, smiling at her and Gwaine.

"When are you going to? You'll be last!" Eira teased, laughing. Gwaine sighed at them.

"Leon and I have only been married for two months, it's sure not time yet," Juliana said with love in her voice, thinking about her husband. The first kiss they shared in the tavern the night of Eira's and Gwaine's engagement had sealed the beginning of a new relationship. Juliana had many times explained to Eira how she had fallen for Leon when they were working together in Dalry when Aymon was ruling Camelot. Leon had told Juliana that he had seen her around the castle before, but that he had been too shy to talk to her.

That made Eira think about how she still wasn't married to Gwaine. Since Arthur had been so eager to see one of his best knights get married when he had heard about their betrothal, Eira and Gwaine had made the slightly difficult decision to surprise him by waiting to get married until he returned after the twelve years. Eira didn't mind, she was happy just being engaged to Gwaine. She knew that he loved her without them having to be married. Her friends had thought it strange when Eira told them, but Eira and Gwaine felt like they wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Percival had proposed to Jetta only recently, since he had wanted to be proper and ask her father, who was travelling, for permission first. That had made Eira think about if her father was still alive, and if she would ever see him again.

Juliana left shortly after, and Gwaine suddenly kissed Eira, putting his arms around her. He pushed her up against the wall gently as they kissed, and they completely forgot that the door was open. Gwaine trailed his fingers down her body and kissed her neck. They instantly broke apart when someone cleared their throat and banged impatiently on the open door.

"Um, hello? Sorry to disturb you two, but Gwaine, we're meeting Percival at the tavern in five minutes, we need to go now!" Sir Helyas said, standing in the doorway and tapping his foot. Sir Blake was next to him, grinning as always.

"How long have you been standing there?" Eira asked them, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, if you had taken anything off we would have left immediately. We just don't want Percival to hate us if we show up to his celebration late. And sorry Eira, only men!" Sir Blake added, chuckling loudly. Eira nodded, remembering Juliana mentioning the celebration. Gwaine grabbed his things and kissed her goodbye before following Sir Helyas and Sir Blake out the door, the three knights giving a loud whoop when they ran down the hallway, pushing and shoving like small boys. Eira laughed to herself. She too was excited about Jetta's celebration, which would be held later in the evening.

* * *

Two days later, a guard knocked on the door of Eira and Gwaine's chambers and came in.

"Sir Gwaine, someone by the name of Ina has requested to see you," he said and Gwaine turned to Eira, excited and surprised. He thanked the guard and swiftly picked Eira up, carrying her in his arms as he ran down stairs and out to the steps of the castle. He let Eira down a meter before the steps, and she elegantly took his arm as they slowly strode out of the castle as if nothing has happened, laughing. Ina, Isaac and Gwaine's mother stood by the stables, a small bundle wrapped in Ina's arms. They spotted Gwaine and Eira and the couple raced down the steps to greet them. Eira embraced Ina first, hugging Gwaine's sister for a long time. She had truly missed her. A baby boy was in Ina's arms and Ina passed him to Eira as brother and sister hugged. "Toad," Gwaine mumbled and Ina swatted his arm teasingly. "Weasel," his sister shot back and Gwaine laughed. "This is Neill," Ina introduced her baby as Eira passed him to Gwaine. His eyes widened and he held the small boy in his arms, smiling. Eira approached Isaac and then Gwaine's mother, and she hugged her warmly. "We have something to tell you too," Gwaine explained as he put his hands on Eira's stomach, revealing the small but noticeable bump. Ina gasped and hugged Eira, even embracing her big brother again, though he pretended to shrug away from Ina. Isaac pounded Gwaine's back as they clasped arms, wishing him good luck when the time for the birth came. "I heard Ina yell things I'd never heard anyone say out loud in my life," he said, grinning. Gwaine's mother took Eira's hands, holding them as Eira told her about the baby she was expecting.

"We're actually not married yet, even though we're engaged," Gwaine confessed, but his mother didn't seem too shocked. He then explained why, and his mother said that she thought it was a good idea; she had heard about Arthur.

"Yes, we're quite busy just as we are. I'm not sure if you know, but I have magic, healing magic. I've started a group in the kingdom for everyone who is willing to use their gifts, and we all meet together to discuss certain things. The Queen has appointed me some title that was too long for anyone to remember, so I guess I'm a kind of magic supervisor. I really love it," Eira explained. Gwaine was still in love with being a knight, and she doubted that would ever change.

* * *

Ina, Neill, Isaac and Gwaine's mother were to stay in the guest chambers of Camelot for about a week, and Eira and Gwaine really enjoyed showing Gwaine's family around the castle and kingdom, pleased that they could all reunite once more.

One day when Gwaine was showing his family the market at noon, Eira had been called to Guinevere's chambers. When she walked through the corridor, Areisius came into sight, laughing and smiling. A very pretty girl his age with light brown, flowing hair walked next to him, her hand tightly in his. Eira smiled at them, happy that Areisius was settling in so well. They stopped in front of her, and the girl looked a bit shy. "Eira, this is Lucille," he said, and Eira heard the hint of belonging and pride in his voice. Eira put her hand on Lucille's shoulder lightly, greeting her.

"Areisius, I wanted to tell you as soon as I found you, I'm with child since three months," Eira said, smiling, a bit shy herself.

"Congratulations, I expect Gwaine's sulking in a corner," Areisius replied sarcastically, hugging Eira warmly. Eira laughed, "He's as proud as ever," she told him and then hugged Lucille too.

She then hurried to Guinevere's chambers, wanting to know what was going on.

She knocked and entered, surprised that the queen was alone. Gwen's daughter Emelie, now six days old, was being cared for by some maids so that the Queen could have some time to herself.

"What's the matter?" Eira asked, slightly concerned that something was wrong.

"I've been thinking about something, and I feel like you are the only one I can tell. This must stay between us, Eira," Gwen started, and Eira nodded, giving the Queen her word.

"As you know, Arthur and I were blessed with a daughter. I know it's terribly selfish and ungrateful, but I can't stop thinking about the fact that the whole kingdom was expecting a son. A noble heir to be given what Arthur was; to follow in Arthur's footsteps. I cannot talk to Arthur obviously, and I thought that I had gotten through these seven months without him well, but now I'm not so sure. I am sure he is expecting a son, and he will think I have failed. And if we do go on to have a son later, the girl will be abandoned. She will end up like...like Morgana. The same thing will just repeat itself. I do not want my daughter to grow up to be hated by Camelot," Guinevere confessed her troubles, telling Eira each one of her thoughts.

"I can understand what you have to face; the time alone forced upon you is almost unbearable. The knights will not be able to spend time with the child in the same way they could if it was a son. Her childhood will be completely different. I confess, I am expecting myself, but I can't imagine what it feels like to raise Arthur's child, especially with a kingdom watching.

But Guinevere, you cannot allow yourself to fall into these feelings. I am certain that the kingdom will love and treasure the child, the only child that is a trace of their King. Whether it is a girl or boy should surely not matter! I am sure that another queen somewhere has faced the same thing, we just have to busy ourselves more with Emelie to make sure that she is given the best opportunities possible. Forgive me, but I don't actually know Morgana's whole story," Eira replied simply, trying to understand what the troubled queen was going through.

"Uther, Arthur's father, kept Morgana's real identity hidden from her. She was in fact his daughter, Arthur's half-sister. She grew terribly cold and upset when she found out, and his hate for magic only made it worse when she discovered that she possessed it. Uther had strict, brutal laws against the use of magic. He was afraid of it. He had used it to kill Arthur's mother in return for...a son," Gwen stopped abruptly, looking horrified.

"What if Arthur does the same thing to me? Like his own father, he could take my life to exchange it for a son!" Guinevere cried.

"Guinevere, look at me. So Arthur grew up without a mother?" Eira asked.

"Yes," Gwen said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Then I know that the King would never bring himself to do such a thing! He would not want anyone to grow up with the same fate he suffered; a life without a mother," Eira said, hoping that the Queen could understand. Guinevere seemed to see the sense in Eira's words, for her tears stopped and she nodded.

"Now all you must do is make sure that Emelie has a safe future, surrounded by people who love and cherish her. Let her do what she wants to do, give her freedom and inspiration," Eira said.

She felt like the words she gave Guinevere were ones she wished her mother had heard.

* * *

**A/N: Last scene, I just wanted to add that 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle was what I was listening to when I wrote this, you should too ;)**

* * *

A few days after Gwaine's family had left, Gwaine felt something itching inside of him. He and Eira were alone in their chambers, so he approached her.

"Eira, there's this feeling inside of me, and I remember it from when I was a teenager. I need to get out. Let's just go, ride out into the forest, and tell no one where we're going! I don't have duties until next week. Just you and me. I need an adventure," he explained, hoping that she would agree. He expected a protest, but none came. "Come on then!" she said eagerly, stuffing food and other basic needs into a bag. Gwaine smiled, relieved that she had understood what he was feeling.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him, excited, and he realized that he was just standing there, frozen. He laughed and started packing some of his own things, stopping to kiss her when he couldn't resist any longer.

An hour later, Eira and Gwaine were on the horses, and, quite a bit away from Camelot.

"My God I've been needing this," Gwaine said as he breathed in the fresh air. The trees around him moved with the wind, and he knew that this was where he felt the most at home. He looked at his fiancée and she seemed to be enjoying it too, the wind in her hair and the peace of the forest around her.

"You said that sometime, you would tell me about your past, and your father," Gwaine said suddenly and she looked at him.

"I will, if you tell me about yours," she offered and he nodded. She started explaining the first thing she could remember and very slowly, told him every detail of her childhood. Where she had lived, who she had hated, and what had made her laugh. She told him about her father too.

"Tell me the two funniest moments of your life," Eira said to Gwaine, and in their strange little questioning, he obeyed.

"Alright then. Well, there was this girl. Somehow, she managed to get herself attacked by bandits. About a day after that, the poor girl was taking a bath, hoping that it would soothe her. Some idiot who loved her went to collect bed linen, curtains, table cloths, and a dress for her. When he came back, he fumbled to find a chair to set the load down on instead of putting everything on the bed which would have made things easier, the fool he was. Blinded by the pile he was holding, he tripped on the edge of the bath and fell into it, sparing the pile, which landed safely, but got soaked. The poor girl was bewildered and the idiot wondered how she had ever even liked him. The idiot couldn't rise from the bath so he just stayed there, unable to move. The girl he loved burst into laughter, and soon after, he did too. A poor maid by the name of Lillian walked in on them, horrified when she thought they were doing some act and ran out of the chambers. The idiot and girl called after her, trying to explain but they were laughing so hard it was nearly impossible. The girl had the image of the idiot's face when he fell frozen in her mind, and she was laughing so intensely she didn't know if she would survive. I'm still not sure who to feel sorry for, the idiot, the maid or the girl. Definitely not the idiot.

The other time was when some idiot and the girl were having a playful fight, during which, by the way, she called him a troll, and the drapes of the bed came unhinged and fell on them. A very annoying manservant, George, appeared, and the idiot teased him. Poor George. That time as well, the girl didn't think she'd survive the laughter," Gwaine finished, grinning and laughing himself, remembering the moments he treasured.

He looked over to see Eira's reaction but discovered that she was on the ground, in the bright green grass laughing and clutching her stomach. "Hey you!" Gwaine called and she looked up, breathing heavily. "Did you even listen to me? I made a huge deal out of those stories, so I really hope that you listened, I'm not repeating that," he said, pretending to be angry and offended. Suddenly, he made a wild gesture with his arm and lost balance, dramatically and slowly sliding from the saddle and off the side of the horse, falling to the ground as well. Eira exploded into another fit of laughter, almost screaming, and Gwaine rolled over to her, chuckling until he understood why her stomach ached as well. The grass surrounded them and the horses started grazing, not bothering to move in the heat of the lazy afternoon. Gwaine met Eira's eyes, tear-brimmed from the laughter. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"I love you, idiot," she mumbled lovingly, stroking his cheek.

"And I love you, girl," he replied. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before their lips locked and Gwaine forgot about the world around them.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the ending! I can clearly remember sitting down and starting to write this story. I never knew how far I would actually go with it!**

**I am extremely sad to let go of my beloved characters from The Bargain, so in the future I will be creating some shorter works that continue to follow the lives of Gwaine and Eira, and their children of course.**

**A one-shot on the way will introduce the story to come. You will find out more about why things were like they were with Eira's mother; I didn't quite wrap everything up about Eira's family for a reason.**

**But in the meantime, just think about Gwaine forever and all of your worries will be gone for a while. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has stayed with me, I am very lucky to have you as readers! I love you all, as you should know already! :)**

**Also, special thanks to my amazing beta-reader IngeniumNoctuam, they really helped me so much in every single aspect of fanfiction writing!**

**Love and thanks,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
